No juegues en el bosque (final alternativo 4)
by vero jimenez
Summary: Lo que hubiera pasado al final de "No juegues en el bosque (final alternativo 3)" si los vampiros no se hubieran resignado al cambio de personalidad de Daniela luego de su fallido entrenamiento. La familia de vampiros hará lo posible para hacer que la joven salga del cascarón en el que se ha ocultado por casi veinte años.
1. Capítulo 26

Este es un cuarto final alternativo de "No juegues en el bosque" que me empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza. Retoma al final de "No juegues en el bosque (final alternativo 3)", y asume que Esme y Carlisle no se resignaron al cambio de personalidad de Daniela luego de su fallido "entrenamiento".

Esta historia contiene violencia, sexo (no descriptivo) y palabrotas, por lo que no es recomendable para menores, ni para mayores a los que esos temas hagan sentir mal. También contiene chilenismos, pero espero que la historia se entienda a pesar de eso.

**Capítulo 26**

_No tuve muchos problemas para adaptarme a esa primera escuela. Ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera, ni a la cuarta. Mi vida ha sido un perfecto ciclo desde ese fin de semana. Cambian los autos, los teléfonos, la música, la ropa, las casas. Pero mi vida no cambia nada._

_Me va siempre bien en el colegio, desde que soy vampiro. Hago todas las tareas, y saco buenas notas. Es una mejora ser caballo. Cuando iba a la escuela siendo humana era un burro._

_Por suerte, siempre les caigo mal a mis compañeros, así que me ahorro un montón de interacción innecesaria. Dicen que soy rara. Los adultos, me llaman más bien apática. Me dan ganas de decirles que soy un caballo, pero eso llamaría la atención de los humanos._

_Ya no dibujo, pero pinto bastante. Ahora imprimo dibujos en blanco y negro, y me relajo llenando los espacios. Es agradable pintar, sin tener que pensar. He pintado un montón de cuadros de esos "pinte con números". Me quedan perfectos._

_No he conseguido odiar ni a Carlisle ni a Esme. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que él se odiaba a sí mismo. Sé que está arrepentido. Aunque le he dicho una montonera de veces que no lo odio, y que deje de darle vueltas. Incluso, cuando en la escuela me han obligado a hacer tarjetas para el día del padre, siempre le he regalado la mía a él. A Esme le gustan las del día de la madre, así que esas se las he regalado a ella. Aunque nunca he vuelto a llamar "mamá" a Esme, y jamás he llegado a llamar "papá" a Carlisle, sé que ese es el rol que cumplen._

_Mis padres murieron juntos, hace un año. La familia no intentó ocultármelo. Me sorprendí. Hacía muchos años que no pensaba en ellos. Aunque recordaba sus caras, e intelectualmente entendía que había sido feliz con ellos un corto tiempo, en esos nebulosos años humanos, no sentí nada. Sólo sentí una especie de enojo al saber que ya estaban los tres juntos, con mi hermana, y que yo nunca me reuniría con ellos. Pero se me pasó rápido. Y cuando Carlisle y Esme se pusieron a tiritar ellos, me sentí incómoda. Les dije que no se preocuparan, que era obvio que algún día tendrían que morirse._

_A veces pienso en Jane y en Alec, pero no he vuelto a tener noticias de su grupo. Es una de las pocas cosas que me causa curiosidad. ¿Se sentirán ellos también como caballos? A veces he tenido la tentación de intentar contactarlos para preguntarles. Pero eso generaría preguntas, tanto de mi grupo como del de ellos. Y yo odio responder preguntas. Así que prefiero quedarme con la duda._

-.-

_(Un año más tarde)_

Hace años que nada cambiaba. ¿Por qué tenían que cambiar las cosas? He cursado cuatro ciclos escolares en cuatro escuelas diferentes, exitosamente. Yo no quería, pero ellos me obligaron. Y, ahora que ya me acostumbré, ellos no quieren. No es justo… Y todo porque mis padres biológicos murieron hace dos años. ¿Es acaso mi culpa que el chofer del camión se haya dormido y haya impactado el bus en el que viajaban? No. Claro que no.

Hace mucho que no me sentía enojada. Hace mucho que no sentía nada. Y no me gustó.

Miré al techo de mi nueva habitación. Era la octava casa en la que vivía con los vampiros. La séptima en Canadá. Sólo ayer había cumplido 40 años. Aunque seguía teniendo 14. Y mis nuevos documentos decían que había vuelto a cumplir 11. Carlisle y Esme me habían regalado otro libro con técnicas de dibujo. Este era para dibujar animales. No sé para qué insistían. Y esta mañana, antes de ir a trabajar, Carlisle me había informado, junto con Esme, que por algunos años volvería a ser educada en casa. No habría una quinta escuela para mí en esta casa.

Cuando me lo dijo, sólo atiné a decir "ok". Ambos me habían quedado mirando, esperando que dijera algo más. Pero ya había perdido la costumbre de preguntar, pedir o comentar.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos? –Le pregunté a Esme, luego de que nadie dijera nada por varios segundos.

A mí me incomodaban los silencios, las conversaciones, y sobre todo las conversaciones forzadas. Mientras antes dijeran "puedes irte", antes quedaba libre para desaparecer.

-El lunes 5 de septiembre hija –informó Esme, con una sonrisa y su voz amable de siempre-, cuando tus hermanos vuelvan a la escuela.

-Ok.

Se produjo otro silencio incómodo. Ellos esperaban que dijera algo. Pero no sabía qué decir. Pasaron otro montón de incómodos segundos.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? –Pregunté al final.

-Sí tesoro –dijo Carlisle. Parecía deprimido, así que le sonreí.

-Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo Carlisle. Estaré en mi cuarto, Esme.

Y ahora estaba en mi cuarto, sintiendo que nuevamente el eje de mi mundo se había torcido. Cuando ya estaba segura de que nada en mi vida volvería a cambiar. ¡Saz!

Y lo peor es que me estaba sintiendo contrariada. Y eso me contrariaba más, como en una reacción en cadena. Sentí deseos de romper algo. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? Hacía años que no me sentía así.

Me levanté, escribí una nota para Esme diciendo que saldría a dar una vuelta y que volvería más tarde, abrí la ventana, y salté al jardín. Por suerte estaba muy nublado. Con un poco más de suerte, seguiría así por todo el día.

-.-

Ya no teníamos lago, lamentablemente. Esta nueva casa estaba rodeada de bosque. Y teníamos vecinos más cerca, de modo que no tenía cómo romper nada sin llamar la atención de las personas.

Me alejé a paso humano, hasta que estuve lejos de la zona habitada del pueblo, y ahí comencé a correr.

Quería romper algo, pero al final, después de correr por un par de horas sin un plan, llegué a un rio. "Los ríos llegan al mar" pensé. "Y en el mar estaría tranquila" razoné. Cambié de plan. Ya no rompería algo hasta sentirme mejor. Me metería al océano y nadaría hasta sentirme mejor. ¿Y? ¿Una vez que me sintiera mejor? Pues quién sabe…

Me metí al río y lo recorrí nadando en el sentido de la corriente, lo más rápido que pude. Le desobedecería a Esme, y eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Pero la idea de volver a la casa ocho y mirar el techo hasta el cinco de septiembre me deprimía. Si estudiaba con Esme tendría que hablar con ella todo el día. Ya no podría refugiarme al fondo de un salón de clases, y esperar en silencio a que el tiempo pasara. Que horror. Ya no podría simplemente llenar las evaluaciones con las respuestas que me sabía de memoria. No, no quería volver a estudiar con Esme. Y tampoco quería discutir con ella y su marido. Y eso significaba que no podía volver a casa.

-.-

"Odio a Alice", fue todo lo que fui capaz de pensar cuando el viento en contra me trajo el olor de la familia. Me detuve por un par de segundos, dejándome llevar por la corriente, y los vi a lo lejos, sobre un puente que atravesaba el rio, aguas abajo.

Pensé en escapar, pero ya me habían visto. De hecho, Esme acababa de lanzarse al río y nadaba hacia mí contra la corriente. Estaban Alice, Jasper e incluso estaba Carlisle. ¿Carlisle? ¿No se supone que él debía estar en su trabajo?

Ante los hechos consumados, continué nadando hacia ella. Ya no tenía sentido intentar escapar.

-Lo siento Esme –Le dije apenas nos juntamos.

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó. Parecía preocupada.

-Sí, sólo quería estar sola un rato –mentí.

Me quedó mirando. No me creyó. Bueno, era obvio. Alice debió ver cuáles habían sido mis verdaderas intenciones.

-Ya hablaremos de eso en casa –me dijo, resignada.

Me agarró un brazo y comenzó a nadar tirando de mí. Me hubiera gustado decirle que me soltara, que nadaría con ella, pero no tenía ganas de tener que argumentar. Me limité a dejarme tirar y cooperar lo mejor que pude nadando con la mitad libre de mi cuerpo.

Tuvimos que esperar un rato escondidas entre los árboles de la orilla hasta que Carlisle, Jasper y Alice nos dieran la señal de que ya no venían vehículos que pudieran vernos trepando la estructura del puente. Esme por fin me soltó, pero insistió en que ella treparía detrás de mí.

-No voy a escapar –le dije.

-Sólo sube –me respondió. Parecía cansada.

Carlisle me agarró los brazos antes de que alcanzara a llegar arriba, y me levantó. Ni siquiera alcancé a pisar el suelo y, cuando me abrazó, me sorprendí. No es que nunca me abrazara, al contrario, desde que me sacó de la cabeza la idea de exponerme ante los humanos me abrazaba y me besaba la cabeza con mucha frecuencia. Pero esa vez me sentí rara cuando lo hizo. Hacía muchos años que no sentía algo cuando me abrazaba. No supe cómo reaccionar, de modo que no reaccioné. Ya me soltaría, supuse, cuando tuviera que conducir de vuelta.

-¡Vaya susto que nos diste Daniela! –me retó Alice, aunque parecía contenta.

No le contesté. En ese momento Carlisle se movió un poco, y la cara de Jasper quedó en mi campo visual. Me miraba fijo a los ojos, y parecía sorprendido. Sorprendido gratamente.

Claro. Él se tenía que haber dado cuenta de que yo había sentido algo. Y eso, luego de tantos años, lo tiene que haber sorprendido tanto como a mí. Me sonrió. No le devolví la sonrisa. No estaba segura de sí volver a sentir sería algo bueno o malo. Y, si comenzaban a hacer preguntas, estaba segura de que era mejor no sentir nada.

Sentí una mano en mi espalda mojada. Esme me hacía cariño, no debía estar tan enojada. Carlisle me cargó hasta el nuevo todoterreno. Todavía olía a plástico nuevo, lo habían comprado poco antes de arrendar la casa nueva.

Desde la casa cinco que no compraban sino que arrendaban las casas donde vivíamos. Y era por mi culpa. Como al ser chica se notaba demasiado que yo no crecía, sólo nos podíamos quedar cinco años en cada lugar. Y decían que no valía la pena estar comprando casas por todo Canadá.

En la casa cuatro, la que compró Carlisle cuando volvimos de la isla, nos habíamos quedado sólo cuatro inviernos. Luego de que yo cursara _troisième_ la familia consideró que en la escuela sospecharían si yo intentaba cursar _seconde_, porque no me veía ni cerca de tener 16 años. Así que ese verano nos mudamos a la casa cinco, arrendada, más hacia el interior de Canadá. Ahí me habían hecho llegar aparentando tener 10 años, a fin de que pudiera cumplir 11 y comenzar en _CM2_. Eso nos permitiría quedarnos cinco años, y así lo habíamos hecho por los últimos quince años. La casa ocho, a la que habíamos llegado hace sólo unos pocos días, era nuestra cuarta casa arrendada.

Jasper condujo. Y, como Carlisle no me había soltado, hice todo el viaje de vuelta a casa mojándolo, sentada sobre sus piernas. Esme ayudó, mojándole el costado. Me entretuve imaginando si el tapiz nuevo quedaría manchado luego de que se secara el agua que habíamos dejado.

Intenté inquietarme. Debería estar inquieta ¿no? Había intentado escapar. No había hecho eso desde la casa dos, la primera en la que vivimos en Canadá. Tal vez me castigarían. Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. La última vez que me habían castigado por algo había sido ese espantoso fin de semana, antes de mi primera entrada a clases en Canadá. Cuando había comenzado a ser un caballo. La piedra que no había sentido en años reapareció en mi estómago, y Jasper detuvo de inmediato el vehículo en la orilla de la carretera.

-¿Quieres conducir tú Carlisle? –Le preguntó Jasper.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? –Preguntó Esme, inquieta.

Jasper me quedó mirando.

-Creo que Daniela se siente mal.

-Estoy bien, relájate –le dije mecánicamente. Era mi respuesta oficial ante la frecuente pregunta "¿Cómo te sientes?".

Los otros cuatro se miraron, y Esme y Carlisle me sonrieron tranquilizadoramente. Eso me puso tensa. No quería llamar la atención. ¿Por qué se había tenido que detener Jasper? ¡Ahora comenzarían a hacerme preguntas, maldita sea!

-¿Quieres que Alice y yo nos sentemos contigo, Daniela? –Me preguntó Jasper.

-Si ustedes quieren –respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

"Lo que sea, sólo déjenme en paz" rogué internamente. Ahora, a la inquietud por la inminente llamada de atención, se sumó la inquietud por el inminente interrogatorio.

En ese momento deseé haber viajado hacia el mar de una forma más inteligente. De haberlo planificado bien, a lo mejor podría haber pasado la noche en alta mar, comiendo tiburón, frente a un futuro libre de preocupaciones… Claro que si lo hubiera planificado, Alice lo habría visto y habría frustrado mis planes igual. ¿A lo mejor si esperaba a que Alice y Jasper se graduaran y viajaran? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar e independizarme? De pronto, la idea de volverme un vampiro acuático me pareció la solución a todos mis problemas. ¿Cómo diablos no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡El mar era gigante! ¡Podría vivir eternamente sola, sin que me encontrara nadie!

-¿Tú quieres que Jasper y Alice se vengan a sentar contigo hija? –Me preguntó Carlisle con amabilidad.

-No sé –respondí.

-Sólo conduce, hijo –le dijo Esme a Jasper, finalmente.

Y Jasper volvió al camino. Y yo seguí empapando a Carlisle. Pero por suerte no me hablaron más ni me hicieron hablar a mí.

-.-

Cuando llegamos, los otros cuatro estaban esperándonos en la terraza. Ya sabían que me habían encontrado, ya que Alice los había llamado por celular cuando me vieron, desde el puente.

A fin de ocultar de Edward el plan que se había comenzado a formar en mi mente, visualicé de inmediato el cuadro "pinte con números" de los lobos en el que había estado trabajando. Me concentré en lo mucho que deseaba estar a solas en mi cuarto, pintando.

Carlisle por fin me puso en el suelo, luego de bajarse conmigo del auto.

-¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto? –Pregunté.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron.

-Vamos –dijo Carlisle.

Me inquietó un poco que tanto él como su esposa entraran conmigo a la casa (luego de dejar mis zapatos y calcetines mojados en la entrada, junto con Esme) y me escoltaran hacia mi cuarto. Cuando entraron detrás de mí, y cerraron la puerta, sentí un poco de miedo.

-¿Me vas a pegar, Carlisle? –Pregunté. No soportaba la incertidumbre.

-No hija –aseguró-, relájate por favor.

-No planeaba huir, cuando salí –expliqué-. Sólo quería un poco de aire. Y luego me dieron muchas ganas de correr hacia el mar y de nadar ahí.

-¿Te gustaría que nos mudáramos a una casa al borde del mar? –Preguntó Carlisle

Decidí ser franca. No tenía ganas de inventarme una historia. Y tal vez, si les contaba, hasta me ayudaban.

-No. Me gustaría pasar una temporada sola, _dentro_ del mar, -confesé-. ¿Me darían permiso para irme por algún tiempo? Tendría mucho cuidado de no atacar a nadie, y me mantendría donde nadie pudiera verme para no llamar la atención.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron.

-¿Hace cuánto que tienes ese deseo hija? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Hoy se me ocurrió, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaría poder hacerlo –le respondí esperanzada-. ¿Puedo ir a pasar una temporada en el mar, Carlisle?

-Sola no –contestó-. Lo lamento, pero eres demasiado pequeña para andar sola por la vida, donde sea. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a nadar al mar unos días, antes de que comience el colegio?

-No iré al colegio –les recordé.

-Antes de que comiences a estudiar con Esme –rectificó Carlisle-. A eso me refería. ¿Y, Daniela? ¿Te gustaría que te lleváramos al mar?

-No. La idea era pasar sola un tiempo.

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer estas vacaciones? –Insistió Esme.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me gustaría vivir un tiempo sola –insistí-. Pero ya me dijeron que no, así que no importa.

-¿Te gustaría vivir un tiempo sólo con papá y conmigo? –Propuso Esme-. ¿Cómo en la isla?

-No. Me gustaría vivir _sola_ –insistí, cansada. Ahora que ya sabía que no me dejarían, no le veía mucho sentido a la conversación.

-¿Sientes ese deseo desde que te contamos que no irías a la escuela? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-No. Se me ocurrió cuando corría –murmuré. Y, como estaba cansada de esa inútil conversación, decidí cambiar de tema-. ¿Pueden dejarme sola un rato? Deseo darme una ducha y ponerme ropa seca.

De hecho, ellos también necesitaban hacer lo mismo.

Carlisle se acercó, se agachó un poco, y me abrazó. Comenzó a pasar su mano por mi espalda, y me dio un beso en la frente antes de apoyar su mejilla en mi cabeza. Me quedé quieta, y como no me soltaba nunca comencé a perder la paciencia. Pero me abstuve de pedirle que me soltara, porque eso podría molestarle.

-Te queremos mucho, hija, y no queremos que te vuelvas a ir –me dijo luego de un par de minutos.

-Sí, ya me dijiste que no me puedo ir, Carlisle –le recordé.

-Pero, entiendes por qué, ¿verdad?

-Porque me quieren mucho y me extrañarían. Y porque al ser muy baja llamaría la atención de otros vampiros –respondí, entendiendo que esa debía ser la respuesta correcta.

Carlisle por fin me soltó, y se volvió a parar derecho.

-No es sólo eso, tesoro –explicó con dulzura-. Si estuvieras solita te podría pasar cualquier cosa y no estaríamos todos ahí para protegerte.

-Soy un vampiro –respondí cansada-. ¿Qué tanto me podría pasar? No es como si me pudiera _quemar_ dentro del mar…

Carlisle suspiró, me rascó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

-Hija, te dejaremos para que te cambies –dijo al fin-. Pero, aunque quieras estar sola, me gustaría mucho si pasaras la noche con nosotros.

-Bueno Carlisle –murmuré.

Ambos me besaron en la cabeza camino de la puerta, y por fin salieron. Sentí un poco de alivio porque al menos pasaría sola un rato. Intentaría alargar la ducha lo más posible. De hecho, decidí darme un baño de tina y relajarme. Total, no me habían puesto hora. Saqué ropa seca del armario y me metí al baño.

Un par de horas más tarde, desde mi refugio acuático, oí que golpeaban la puerta de mi baño.

-Tesoro, ¿puedo pasar? –Preguntó Esme.

-Sí –contesté resignada, tras sacar la cabeza del agua y sentarme en la tina.

Esme entró, se había cambiado de ropa, y al verme me acercó la toalla.

-Gracias Esme.

Saqué el tapón de la bañera, me paré y comencé a secarme. Recordé cómo solía avergonzarme que me vieran desnuda. Ese había sido un cambio positivo al volverme caballo: al dejar de sentir, había dejado de tener vergüenza. Lo que los demás opinaran había dejado de importarme, en la medida que me dejaran en paz.

-¿No quieres pasar la noche con nosotros, hija? –Preguntó Esme, apenada.

-No –le contesté sinceramente, pero de buena forma-. Tú sabes que prefiero estar sola Esme. Lo siento.

Comencé a vestirme con la ropa seca.

-Solía gustarte estar conmigo –recordó triste.

Ya habíamos tenido esa conversación muchas veces, y me cansaba que siempre volviera a poner el tema.

-Lo siento Esme. Ya no siento deseos de estar con nadie –le expliqué, como tantas otras veces.

-¿Qué sientes, tesoro?

Me quedé pensando, pero ya sabía que no tenía la respuesta.

-No lo sé Esme… -Le respondí cansada-. No logro sentir nada.

-Jasper dijo que hoy, en el puente, te sentiste incómoda –preguntó insegura.

-Es verdad –confesé a regañadientes-. Cuando Carlisle me abrazó me sentí… Rara. Hace mucho que eso no me pasaba.

Esme sonrió.

-Creo que tengo miedo Esme –continué, intentando ser franca-. Yo recuerdo que antes de que Carlisle me entrenara fui más o menos feliz. Y luego no volví a sentir nada. Pero tengo miedo de comenzar a sentir de nuevo, y sentirme mal en vez de bien.

-Estoy feliz de que por fin sientas algo –me dijo Esme, con una sonrisa triste-, aunque por ahora sólo sea un poco de miedo. Carlisle y yo pensamos que te hará bien relajarte por algunos años, y pasar más tiempo con nosotros.

-Esme… -intenté explicarle-, no me gusta la idea de pasar más tiempo con ustedes. No es que los odie, pero cuando más relajada me siento es cuando estoy sola, o al menos cuando nadie me habla.

Ya me había terminado de vestir, y Esme agarró una toalla seca y me invitó con la mirada a acercarme. Lo hice, resignada. Sabía que a ella le gustaba secarme el pelo.

-Me gustaría que confiaras en mí, hija –me dijo luego de un rato de silencio-. Ya han pasado muchos años, y no has conseguido recuperarte. Aunque prefieras estar sola, me gustaría que desde ahora pasaras el tiempo conmigo, o con Carlisle, o con tus hermanos.

-Sí Esme –contesté resignada.

-Confía en mí –insistió.

-Bueno.

Esme se colgó las toallas mojadas en un brazo, y me tomó con el otro. Me solté de ella, y le saqué las toallas del brazo, intentando no ser demasiado brusca.

-Puedo caminar. Y puedo ir a colgar mis propias toallas, Esme.

Me pasó una mano por la espalda, y me la frotó.

-Claro tesoro. Te esperaremos en la sala de estar.

-.-


	2. Capítulo 27

AN: Este capítulo no contiene violencia, pero sí la menciona.

**Capítulo 27**

Yo temía que sería una noche encerrada con toda la familia, y fue casi eso, ya que sólo faltaban Rosalie y Emmett. No pregunté, aunque supuse que habrían salido ya que no los oía en la casa.

Pusieron el capítulo número uno de un documental. Al parecer tendría que bancarme una maratón. Me dio lata. Y cuando sentí lata, Jasper me miró y sonrió.

-A Daniela le parece aburrido ver documentales –informó en voz alta. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

-Me da lo mismo, Jasper –murmuré.

-¿Qué te gustaría ver tesoro? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Dibujos animados? –Propuse, con la secreta esperanza de que eso les diera lata a ellos y me dejaran en paz. Vi que Edward sonrió.

-Daniela espera que eso nos parezca aburrido a nosotros y que desistamos –informó Edward en voz alta.

Sentí un poco de rabia. ¿Por qué habían decidido acusarme?

-Ok, todos veremos dibujos animados –dijo Carlisle, entusiasta. Se sentó con el control remoto, y Esme me tomó en brazos sin preguntarme y me sentó entre ella y Carlisle.

¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo para mosquearme?

Carlisle escogió una serie antigua de capítulos de Tom y Jerry en el proveedor de contenidos, y puse los ojos en blanco internamente. Pero no dije nada. Me refugiaría en mi cueva interna, mi capilla para cuando la vida me obligaba a pasar tiempo con el resto del mundo.

Cuando había conseguido que mi mente encontrara su lugar de paz, Edward abrió la boca y me acusó.

-Daniela no está viendo los dibujos animados –informó, a nadie en particular-. Sólo está imaginando que está en una cueva que mira a un bosque.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, Edward? –Pregunté, cansada.

-Tú querías ver dibujos animados –respondió sonriendo-. Así que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es verlos.

-Pongan lo que quieran –contesté resignada-. Me da lo mismo de todas formas.

-¿Qué quieres ver? –Volvió a preguntarme Carlisle.

¿Me estaban tomando el pelo?

-Me da lo mismo –insistí.

-Escoge algo –insistió él.

Comencé a sentirme un poco cabreada.

-Esto que pusiste tú, Carlisle, está bien –murmuré resignada-. Intentaré concentrarme. Lo siento.

-Escoge algo –insistió Carlisle poniéndome el control remoto en la mano.

Resoplé.

-Ok. Buscaré en la letra C de _Carlisle_ –dije, un poco picada-, escogeré el contenido número 17 y veremos qué sale.

-Te pedí que escogieras tesoro –insistió Carlisle.

-Y yo escogí un método aleatorio para determinar qué veremos, Carlisle –murmuré, intentando que no se notara que comenzaban a exasperarme-. Si no te gusta puedes escoger tú, o podemos seguir viendo Tom y Jerry…

-¿Qué quieres ver? –Preguntó Carlisle, sonriendo, pero quitándome el control remoto.

-No sé, escoge tú Carlisle –gruñí.

-Dime que quieres ver –insistió.

Esa conversación no tenía sentido. No iba para ninguna parte. ¿Qué mierda les pasaba?

-Escojo el contenido número 17 de la letra C –le dije, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Cómo se llama eso que quieres ver? –Preguntó Carlisle, con calma y sonriendo.

-No sé, Carlisle –resoplé-. Si quieres yo lo busco.

-No, dime qué quieres ver y yo lo buscaré –dijo riendo.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? –Le pregunté cabreada.

Me sentí nerviosa. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no perdía el control? Me forcé a calmarme.

-Quiero ver la primera de Harry Potter –continué con calma-. Por favor –agregué, para que se notara que cooperaba y dejaran de hacerme preguntas.

-¿Seguro que eso quieres ver? –Preguntó Carlisle, con una sonrisa amable.

No pude evitar mirarlo de mala manera. Se me escapó un gruñido, pero lo controlé de inmediato.

-Me pediste que escogiera y escogí –respondí con los dientes apretados-. Ahora veré eso, o lo que ustedes decidan poner, y no pienso responder a ninguna otra pregunta.

-Pero esa película ya la viste, ¿no? –Preguntó. Seguía calmado. Me forcé a controlar la ira extraña que me estaba invadiendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? No contesté, y cerré los ojos.

-Hija, te hice una pregunta –insistió Carlisle.

-Sí Carlisle –me resigné a contestar, aunque sin abrir los ojos-. La vi cuando todavía era humana, hará unos treinta años. Y me gustaría volver a verla.

-¿En serio te gustaría? –Preguntó.

Abrí los ojos. De pronto me quedó claro: me estaban molestando a propósito. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero Esme me agarró, me sentó sobre sus piernas y me abrazó de modo que no pudiera escapar. Cerré los ojos, y decidí no hablar.

-Te hice una pregunta, tesoro –insistió Carlisle.

No le contesté. No podía ver su reacción. Pero, de pronto, sentí sus dedos bajo mis costillas. Y me hizo cosquilla. Pero, en vez de darme risa, me llené de ira. Y, no sé por qué, no sé cómo, de pronto le había agarrado un brazo y se lo había mordido.

Abrí los ojos, asustada, cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Lo siento Carlisle –le dije de inmediato.

Carlisle no parecía enojado. De hecho, puso su otro brazo frente a mi boca.

-Puedes morderme si quieres –me dijo con calma.

-No quiero morderte –murmuré bajando la vista-. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó –confesé.

-Puedes morderme si quieres –insistió con calma, con su brazo todavía frente a mi boca.

-No –le dije, y se lo corrí con una mano.

-Hazlo –insistió, volviendo a ponerlo frente a mi boca.

-¡Que no, Carlisle! –Le grité, sin lograr contenerme-. ¿Me puedes dejar en paz por favor?

-Sólo cuando hayas escogido de verdad lo que quieres ver –me dijo, bajando el brazo por suerte.

Volví a cerrar los ojos. Aunque la ira que había sentido había desaparecido de inmediato luego de gritar, me sentí incómoda. Lo único que quería era volver a mi cuarto, meterme _dentro_ de la cama y taparme completamente aunque no pudiera dormir. Me moví, intentando que Esme me soltara. Pero en vez de soltarme me tomó una mano y me la apretó ligeramente.

-Esme… ¿Me acompañarías a mi cuarto por favor? -Le rogué.

-No hija –me respondió ella, apretándome más la mano que me tenía tomada-. Vamos a ver una película todos juntos. ¿Cuál quieres ver?

No contesté, ni abrí los ojos. Sospeché que comenzaría un diálogo inútil como el que acababa de entablar con Carlisle. Comencé a cantar en mi cabeza, contando los kilómetros a pie, una canción estúpida que había aprendido en clases de francés, una vez.

-Está cantando _Un kilomètre a pied_ –informó Edward.

-¡Córtala! –Le grité abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué película te gustaría ver? –Volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

-¿Por qué me molestan? –Pregunté angustiada, ignorando su pregunta.

-Está angustiada –informó Jasper.

-¡Déjenme en paz! –Les grité a todos.

Carlisle me volvió a pasar el control remoto, y me hizo cariño en el pelo. Me sentí más calmada, luego cansada, y finalmente resignada. Comencé a buscar en el menú, y puse una de terror que me tincó.

-¿Les parece esta? –Pregunté-. Tiene cuatro estrellas.

-Sí, esa íbamos a ver –dijo Alice, contenta.

La miré feo.

-Podrías haberlo dicho antes –murmuré, poniéndole _play_.

Nadie contestó, pero Esme y Carlisle sonrieron. Esme me levantó un poco, Carlisle se sentó todavía más cerca, y al final quedé sentada sobre ambos (en vez de _entre_ ambos). Intenté pararme, pero no me dejaron. Finalmente, resignada, me acomodé lo mejor que pude.

Esme me tomó una mano, y no me la soltó más. Se pasó la película entera haciéndome cariño en la mano con el pulgar. Y Carlisle me rascó la cabeza periódicamente, como si fuera un gato que tenía sobre su falda. ¿Eso era ahora? ¿El gato de la familia? Prefería ser caballo. Era menos irritante.

Bastó que pensara en eso para que Edward se volviera y mirara a Carlisle. Y deben haber estado de acuerdo, ya que a pesar de que no le dijo nada Carlisle entendió en qué estaba pensando.

-No eres un caballo tesoro –murmuró-. Eres un vampiro, eres nuestra hija, y la menor de tus hermanos.

-Sí sé –murmuré, sin apartar la vista de la película.

-Repite –insistió-. "No soy un caballo, soy un vampiro".

-Estamos intentando ver una película Carlisle –le respondí bajito-. ¿Por qué no te callas?

Percibí como todos se habían quedado completamente quietos, pero nadie se volteó a mirarme.

-Está bien, hija –me dijo serio, tirándome levemente la oreja-. Pero cuando termine la película hablaremos de esto.

De pronto me sentí incómoda. No tenía ganas de hablar con Carlisle, ni después de la película ni nunca en realidad. ¿Estaría enojado porque lo había hecho callar?

-Tiene miedo –informó Jasper, sin mirarnos.

Sin pensarlo, le tiré el control remoto a la cabeza. No le di, ya que Alice levantó la mano y lo agarró justo a tiempo.

-Te odio Alice –gruñí-. Los odio a ambos –corregí.

Alice y Jasper se volvieron a mirarme, y me sonrieron sin responder. Luego volvieron a ver la película.

-No tengas miedo –me dijo Carlisle al oído, bajito-. Pero no quiero que les vuelvas a lanzar objetos a tus hermanos.

No hubo más incidentes en la película, por suerte.

-¿Quieres ver otra? –Me preguntó Esme, cuando la película terminó.

-No -dije en forma automática.

-Entonces vamos –me dijo Carlisle, levantándome y llevándome en brazos al comedor.

-Puedo caminar, ¿sabes? –le recordé.

-Lo sé, hija –me respondió, pero no me soltó.

Ya en el comedor por fin me dejó en el suelo.

-Siéntate, y espérame un momento –dijo, y salió. Lo oí dirigirse a su escritorio.

Me senté, y esperé. Volvió rápido. Tenía un libro, un cuaderno y un lápiz mina. Se sentó también, y empujó el cuaderno y el lápiz hacia mí.

-Quiero que escribas "No debo faltarles el respeto a los demás miembros de mi familia." –ordenó.

Abrí el cuaderno, era de cuadritos. Agarré el lápiz y escribí lo que me dijo en la primera página.

-Muy bien, hija –me dijo-. Ahora sigue escribiendo lo mismo en las líneas que siguen.

-¿Me estás haciendo copiar líneas? –Le pregunté, entre molesta y resignada.

-Sí tesoro. Comienza por favor.

-¿Es un castigo?

-Sí. ¿Entiendes por qué?

-¿Por pedirte que te callaras? –asumí.

-Sí, Daniela. Por eso y por lanzarle el control remoto a Jasper. Es una falta de respeto. Ahora comienza por favor.

-¿Cuántas veces? –Pregunté.

-Hasta que llenes el cuaderno.

-¡¿Qué?! –Le pregunté horrorizada.

-Eres un vampiro, hija –explicó-. Si te dijera _cien veces_ terminarías en cinco minutos.

Lo quedé mirando, pero sólo apuntó al cuaderno con la mandíbula, como diciéndome "qué esperas".

Me resigné, y comencé a copiar. Él abrió su libro, y comenzó a leer. Pude oír como en la casa todos volvían a sus actividades.

Algunas páginas más tarde, se me acabó la punta del lápiz.

-¿Carlisle? –Comencé a preguntar. Él levantó la vista, y ya tenía que haber asumido que pasaría eso porque se metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó un sacapuntas metálico y lo puso frente a mí. Luego agarró un pocillo de cerámica que estaba de adorno en el mueble junto a la mesa y me lo acercó.

Le saqué punta al lápiz, resignada. Él continuó leyendo, y yo continué escribiendo.

-.-

Poco antes del amanecer, cuando afuera comenzaban a cantar los pajaritos, yo ya había llenado más de tres cuartos del cuaderno, y Carlisle ya había ido por su segundo libro.

-¿Carlisle? –Le pregunté tentativamente.

-¿Sí, hija? –Me preguntó, levantando la vista de su libro.

-¿Puedo seguir más tarde?

-No.

-¿Hasta cuándo tendré que escribir esto? –Pregunté, intentando que no sonara a queja.

-Hasta que llenes ese cuaderno –insistió-. Ya te lo había explicado al principio –agregó un poco molesto.

-¿No iremos a cazar hoy?

-Sí, y si para entonces todavía no terminas continuarás cuando volvamos –explicó-. Pero confío en que terminarás pronto.

Lo quedé mirando, y decidí no insistir. Volví a escribir.

-.-

Esme se asomó poco más de una hora después.

-Alice dijo que Daniela ya está terminando –informó contenta.

Carlisle levantó la vista de su libro, y miró lo que estaba haciendo. Ya estaba en la penúltima hoja.

-Bueno, ya era hora. Diles a los niños que estén en el auto en 5 minutos. Iremos a cazar temprano, porque quiero llevarlos a un parque que queda lejos –dijo Carlisle a su esposa, luego se dirigió a mí-. Termina por favor Daniela.

En menos de cinco minutos ya había terminado la última hoja. Le pasé el cuaderno a Carlisle.

-Toma. Por fin terminé.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? –Me preguntó, sin abrir el cuaderno, sino que levantándose y metiéndolo en un cajón libre del mueble junto a la mesa.

-Qué no te tengo que hacer callar ¿no? –Pregunté.

-Muy bien Daniela. ¿Qué más?

-Que no tengo que lanzarles cosas a los demás –respondí, suponiendo que eso era lo que esperaba que yo dijera.

Si hay algo que había aprendido bien en todos los años de escuela que había cursado es a saber qué esperaban los adultos que yo respondiera en cada situación. Y responder directamente lo que ellos esperaban hacía que preguntaran mucho menos.

-Excelente –dijo contento-. Aunque lo que espero es que trates a los demás con respeto en general. Vamos.

Salió del comedor y lo oí salir de la casa. Como podía escuchar a los otros que ya estaban en el todoterreno, fuera del garaje, lo seguí de inmediato. Cazar era una de las actividades que había comenzado a apreciar a lo largo de los últimos años, ya que durante ese tiempo los vampiros no hacían tantas preguntas. Además, a veces conseguía quitármelos de encima por un buen rato. Desde que habían muerto mis padres, casi dos años antes, ellos sabían que yo ya no tenía ninguna razón para huir. No tenía donde volver. No tenía a nadie más que a ellos. Y la verdad es que hasta el día anterior no se me había ocurrido escapar.

Pero me obligué a pensar en otra cosa, ya que no quería que Edward o Alice pudieran "oír" o "ver" algo y que me acusaran. Me jugaría en contra que los vampiros se pusieran paranoicos.

-.-

El viaje fue de varias horas, y los pesados se pusieron a cantar todos _Un kilomètre a pied_.

-Familia de locos… –murmuré, cuando ya iban a llegar al centésimo kilómetro a pie.

Carlisle fue el único que dejó de cantar, y me miró por el espejo retrovisor con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Si quieres puedes proponer otra canción –me dijo.

Todos me miraron, y subieron el volumen de su canto como para presionar. Me llevé los dedos a los oídos.

-¡Ok! –Les grité, pero como no se callaban asumí que debía comenzar a cantar yo para que ellos lo hicieran. Estaba tan aturdida con el nivel de ruido que sólo se me ocurrió la de los elefantes.

-_Un elefante, se balanceaba, sobre la tela de una araña_… -Comencé a cantar.

Por suerte los otros se callaron, pero de inmediato comenzaron a cantar conmigo la canción de los elefantes. Por suerte lo hicieron a un volumen razonable. Al tercer elefante intenté hacerme la tonta y dejar de cantar, pero al instante ellos volvieron a la canción de los kilómetros a pie. Entendí la indirecta y retomé la canción de los elefantes. Y ellos, riendo, volvieron a cantar la canción de los elefantes conmigo.

Muchos elefantes más tarde, cuando por fin llegamos al parque al que Carlisle quería llevarnos, entramos por la verdadera entrada y estacionamos donde correspondía. Nos alejamos por el sendero "humano" como cualquier otra familia pero, cuando Edward avisó que ya no podía oír a otros humanos cerca, nos alejamos a áreas más salvajes a velocidad vampiro.

Yo tenía la esperanza de que mi escapada del día anterior no afectara la costumbre de dejarme cazar sola, pero no tuve suerte. Al momento de dispersarse, Esme me tomó la mano.

-¿Ya no me dejarán cazar sola? –Pregunté, cuando nos quedamos solos con Esme y Carlisle.

-No hija. No queremos que vuelvas a tentarte –explicó Esme.

-¿Y si prometo no escapar?

Se miraron.

-Alice dijo que escaparías si te dejábamos cazar sola –explicó Carlisle.

-No lo haré –prometí. Aunque internamente deseaba que me dejaran sola para tener alguna opción de desaparecer.

-Dije que no, hija –insistió Carlisle-. Te quedarás con Esme mientras yo te traigo algo.

No le contesté.

Carlisle se fue, y me quedé sola con Esme, que no me soltó la mano.

-¿Va a ser así siempre, de ahora en adelante? –Le pregunté amargada-. ¿Van a hacerme otro bloque?

-Va a ser así por ahora, aunque no sé qué ocurrirá en el futuro –explicó Esme, algo triste-. Pero espero que nunca tengamos que volver a usar un bloque.

-Odio mi vida –murmuré.

-Te aconsejo relajarte, tesoro –respondió Esme-. Te acompañaremos, e intentaremos que lo pases bien y que de a poco te vayas sintiendo más feliz.

-Ya escuché eso antes… -le contesté, intentando que no sonara demasiado sarcástico, ya que no deseaba pelear con ella.

-Todo se va a arreglar –prometió Esme, sonriendo. Pero yo tenía mis dudas y no le contesté. Esa frase "todo se va a arreglar" también la había escuchado antes…

Carlisle volvió rápido. Venía con un animal de cuernos curvos para mí y una rata viva agarrada de la cola. Él ya debía haber cazado porque tenía los ojos más claritos. Esme arrugó la cara, pero no comentó nada. Me dio un beso en la cabeza, me soltó, y luego de besar a su esposo en la boca (muy de lejos, claramente deseosa de no tocar la rata) se fue.

-Bebe –me dijo Carlisle, indicando al animal aturdido-. Luego te puedes beber esta rata si quieres –agregó riendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero obedecí. Me demoré un poco porque era grande y yo no tenía mucha sed. Cuando me pasó la rata me la bebí igual, para no ofenderlo. Mal que mal, entendía que estaba intentando hacerme sentir bien, o al menos reír.

Carlisle me ayudó a enterrar el cornudo (tiramos la rata en el mismo agujero). Apenas terminamos, y nos limpiamos las manos en un poco de nieve que había, me tomó la mano como lo había hecho su esposa.

-¿Quieres que cace algo más para ti cuando Esme vuelva? –Preguntó.

-No, gracias Carlisle. Estoy completamente satisfecha –le aseguré.

-Ok, hija. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –respondí mecánicamente.

-¿Seguro? –Insistió mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué esperas que te conteste, Carlisle? –Pregunté algo cansada. Odiaba los diálogos que seguían a la pregunta "¿Cómo te sientes?".

-La verdad, hija –contestó-. Siempre espero que pienses en las preguntas que te hago, y que me contestes lo más honestamente que puedas.

-Ok. Me siento bien –respondí con amabilidad. A veces esa simple y cordial respuesta servía, y conseguía que dejaran de insistir. Otras veces andaban más preguntones, y la respuesta no servía. En este caso sirvió, a medias, porque me siguió hablando aunque de otro tema.

-Cuando volvamos a casa escribirás más líneas –informó. Eso llamó mi atención, y me dio un poco de rabia.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté con calma, intentando que no se notara que me había enojado.

-Por intentar escapar ayer –explicó.

-¿Copiaré líneas cada vez que te enojes por algo que yo haga? –Pregunté con neutralidad, esperando que no lo considerara una falta de respeto.

-No tiene que ver con que me enoje o no –explicó-. Tú sabes que no tienes que escapar. Y sabes que tienes que tratar a los demás con respeto. Son las reglas, y las tienes que cumplir. Y sí: de ahora en adelante, cuando rompas las reglas, te castigaré haciéndote copiar líneas.

-¿Quieres llenarte de cuadernos con las mismas frases escritas una y otra vez? –Pregunté. Aunque me desagradaba copiar la misma tontería muchas veces, me tranquilizaba que pareciera haber descartado la idea de volver a pegarme.

-No. Si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a alguien te haré leer el cuaderno que escribiste en voz alta. Supongo que si escribirlo todas esas veces no funciona, tal vez leerlo otras tantas consiga que te convenzas.

Me quedé pensando. Supuse que no sería tan terrible. Aburrido, pero soportable. De todos modos decidí intentar no faltarle el respeto a nadie. Había conseguido pasar muchos años con un comportamiento perfecto. Podría lograrlo. Lo mejor sería hacer lo que había hecho todos esos años, y reducir la interacción al mínimo indispensable.

-Ok. Entiendo Carlisle. Gracias por avisarme y escoger no golpearme más.

-No volveré a entrenarte de esa forma –me dijo tranquilizadoramente-. Pero espero que no comiences a portarte mal, porque si ni escribiendo líneas ni leyéndolas consigues comportarte, no descarto volver a pegarte.

-He vivido un montón de años sin cometer ningún error –me defendí, con frialdad-. No necesitas amenazarme tanto.

Carlisle suspiró, cerró los ojos un par de segundos y me apretó la mano.

-No intento amenazarte –contestó -. Intento tranquilizarte. Pensé que si sabías qué esperar dejarías de tener miedo.

-Ok. Pero hubiera preferido que me prometieras que nunca volverías a ponerme un dedo encima –le expliqué, intentando un tono diplomático a pesar de que el tema me ponía un poco tensa-. Eso hubiera resultado mucho más _tranquilizador_.

-Y yo preferiría que copiar líneas bastara para que te abstuvieras de romper las reglas en el futuro –contestó en el mismo tono-. De hecho, la idea de hacértelas leer en voz alta es darte una segunda oportunidad.

-Carlisle. Ya entendí, y el tema me pone nerviosa –murmuré mirando el piso, ya que no quería verlo a la cara en ese momento-. ¿Podemos guardar silencio hasta que vuelvan los demás?

Carlisle me agarró y me tomó en brazos.

-¿Estás molesta, hija?

-No. Más bien incómoda –expliqué-. Y preferiría que Esme y tú dejaran de tomarme en brazos como si fuera un bebé.

-Es una forma de hacerte cariño –explicó, sin hacerme caso.

-Me desagrada.

-¿En serio? ¿O lo dices solamente porque estás molesta en este momento? –Insistió, sin ponerme en el suelo.

-Carlisle… ¿Edward o Jasper nunca te han contado cuánto me desagrada que me tomen en brazos?

Se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-Me han explicado cuánto te asusta tener toda clase de contacto físico con quien sea, y que te sientes más cómoda cuando nadie te dirige la palabra –confesó finalmente-. Pero creo que te haría mucho daño si te hiciera caso, y dejara de hablarte o de acercarme a ti, hija. Así que, aunque te asuste o te moleste, seguiré haciéndote cariño y hablándote todo lo posible.

-No te odiaba hasta hace unos minutos, Carlisle. Pero conseguirás que te odie de veras si insistes –lo previne.

-Preferiría que me odiaras a que siguieras encerrada dentro de ti misma sin comunicarte con nadie –respondió descaradamente.

-¿O sea que no me dejarás en el suelo?

-No hasta que lleguemos al comedor y te siente frente a otro cuaderno en blanco.

-¿Cuántos cuadernos en blanco tienes? –Pregunté con la mandíbula algo apretada.

-Sólo tenía uno, anoche, y era para otra cosa –confesó-. Pero ayer le encargué a Rosalie que comprara un paquete, cuando me vi enfrentado a tener que castigarte después de tantos años. Aunque lo normal hubiera sido darte unas palmadas por intentar escapar, te vi tan asustada que no quise hacerlo. Preferí buscar una forma alternativa de llamarte la atención, y cruzar los dedos para que funcionara. Pero, aunque no me guste la idea de que hayas intentado escapar, o de que nos trates mal, me alegro de que al fin estés haciendo algo más que andar como un robot día tras día. Eso no es vivir hija.

-Bueno. Gracias supongo –murmuré resignada. Sólo tenía que intentar no ofender a nadie. Y, sobre escapar, tendría que actuar en forma inteligente, para que funcionara al primer intento y no me atraparan…

Carlisle por suerte no siguió hablando, y se limitó a hacerme cariño en la espalda. Intenté que no se notara lo tensa que eso me ponía, y aproveché que los brujos no estaban para pensar con privacidad. Si quería escapar, tenía que procurar no hacer planes concretos que Alice pudiera "ver", y no pensar en nada relacionado con la idea de escapar mientras Edward estuviera cerca.

Lo mejor sería intentarlo cuando estuviera sola con Esme, esperar a que se presentara una buena ocasión. Tarde o temprano tendría que relajarse un poco, o distraerse el tiempo suficiente como para que yo pudiera intentar algo. Tuve una idea. Yo había visto innumerables veces cómo manejaban los vampiros. De pronto tuve la certeza de que, de tener un auto y las llaves (y tal vez algo con qué alzarme para ver por el parabrisas), lograría conducir lejos. Tendría que ser uno de los vehículos más "bajos" eso sí. Supuse que el auto de Alice serviría. En ese sólo me había subido unas pocas veces, cuando Alice me llevaba de compras, pero sabía que Alice siempre guardaba las llaves en su velador. No había verificado que todavía lo hacía, en la nueva casa, pero si había sido así en todas las casas anteriores, seguro que en esta mantendría la costumbre, ¿no? Y su coche era muy rápido. Pero no debía hacer planes concretos, sino sólo mantenerlo al nivel de ideas. No me ayudaría en nada que Alice se pusiera paranoica. Guardaría las llaves en otra parte, o me acusaría con sus padres, y eso sería muy contraproducente.

Me obligué a pensar en otra cosa. Aunque no podía oír a los otros vampiros cerca, no quería arriesgarme a que Edward notara que acababa de tener un embrión de plan.

-.-

Cuando los vampiros fueron volviendo, me concentré en lo mucho que me molestaba que Carlisle me hiciera copiar líneas. Supuse que ese sería un pensamiento (y sentimiento) normal y oportuno para alguien que acababa de pasar la noche copiando líneas y que se pasaría el resto del día haciéndolo nuevamente. Y funcionó: Alice y Edward me miraron con pena, y Jasper me mandó un poco de calma con su don.

Carlisle mantuvo su palabra: le pidió a Emmett que condujera el auto y no me soltó hasta que llegamos al comedor. Me hizo cariño en la cabeza todo el viaje. Eso me exasperó al principio, aunque a mitad de camino ya me había relajado y no me molestaba. No se les ocurrió ponerse a cantar, por suerte, y eso me alegró.

Cuando llegamos, Carlisle me dejó junto a la mesa del comedor y se fue a su escritorio. Mientras tanto, fui a vaciar el cuenco de cerámica a la chimenea de la sala y volví rápido, ya que Carlisle me había dicho que lo esperara. Aunque supuse que no se enojaría porque hubiera simplemente ido a vaciar el pocillo.

-¿Por qué fuiste a la sala? –Preguntó apenas volvió de su escritorio.

-¡Sabía que preguntarías eso! –Le dije, sonriendo para aligerar el ambiente. Le mostré el pocillo-. Sólo fui a vaciar el basurero –expliqué-. Debiste haberme traído un bolígrafo, o un portaminas.

-Yo creo que debería pasarte una pluma y un tintero, para que te cueste más –respondió.

Lo miré alarmada.

-Es broma, hija –me dijo de inmediato, sonriendo-. ¿Prefieres usar un portaminas?

-No. De hecho me gusta tener una excusa para parar de vez en cuando –le contesté con franqueza.

Carlisle me pasó el cuaderno que traía. Este tenía una tapa monocromática verde, a diferencia del que me había pasado en la noche, que tenía la foto de un atardecer. También me pasó un nuevo lápiz mina.

-Este es para cuando se te acabe el lápiz anterior, que ya está un poco corto.

-Esto es poco ecológico –le dije, sentándome. En cierta forma me sentía más relajada de que se tomara el asunto del castigo con humor-. Tanto papel y lápices, usados para algo tan poco útil. ¿No preferirías que digitara las líneas en una computadora?

-No. Podrías hacer trampa y usar _copy and paste_ sin que yo me diera cuenta. Además, el hecho de que veas en todo momento cuántas páginas te quedan por llenar ayudará a que te arrepientas.

-Si me dijeras que digitara un número equivalente de líneas sabría de todas formas cuántas líneas me faltan –expliqué.

-Lo dices en serio o sólo como broma –me preguntó Carlisle con calma.

-Era broma, lo siento –le respondí, volviendo al tono serio.

Carlisle sonrió todavía más.

-Aunque sea un castigo, y se supone que deberías estar molesta y aburrirte, me encanta que hagas bromas –dijo contento.

-No creo que me dure mucho el buen humor –aseguré, mirando el cuaderno.

-Ok, hija –dijo, poniéndose más serio-. Escribe "No volveré a escapar, porque me pondría en peligro y preocuparía a mi familia.".

Le hice caso, deseando que hubiera dejado la frase en las cuatro primeras palabras nada más. Lo bueno es que conseguí hacer la letra bien grande, y que "familia" quedara en otra línea, pensando que así me ahorraría muchas líneas. Lo malo fue que Carlisle se dio cuenta, y me hizo borrar la línea entera con la goma del lápiz y volverla a copiar con letra normal, en una sola línea. Pero por suerte se lo tomó con humor.

Y, copiando eso, con Carlisle leyendo al lado, me pasé buena parte del día. Fue aburrido, pero por alguna razón no lo encontré tan desagradable. Y fue reconfortante notar que estaba sintiendo algo que no resultaba tan desagradable.

-.-


	3. Capítulo 28

AN:

Gracias Cclarcy! Espero que disfrutes este cuarto final, y que todo te vaya bien con lo que escribes :)

Gracias Sid! Seguiré este final alternativo, está muy avanzado, y espero que sacie tu curiosidad.

Gracias Lyz! :D Estoy muy feliz de que te siga gustando leer mi ff!

**Capítulo 28**

Las siguientes semanas no me dieron respiro. No me dejaron sola más que para bañarme. E, incluso cuando me bañaba, Esme llegaba al rato obligándome a volver a salir de mi cuarto y a interactuar con el resto de la familia. Lo bueno fue que pude ver harta televisión. Lo malo fue que estaba siempre con vampiros cerca que informaban al resto lo qué estaba pensando, o lo qué estaba sintiendo. Me fue cayendo la teja de a poco: me irritaban a propósito, como una forma de obligarme a dejar de vegetar. Y supuse que algo de razón tenían, ya que es muy difícil mantenerse impávida, sin reaccionar, cuando te molestan y te molestan y te siguen molestando. Pero me concentré en evitar toda reacción que se pudiera considerar "falta de respeto", ya que no quería tener que leer en voz alta el cuaderno de la tapa del atardecer.

Carlisle, por suerte, no estaba tan seguido ya que tenía que trabajar. Pero, cuando no estaba trabajando, su esposa y él rara vez desaparecían de dónde me estuvieran obligando a pasar el tiempo. Las pocas veces que salían juntos siempre me dejaban con algunos de mis "hermanos", y siempre había algún brujo en el grupo. Eso me obligó a no hacer planes, y a no pensar en la idea que había tenido.

Otro cambio que se produjo fue que Esme tomó el cuadro "pinte con números" que tenía a medias y los otros dos que tenía sin empezar, y los escondió en el cuarto de ella. Eso me dio rabia. Le dije que eran míos y que no tenía derecho a quitármelos, pero ella me aseguró que no era un castigo sino un incentivo para que volviera a pintar cosas que yo misma imaginara. Intenté reconfortarme pintando dibujos impresos, como venía haciendo hace años, pero ella se molestó y me prohibieron usar la impresora sin permiso. Paradójicamente, cuando me piqué y calqué un dibujo desde un libro para pintarlo sin tener que dibujar (como forma de rebelarme), no se enojaron. De hecho, Carlisle parecía encantado de que la Daniela "burrita" hubiera vuelto. Aunque, de todos modos, me quitaron el dibujo calcado. Entonces me di por vencida, llené una hoja de curvas sin sentido y pinté eso. Cuando me preguntaron qué era les contesté que arte abstracto y que me dejaran en paz. Y, por suerte, lo hicieron.

Por otra parte, como ya no me dejaban estar sola, pintar había dejado de ser una actividad relajante en ese sentido también. Ya no podía desaparecer un rato diciendo que estaría pintando en mi cuarto.

Cuando por fin llegó septiembre sentí alivio. Aunque tuviera que estudiar con Esme, al menos la casa se vaciaría de vampiros por una buena parte del día. Esos últimos días de vacaciones hice un gran esfuerzo en mantener mis pensamientos y sentimientos bajo control, ya que no quería alertar a Alice, Edward o Jasper sobre mis expectativas.

Hasta que por fin llegó el lunes 5 de septiembre por la mañana.

Esa noche la había pasado (obligada) en el cuarto de Esme y Carlisle, "relajándome" con ellos. Mientras los retoños se acaramelaban en sus cuartos, yo intentaba interesarme en el libro que estábamos leyendo por turnos con ellos dos. Leíamos una hoja cada uno, y nos lo íbamos pasando. Yo lo encontraba estúpido y tremendamente aburrido. Pero, por alguna ridícula razón, a ellos parecía gustarles hacer eso, conmigo en medio, y ni siquiera me retaron cuando les dije (diplomáticamente) cuán latero me parecía. Parecían encantados de que me quejara.

Cuando por fin Carlisle se levantó y se fue a la ducha, le pregunté a Esme si podía irme a mi cuarto un rato antes de que comenzara a estudiar con ella.

-¿Me prometes que si te dejo no intentarás escapar? –Me preguntó muy seria, mirándome a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo –le contesté, y evité cualquier pensamiento rebelde ya que los otros todavía no salían.

-Ok, iré a buscarte más tarde a tu cuarto –me prometió con esa sonrisa suya tan amable… Tan "Esme".

-Gracias –le dije sinceramente, y salí sintiéndome libre por primera vez en más de dos meses.

No hice gran cosa, durante la hora que siguió. Llené compulsivamente una hoja cuadriculada con un motivo geométrico que se repetía al infinito, y me obligué a concentrarme en eso. Me sobresalté un poco cuando llamaron a mi puerta, y reconocí la forma de tocar de Carlisle. Me puse tensa en forma automática.

-Pasa Carlisle –le dije de inmediato, con voz neutral.

Venía vestido para el trabajo, así que probablemente no se quedaría mucho rato.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunté-. Sólo estaba dibujando –me defendí mostrándole la libreta. Él sonrió.

-No seas paranoica –me dijo-, sólo subí a despedirme y a desearte que tengas un buen día.

-Que tengas un buen día tú también, Carlisle –le dije con amabilidad, rogando que así se fuera más rápido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La clásica pregunta… La infaltable _puta_ pregunta… Cómo me agotaban…

-Me siento bien –le aseguré sonriendo-. De hecho me entusiasma volver a estudiar en casa, con Esme –mentí.

-Me alegro tanto, hija –me dijo contento-. A la noche espero que me cuentes cómo estuvo tu primer día.

-Claro Carlisle –le contesté con diplomacia, forzándome a mantener la sonrisa en la cara.

Yo en realidad hubiera deseado que Esme me pasara el trabajo del día por una gatera en la puerta y que me dejaran sola por el resto del día. Llevaba más de dos meses rodeada de vampiros preguntones las veinticuatro horas del día, y lo único que había rogado es que ese lunes llegara para que por fin me dejaran en paz un rato.

-Nos vemos en algunas horas, tesoro –me dijo acercándose más y dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-Nos vemos –le dije con la misma sonrisa un poco forzada, esperando que no se diera cuenta.

Cuando por fin se fue de mi cuarto, y luego de un minuto escuché su auto irse, sentí algo de alivio. Y, cuando oí a los otros seis alejarse en el todoterreno, cerré los ojos y di gracias.

Tomé una decisión estratégica de último minuto, para partir con el pie derecho con Esme: si el objetivo era que ella relajara la seguridad, pondría todo el empeño que pudiera en hacerla sentir confiada en que yo estaba razonablemente contenta de quedarme en casa con ella. Me puse de pie, salí de mi cuarto, y me fui a buscarla a ella, en vez de esperar en mi cuarto a que ella fuera por mí. Sospeché que eso la animaría.

Y tuve razón.

La encontré en su cuarto, tendida en su cama, aparentemente relajándose. Tenía la puerta de su cuarto abierta, y apenas me asomé por el umbral vi que sonrió, aunque no abrió los ojos.

-Te oí bajar, hija –me dijo.

No le contesté, pero volví a tenderme junto a ella, en el espacio que había ocupado durante la noche.

-Pensé en buscarte yo, para variar –le dije riendo.

-Gracias tesoro –me dijo contenta, y abrió los ojos. Me tomó la mano izquierda (la más cercana) y me la apretó por un segundo. Luego me la soltó.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan? –Le pregunté fingiendo entusiasmo.

Eso la hizo reír.

-Te tengo una sorpresa –me dijo, con voz cómplice.

-¿Una sorpresa? –Pregunté, con auténtica curiosidad aunque también con un poco de miedo. ¿No estaría pensando en enseñarme chino, o algo igualmente loco?

-Estaba pensando en enseñarte a usar un programa de dibujo de la computadora –explicó-. ¿Qué te parecería diseñar un libro de pintar?

Eso no me lo esperaba, confieso. Y no sonaba tan demencial.

-Suena bien –le contesté con franqueza-. ¿Es fácil o difícil de aprender?

Eso la hizo reír bastante.

-Es fácil –me aseguró-. Aprenderás rápido, y luego podemos trabajar todos los días en ese pequeño proyecto.

-¿Todo el día? –Le pregunté, un poco inquieta-. ¿Cuántas páginas quieres que tenga el libro?

-No importa cuántas páginas tenga –me dijo restándole importancia-. Pero no estaremos todo el día en eso. Estaba pensando que hacerte estudiar las mismas cosas que has visto en la escuela no tiene sentido, de modo que pensé mejor en llevar a cabo algunos proyectos juntas, para que hagas algo más creativo.

Debo reconocer que eso me conmovió. No le contesté.

-¿No te gusta la idea? –Me preguntó, algo inquieta.

-Gracias Esme –le dije simplemente.

Me di cuenta de que sentía gratitud. Después de tanto tiempo, me había sentido dos veces agradecida en un mismo día (la primera había sido cuando los otros vampiros se habían ido). Esme me miró contenta.

-De nada, hija. ¿Quieres que te cuente de los otros proyectos en los que había pensado?

-Claro –le respondí, con bastante más tranquilidad de la que hubiera imaginado sentir esa mañana.

-Aunque sé que no te gusta escribir, estaba pensando en que escribiéramos un cuento…

Eso me hizo arrugar la cara.

-¡Espera a que termine! –Me dijo al verme la cara-. Estaba pensando en buscar palabras al azar e intentar ir escribiendo una historia totalmente impensada con ellas. Puede que no resulte, pero imaginé que si lo intentamos podría resultar divertido.

Me miró expectante.

-Bueno, podemos intentarlo y ver qué pasa –concedí, aunque no le veía ningún interés a esa actividad.

-También estaba pensando en que comenzáramos un criadero de conejos. Sé que tú querías tener ratas, pero esas me dan asco. ¿Te gustaría tener conejos?

-Tú dices… ¿Cómo para bebérnoslos? –Pregunté insegura. Ella asintió, entusiasta.

-La verdad, Esme, no. La idea de criar ratas era porque las ratas no me dan pena. Pero sería horriblemente triste tener conejitos y luego matarlos.

-Entiendo, tesoro –me aseguró Esme. Me pasó una mano por la cabeza y me la rascó un poco-. No te preocupes, no criaremos conejos entonces.

-¿Y cerdos? –Propuse.

-No. Huelen mal y ensucian demasiado. Además, entiendo que para criar esa clase de animales se necesita tener permisos especiales.

-Hay gente que tiene un cerdo como mascota, ¿no?

-Supongo que tener un solo cerdo no sería problema. Pero si quieres criarlos como para consumirlos necesitas cumplir ciertos requisitos y tener permisos legales.

-Ok. No criaremos cerdos –acepté-. ¿En qué más habías pensado?

Esme sonrió de oreja a oreja, y me miró con cara de cumpleaños. Eso me dio mala espina.

-¿Quieres aprender a tocar piano? –Preguntó.

Había acertado: idea latera. A mí nunca me había gustado la música. Intenté que no se notara mi desagrado, pero ella lo notó de todas formas, probablemente porque estaba pendiente de mi reacción.

-No te gusta la idea –me dijo, triste.

-No me interesa la música –argumenté-. Y me da mucha lata tener que aprender a tocar un instrumento.

-También había pensado en que compusiéramos algo juntas. ¿Qué te parece?

Se me arrugó más la cara.

-¿Tampoco te anima eso? –Me preguntó, desanimada.

-Me suena absurdamente complicado –confesé, un poco avergonzada.

-¿Y no te gustaría intentarlo?

-Ok. Intentémoslo –respondí resignada-. Pero si queda horrible diré que tú me obligaste.

-Bueno hija. ¿Y si queda bien?

-Diré igualmente que tú me obligaste –aseguré, sonriéndole-. ¿Puedo proponer algo?

-¡Claro! –Me dijo contenta, sentándose entusiasmada.

-¿Pero me oirás hasta el final, con una mente abierta?

Eso pareció inquietarla a ella.

-Bueno hija, si es demasiado descabellado…

-Sólo te pedí que escucharas toda la idea, no que aceptaras forzosamente –la tranquilicé. Funcionó, ya que sonrió nuevamente.

-Cuéntame –me dijo.

-Estaba pensando en lo de criar ratas –le dije, y arrugó la cara de inmediato. Me iba a interrumpir pero levanté las manos para que me dejara seguir-. Se me ocurrió cuando me hablaste de los conejos. Estaba pensando en partir con una pareja de ratas salvajes, las más grandotas que pueda encontrar, ya que esas tienen más sangre, y luego dejarlas que se reproduzcan. Pero no me las bebería, ni a ellas ni a la segunda generación, sino que sólo de la tercera generación en adelante, cuando estemos seguros de que son ratas completamente limpias, completamente de criadero. ¿Qué te parece? –Pregunté esperanzada.

Esme tenía una sonrisa forzada en la cara.

-No es un asunto de higiene –explicó-. Simplemente, no soporto las ratas. Lo siento Daniela, pero la respuesta a eso sigue y seguirá siendo _no_.

-Ok. No hay problema –le aseguré.

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea? –Me preguntó con amabilidad. Claramente, le había dado pena vetar mi criadero de ratas.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que con tus ideas tenemos de sobra para entretenernos –le aseguré.

Esme sonrió, me dio un beso en la frente, y se paró de un salto. Me pidió que la esperara, y su cara de felicidad me dio un poco de miedo. ¿Qué más se le podría haber ocurrido, Dios mío? Oí como salía de la casa y se metía a la bodega que estaba junto al garaje. Yo sólo había entrado a la bodega cuando recién habíamos llegado a la casa, en el recorrido inicial. Y esa vez estaba vacía. Sentí auténtica curiosidad (a pesar del miedo), aunque cuando Esme volvió a su cuarto, y la vi entrar con un paquete con forma de libro envuelto en papel de regalo, se me vino el alma al piso. ¿Sería posible que un paquete con forma de libro contuviera algo interesante? Supuse que sí, aunque no me sentí muy optimista.

Esme me notó la cara, y se puso triste.

-Tu padre te quería tener una sorpresa, para que te pusieras contenta en tu primer día de clases –me aseguró.

-A veces me cuesta entender a tu esposo –le dije con franqueza-. ¿Es un libro, verdad?

-La vida de un vampiro es muy larga –explicó Esme-. Y es bueno usar el tiempo para aprender cosas nuevas, o si no se vuelve aburrida.

Había acertado. Por el comentario, estaba claro que me darían la lata con lo que sea que contuviera ese paquete.

-Yo disfruto relajándome sola, en silencio –le expliqué intentando ser diplomática-. No soy como ustedes, Esme. A mí no me gusta estar rodeada de vampiros y forzándome a aprender cosas nuevas todo el tiempo. Sólo les sigo la corriente porque no tengo alternativa.

Esme volvió a ponerse triste, pero igual me pasó el paquete de regalo.

-¿No lo pueden devolver y ya? –Le pregunté.

-Supongo que se puede –respondió a regañadientes-. Pero preferiría que lo abrieras, le dieras las gracias a tu padre cuando llegara, y que intentaras aprender por al menos un tiempo.

Lo abrí, resignada, y era un manual con ejercicios para piano. Dios… Cuando uno pensaba que la vida no se podía poner peor…

-¿Tú me enseñarás? –Pregunté resignada.

-Edward o Rosalie te pueden enseñar también si prefieres –me aseguró Esme. Parecía deprimida.

-No, enséñame tú –le contesté, dándome por vencida, y comencé a ojear el libraco sin gran interés. Parecía chino. Me dieron ganas de gritar, pero mantuve mi rostro impávido.

-Gracias Esme –le dije. Y decidí hacer las cosas "bien" para que mi plan de "relajarlos" funcionara-. ¿Me prestas tu celular por favor?

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó algo suspicaz.

-Marca tú, si quieres –le dije con calma-. Llama a tu esposo y pásamelo. Quiero darle las gracias por su regalo.

Eso la puso contenta. Sacó el teléfono, marcó y me lo pasó apenas terminó. Carlisle contestó casi de inmediato, inquieto, y tratándome de _amor_ en inglés.

-No soy tu amor, soy Daniela –le dije con fingida jovialidad-. Sólo llamaba para darte las gracias por el libro. Esme me dijo que comenzaría a enseñarme hoy mismo –inventé, pero vi que Esme sonreía y que no le había molestado que inventara eso de "hoy mismo".

-De nada hija. Me alegro de que te gustara. ¿Va todo bien?

-Todo bien, gracias. Te dejo para que sigas trabajando.

-Hasta la noche tesoro.

-Nos vemos Carlisle. Que tengas un buen día.

Colgué, y le devolví el celular a Esme.

-¿Así que te enseñaré desde hoy mismo? –Preguntó contenta.

-Asumí que podía inventarme eso –confesé-. Inspiración del momento supongo.

-Está bien hija.

Supongo que temió que yo pudiera cambiar de opinión si me dejaba pensar demasiado, ya que me tomó en brazos muy rápido, agarró el manual con la otra mano y me llevó a la sala. Se sentó frente al piano y me sentó sobre ella. Abrió el manual y lo puso en una página en la que había un esquema de un piano. Ok. Al menos eso podía entenderlo.

-¿Existe el libro "Piano para dummies"? –Le pregunté riendo.

-No sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, pero si quieres busco. Aunque yo pensaba que no te gustaban los libros.

-Era broma, Esme –le aseguré-. Será mucho mejor si no le metes más libros al asunto.

-¡Esa es mi flojita! -Respondió riendo, entusiasta, y me plantó un beso en la mejilla-. La extrañaba.

Eso me hizo sentir mal, por alguna razón. De pronto deseé estar en el colegio con los otros, donde era caballo y no burro. En las escuelas en las que había estado desde que era caballo nunca un profesor me había encontrado floja.

Esme comenzó a tocar algo, e intenté distraerme mirando qué hacía con las manos. No recordaba haber escuchado lo que estaba tocando, aunque sonaba agradable. Cuando terminó, aplaudí un poquito para hacerla sentir bien.

-Gracias hija –me dijo.

-¿Qué era? –Le pregunté.

-Una canción que había hecho para tu padre, pero nunca le puse letra –admitió-. Siempre que intentaba escribir algo sonaba mal, y al final decidí que era más agradable así.

-Sonaba bonita –admití-. ¿Le gustó a Carlisle?

-Sí –me dijo contenta.

Me quedé mirando el piano, y me sentí deprimida. Al ver tocar a Esme, intentando entender cómo movía las manos, me había parecido muy difícil. Y, si a eso le agregaba lo complicado que se veía el manual, me venían ganas de arrancar.

-Vamos a ir paso a paso –me aseguró Esme, adivinando la razón de mi desánimo-. No te abrumes.

-Ok –murmuré.

Esme se paró, y me explicó cómo sentarme y cómo poner las manos. Hasta ahí íbamos bien. Incluso cuando me dijo cuáles eran las notas en el piano todavía la seguía, ya que me sonaba un poco de la época en la que iba al colegio en Chile y había tenido que tocar flauta. Pero, cuando me mostró un esquema del manual e intentó explicarme la equivalencia entre las teclas y los pentagramas comencé a marearme. Recordé con amargura cómo nunca había conseguido aprender eso en clases de música, cuando era humana.

-¿Voy muy rápido, tesoro? –Me preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta de que ya no la seguía.

-No sé Esme –murmuré sin mirarla-. No entiendo nada –confesé.

Esme no me respondió de inmediato, pero me pasó una mano por la espalda por algunos segundos.

-Bueno, lo intentaremos de otro modo –dijo, cerrando el manual-. Vuelvo enseguida –agregó yéndose.

La sentí entrar a su taller y revolver en algunos cajones, luego volvió con algunas cosas. Acercó una silla al piano y se sentó. En una hoja dibujó un pentagrama grande, y recortó un círculo en un post-it.

-Por ahora sólo nos concentraremos en que te acostumbres a reconocer las notas. Pondré el puntito en el pentagrama, con la clave de sol, e intentarás recordar a qué nota corresponde en el piano. Y, si te equivocas, no importa. Te diré cuál era y seguiremos. ¿Te parece eso? –Propuso.

-Ok, probemos –acepté resignada. Sólo tenía que aguantar un rato.

Esme puso el puntito sobre la línea inferior, y me miró expectante. Miré el puntito, las teclas, y la volví a mirar.

-Lo siento, Esme –le dije-. No recuerdo.

-_Mi_, tesoro –me dijo con calma-. ¿Recuerdas cuál era el Do central?

-¿El del medio? –Pregunté insegura. No me acordaba.

Sonrió, y tocó una tecla. Movió el puntito y lo puso flotando debajo del pentagrama. Dibujó unas rayitas para indicar que iba sobre una línea imaginaria _debajo_ de la de más abajo.

-Ese es el Do central –Dijo-. Tócalo.

Obedecí. Y seguimos un buen rato así, con ella moviendo el puntito, soplándome la respuesta correcta, y yo intentando recordar. Me sentía como el vampiro más _lento_ del mundo. Supongo que fue en gran parte porque no tenía ninguna gana de aprender eso.

Pero Esme había tenido razón. Luego de un buen rato ya fui capaz de reconocer las teclas blancas al menos. Comencé a relajarme un poco. Luego Esme hizo otro pentagrama en otra hoja, con otro dibujito al inicio (clave de Fa) y ahí perdí la paciencia porque era diferente y se me comenzaron a enredar con las que acababa de aprender. Pero Esme no perdió la paciencia. Volvió a poner el puntito flotando, más arriba del pentagrama esta vez, le dibujó las rayitas adicionales, y volvió a empezar "Este es el Do central, Daniela, tócalo con la mano izquierda". Y seguimos…

-.-

Luego de un rato, a pesar de que ya me parecía bastante menos oscuro que al principio, comencé a aburrirme y a desear estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Esme notó mi cara de tedio, por suerte, y guardó las hojitas y el puntito dentro del manual.

-Ok, Daniela –me dijo parándose-. Mañana seguiremos. ¿Te sientes más tranquila ahora?

-Sí, pero me sigue sin gustar la idea de aprender piano –confesé amargada.

-Vamos a ir de a poquito –me tranquilizó.

-¿Tengo opción? –gruñí.

Esme no contestó, pero me pasó una mano por la cabeza. Luego me tomó la mano, me llevó a su cuarto, tomó su computadora y me condujo al comedor. Ahí abrió un software de diseño que me aterró nada más por el tiempo que se tardó en abrirse. Y, cuando vi la cantidad de menús, submenús, e íconos varios que aparecían quedé aterrada.

-No te asustes –me dijo Esme de inmediato-. Parece complicado, pero no lo es de verdad. Es cierto que hay muchos menús, pero es porque hay muchas herramientas diferentes que puedes usar.

-¿Puedo usar el _Paint_ mejor? –Rogué.

Me miró algo triste.

-Por favor, inténtalo al menos –me rogó ella-. Iremos de a poco. Una herramienta a la vez.

Me resigné, por segunda vez en el día.

-.-

Pasamos el resto de la mañana con lo del software de diseño, y no le vi el interés. Es cierto que tenía su mérito, y que todo era bastante preciso. Incluso cuando vi que un mismo dibujo se podía agrandar o achicar sin deformarlo (como ocurría con el _Paint_), y que se podía repetir, incluso girar, varias veces, lo encontré un poco entretenido. Pero no se me ocurría mucho qué dibujar con una herramienta como esa. Y no tenía ganas de pensar. Al final, conseguí hacer un primer dibujo, que no fue nada más que una repetición circular de un dibujo sin mucho sentido que había intentado hacer con puras líneas y curvas. Pero como parecía un _mandala_, declaré que eso era para que Esme me dejara de latear con el programa de una vez.

-¿No te gustó? –Preguntó apenada.

-No mucho –confesé-. Entiendo que es útil, y que los dibujos quedan perfectos, pero no se me ocurre qué dibujar con esto –le expliqué apuntando vagamente la pantalla.

-Ya se te va a ocurrir –me aseguró-. ¿Sabes? –Agregó entusiasta-. Si quieres, puedes hacer un dibujo muy grande y con muchos detalles, y lo mandamos a imprimir en un papel grande a otra parte, y puedes tener un dibujo gigante para pintar.

-Sí, supongo –contesté con diplomacia aunque, por alguna razón desconocida, la idea no me entusiasmaba mucho. Eso me extrañó a mí. ¿Por qué me sentía desanimada? De pronto me sentí agobiada, y me dieron ganas de estar sola.

Esme de todas formas imprimió el dibujo (tamaño normal), y me lo pasó. Y me dijo que podía relajarme un rato pintando ese primer dibujo mío. Fuimos a mi cuarto a buscar mis lápices de colores favoritos (los más blanditos) y bajamos de vuelta al comedor. Esme no me quiso dejar sola, aunque se lo pedí. Incluso me ayudó a pintar el dibujo, y debo confesar que lo pasé bien y que nos quedó bonito a pesar de las escasas expectativas que yo tenía.

-Los vamos a ir guardando –dijo Esme entusiasta, metiendo el dibujo pintado en una camisa plástica para archivador, y ésta en un archivador blanquito nuevo-. Luego, cuando tengamos los dibujos listos para tu libro, vamos a escanear las versiones pintadas para agregarlas al libro. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ok –le dije. No me parecía una mala idea-. Pero, ¿No sería mejor hacer los dibujos a mano y escanearlos también para hacer el libro, en vez de darse la lata de dibujarlos en la computadora?

-Lo podríamos hacer cómo tú dices –me aseguró-, pero la idea era que aprendieras a usar una herramienta, y que te quedaran más profesionales.

-Pero los artistas no pintan con computadoras –argumenté.

-Nadie te impide que sigas dibujando y pintando a mano, Daniela –me dijo seria-. De hecho, te quité los "pinte con números" y el acceso a la impresora para motivarte a que lo hicieras. Pero, durante las horas de clase, quiero que aprendas a hacer cosas nuevas, diferentes de lo que haces todo el tiempo.

-Ok Esme. Era sólo una idea –me defendí.

Supuse que podría inventar algún dibujo a diario con el dichoso programa, aunque terminaran quedándome puros bodrios.

-No te desanimes -me dijo sonriendo-. Y ahora vamos con el cuento. Ve a traer tu diccionario.

Obedecí, sintiendo que el día no acabaría nunca. Subí a mi cuarto, y cogí el mamotreto que me habían regalado cuando cumplí 21 años. Las páginas estaban un poco amarillas. Hacía casi 20 años que lo tenía. Sentí un poco de vértigo. Recordé a mi familia muerta, y sentí una pena que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué de pronto me daba pena? ¡Yo hace mucho que lo había superado! Me di cuenta de que todo lo que me había hecho la familia desde mi último cumpleaños era la causa. ¡Ellos me había mosqueado hasta obligarme a sentir cosas! ¡Esos malditos vampiros tenían la culpa!

Sentí que Esme subía la escalera, probablemente inquieta porque yo no bajaba. Compuse la cara de inmediato, para evitar el interrogatorio que vendría irremediablemente si se daba cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo. Dejé mi diccionario de vuelta en su estantería, y bajé muy rápido. Me encontré con Esme en el rellano.

-¿Y tu diccionario? –Preguntó.

-Voy a buscar un diccionario español a la biblioteca –le dije con decisión, sin detenerme-. Si voy a escribir algo quiero que sea en mi propio idioma.

-Ok –dijo simplemente, y me siguió.

Escogimos uno de dos tomos, y volvimos al comedor. Me senté, y de pronto me pregunté qué demonios había hecho con mi vida. Me invadió una sensación de vacío. Miré discretamente alrededor. Era un lugar bonito. Esme era bonita también, y era amable conmigo. Me quería. Intenté recordar la cara de mi mamá. Sentí pánico al darme cuenta de que no recordaba los detalles con precisión. Ni los de ella, ni los de mi padre. Hasta el rostro de mi hermanita era cómo un recuerdo impreciso en mi cabeza. Podía recordar sus rostros pero, si intentaba recordar los detalles como para dibujarlos, no conseguía visualizarlos. Ni siquiera tenía una foto de ellos. Apreté la mandíbula, porque sentí que me pondría a llorar.

Noté con pánico que Esme se había dado cuenta de que _algo_ me pasaba. Sonreí de inmediato.

-¿Cómo escogeremos las palabras al azar? –Pregunté de inmediato, tomando uno de los tomos.

Esme me lo quitó con delicadeza y lo dejó lejos de mi alcance. Luego tomó el otro tomo, y lo dejó sobre el primero.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? –Me preguntó, preocupada.

-Nada –mentí. Me encogí de hombros para enfatizar-. Tú sabes que me da una lata tremenda escribir –agregué riendo-. Así que no te quejes si ves que tengo cara de aburrida.

-No tenías cara de aburrida –me dijo seria.

Vi que me iba a tomar en brazos y salté de la silla para alejarme.

-¿No me vas a dar un recreo? –Le pregunté, obligándome a sonreír. Sólo tenía ganas de estar sola, que me dejara tranquila un rato. ¿Qué mierda había hecho por más de veinte años, fingiendo ser la hija de unos desconocidos?

-Pintar el mandala fue el recreo –explicó ella, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Estás cansada?

-Sí –le dije de inmediato. Y era casi verdad. Aunque los vampiros en teoría no se cansaban, yo sentía que ese día ya había tenido suficiente.

Esme se me acercó muy rápido, y me tomó en brazos antes de que consiguiera salir corriendo. Intenté que me soltara, pero me abrazó de un modo que no pude ni siquiera mover los brazos. Subió conmigo a mi cuarto, y se tendió en mi cama conmigo.

-Suéltame Esme –le pedí intentando aparentar calma-. Me estás apretando –inventé.

Esme me dio un poco de margen para moverme, pero no lo suficiente para soltarme.

-Cuéntame qué sientes, por favor tesoro –me dijo bajito.

-Siento rabia de que me tengas así, sin poder moverme –insistí.

-Si te suelto, ¿me prometes no salir corriendo? –Preguntó inquieta.

Me quedé en silencio un par de segundos.

-Ok, te lo prometo –respondí a regañadientes.

Esme me soltó, y me alejé de ella todo lo que pude en mi cama. Lo que no fue mucho, ya que mi cama no era muy grande.

-Por favor dime qué te pasó –insistió Esme-. Quiero ayudarte.

-No me pasó nada –mentí-. Sólo quería hacer lo del cuento de una vez para terminar pronto –inventé con calma.

Esme no me contestó de inmediato, y aproveché para girarme para el otro lado y concentrarme en mi refugio mental. La sentí acercarse, luego de unos segundos, y comenzó a hacerme cariño en la cabeza.

-No te puedo ayudar si no me cuentas –insistió.

Me mantuve en mi cueva. En algún momento tendría que aburrirse y dejarme en paz.

-.-


	4. Capítulo 29

AN: ¡Gracias Nn!

**Capítulo 29**

Comencé a relajarme, y algo más tarde me di cuenta de que Esme me seguía haciendo cariño. Miré alrededor, y vi que la luz entraba en un ángulo un poco diferente por la ventana. Estiré mi cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj que tenía en el velador. Sólo había pasado poco más de una hora. Sentí que Esme me daba un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Me preguntó.

-Sí, gracias –contesté un poco avergonzada.

-¿Me quieres contar? –Preguntó bajito.

-No.

La oí suspirar.

-¿Quieres conversar con Carlisle, o con alguno de tus hermanos? –ofreció.

-No, gracias –murmuré.

Sentí a Esme moverse a mi espalda y sentarse en mi cama. Me tomó y me sentó sobre ella. La dejé. Me miró a la cara, y parecía preocupada. Eso me dio lata, ya que seguro comenzaría a interrogarme.

-Estabas bien cuando pintábamos tu dibujo. ¿Te sentiste mal porque yo insistiera en que hicieras tu libro de pintar usando el software de diseño? –Preguntó insegura.

-No Esme –la tranquilicé-. Eso sólo me dio lata, porque el programa es complicado y no se me ocurre qué dibujar con eso.

-¿Entonces te sentiste mal cuando te pedí que fueras a buscar el diccionario? ¿O fue la idea de hacer el cuento la que te angustió?

-No pasa nada –le aseguré-. Bajemos a buscar palabras y escribamos el dichoso cuento –agregué sonriendo.

-No Daniela. Eso puede esperar. Quiero entender qué te pasó, para poder ayudarte. Cuando subiste por el diccionario estabas tal vez un poco molesta. Pero luego te tardaste, y en la escalera no me quisiste mirar a la cara. Sé que algo te ocurrió acá en tu cuarto, algo que te hizo sentir mal.

-No pasa nada –insistí, sin energía.

-A veces me gustaría tener el don de Aro… –murmuró Esme.

Eso me hizo reír un poco.

-Yo me alegro de que no lo tengas –le aseguré-. Aro es siniestro.

-Me gustaría mucho saber qué te ocurrió –insistió.

Suspiré.

-Ok, te contaré –le dije resignada-. Pero no la agarres conmigo luego, ni me amargues más la vida ¿Ok?

-¿Te amargo la vida? –Preguntó.

-Sólo un poco, cuando te pones latera o insistente –le aseguré, riendo para que no se lo tomara a mal.

-Lo siento –murmuró-. Te quiero hija. Por favor cuéntame.

-Ok… -Tomé aire y continué, sin mirarla-. Cuando tomé el diccionario recordé que me lo habían regalado hace un montón de años. Y me acordé de mi familia. Y no conseguí recordar sus caras con exactitud. Y me dio pena. Y me dio rabia. Y al darme cuenta de que por culpa de ustedes había comenzado a sentir cosas me dio más rabia. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para volver atrás en el tiempo y no sentir nada.

Esme me acercó más, y me apretó un poco con su abrazo.

-¿Los extrañas? –Me preguntó.

-No exactamente –confesé-. Es más un sentimiento muy fuerte de "qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí, con esta gente, después de tantos años". Fue una sensación muy desagradable, porque me hubiera gustado no estar aquí pero tampoco existe otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

-Somos tu familia –me aseguró Esme-. Este es tu lugar.

-Lo entiendo Esme. Sé que no es lógico, pero cuando estábamos abajo, fue como si de pronto hubiera estado en una casa desconocida y como si tú no fueras más que una vecina, o algo así. No sé qué me pasó.

Esme me hizo cariño un rato, en silencio.

-Creo que es parte del duelo que te saltaste –dijo finalmente-. Y supongo que tantos años reprimiéndote, sin sentir nada, empeoraron las cosas.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie –le rogué.

-Creo que sería bueno contárselo a tu padre -propuso.

-No Esme. Carlisle empezaría con el interrogatorio, y no quiero. Si le cuentas _algo_ de lo que te dije, te juro que no volveré a confiar en ti nunca más en mi vida.

Esme suspiró.

-Ok, tesoro –dijo resignada-. No necesitas ponerte en ese plano. No se lo contaré, aunque creo que te podría ayudar confiar en él.

-No ayudaría en nada –le aseguré cansada-. Él empezaría a preguntar. Yo intentaría que me dejara en paz. Terminaríamos discutiendo. Y probablemente me haría copiar quizá qué en uno de sus cuadernos.

-¿Y si no intentaras que te dejara en paz? –Propuso Esme con delicadeza.

-Córtala Esme –le respondí cansada-. Odio hablar. Y odio _particularmente_ hablar con Carlisle. Él me irrita mucho. Y últimamente me irrita más que de costumbre. Y tus hijos, con su manía de meterse en lo que no les importa, me irritan también.

-Sólo intentan ayudar –aseguró Esme.

-Pues desearía que no lo hicieran –aseguré-. Estaba mucho mejor antes de la mudanza y de mi cumpleaños.

-No, no lo estabas –me aseguró Esme con tono terminante-. Eras como un ente sin personalidad ni voluntad propia.

-¡Al menos no tenía ganas de salir arrancando de mi vida! –Le grité.

Me dio rabia ponerme a tiritar, e intenté pararme. Pero Esme me lo impidió.

-No salgas arrancando, Daniela.

-¿Me puedes dejar sola un rato, Esme? Por favor…

-No. Eso no ayudaría en nada –respondió-. Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Y cuéntame lo que quieras, te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie.

-Tú tal vez no, pero el copuchento de Edward lo vería en tu cabeza y le iría con el chisme a su padre -le dije con rabia.

-Hablaré con él, y le pediré discreción si quieres –me dijo Esme-. Pero sería mejor si…

-¡No voy a hablar con tu esposo! –La interrumpí. Intenté que me soltara nuevamente, sin éxito.

En ese momento, ambas sentimos el auto del susodicho acercarse a la casa.

-¡Te apuesto que fue Alice! –Reclamé-. ¡Ella lo tiene que haber llamado!

-Probablemente –concedió Esme-. Pero ten calma. Recuerda que todos te amamos y queremos ayudarte.

Intenté soltarme nuevamente, pero me seguía agarrando con firmeza.

-¿Esme?

-¿Sí tesoro?

-De verdad no quiero ver a Carlisle. ¿Puedes bajar y entretenerlo tú? Te prometo que me quedaré aquí y no escaparé.

La sentí dudar.

-Por favor, Esme –le rogué.

-Bajaré a hablar con él si me dejas contarle lo que te pasó –propuso.

-¡Me prometiste que no lo harías!

-Preguntará de todas formas.

-Los odio –murmuré.

En ese momento oímos al vehículo detenerse, y a Carlisle bajarse.

-No, no nos odias –me dijo bajito Esme-. Sólo tienes mucha pena. Y te da miedo sentirte así.

-Son un montón de entrometidos, desearía que callera un asteroide sobre esta casa y nos quemara a todos adentro.

-¿Qué cuento es ese del asteroide? –Preguntó Carlisle desde el rellano.

Apareció en menos de un segundo.

-Daniela no se ha sentido muy bien hoy –dijo Esme.

A pesar de que me tenía agarrada, conseguí meterle un codo en las costillas.

-Lo prometiste… -Le dije entre dientes.

-Basta que te vea para que se dé cuenta de eso tesoro –afirmó Esme en tono práctico.

Carlisle miró nuestro intercambio con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a la cama. Esme se movió un poco, conmigo encima, para hacerle espacio, y él se sentó.

-Alice me llamó diciendo que estaban teniendo algunas dificultades –explicó Carlisle-. ¿Qué pasó?

-No pasa nada, Carlisle –le dije con tono neutral-. Íbamos a escribir un cuento y la idea no me entusiasmaba mucho. Discutimos un poco, pero ya está todo bien y vamos a escribir el cuento. ¿Verdad Esme?

La oí suspirar detrás de mí, y no contestó.

-Creo que mi esposa necesita un relevo –afirmó Carlisle-. Y tú, Daniela, un cambio de aire. Así que te llevaré conmigo a mi trabajo.

-No quiero ir a tu trabajo –aseguré-. No quiero oler humanos sangrando, ni ver gente medio muerta.

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Estar sola, y de preferencia lejos de aquí –aseguré. Ellos no contestaron, y de pronto me sentí un poco culpable.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso –dije luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

-¿Y qué más te gustaría hacer, aparte de estar sola y lejos? –Insistió Carlisle.

-No sé. Nadar tal vez. Algo en lo que no necesite pensar ni hablar.

-¿Quieres ir a un lago ahora?

-No. Iríamos un rato, y luego tendríamos que volver. Me gustaría nadar sabiendo que no tengo que regresar.

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer, y que no involucre estar sola ni alejarte? –Insistió Carlisle, un poco triste.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos. Y no había nada que quisiera, aparte de estar sola y lejos. Aunque dejar de sentirme como me sentía también hubiera sido un estado deseable.

-Me gustaría volver a estar como antes de mi cumpleaños, aunque Esme no esté de acuerdo –le dije un poco incómoda.

-Eso te haría pésimo –afirmó Carlisle.

-Era todo más fácil –expliqué.

-De todos modos, no se puede. Aunque decidiéramos que volvieras a la escuela, creo que seguirías sintiendo lo mismo.

-Al menos no me harían preguntas –murmuré.

Carlisle suspiró, y me levantó de los brazos de su esposa.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta –me dijo.

-¿A tu trabajo? –Le pregunté.

-No, ya me dijiste que no querías ir. Estaba pensando en llevarte a nadar de todas formas, aunque no sea exactamente lo que quieres.

No le contesté, y Carlisle se levantó, conmigo en brazos.

-Puedo caminar –murmuré molesta.

Carlisle me puso en la alfombra, y me tomó la mano.

-¿Quieres venir, amor? –Le preguntó a Esme.

-No, creo que ambos deberían conversar –afirmó ella, y me miró fijo a mí. Entendí la indirecta, pero bajé la vista porque me sentí incómoda.

-Está bien, amor. Nos vemos más tarde.

Bajamos y salimos. Carlisle pareció dudar.

-¿Te gustaría más caminar o dar una vuelta en el coche? –Me preguntó.

-Lo que dure menos –respondí mosqueada.

-Ok, entremos y juguemos Scrabble –respondió él, cabreado, devolviéndose y tirándome de la mano.

-¡Ok, El auto! –le dije, intentando detenerlo-. Prefiero dar una vuelta en auto.

Carlisle se detuvo, suspiró y pareció calmarse. Me apretó la mano, dio media vuelta y nos dirigimos a su auto.

-.-

Carlisle no dijo nada por varios minutos, luego de que nos alejáramos de su casa. En el silencio lo miré discretamente, fingiendo que miraba por el parabrisas, y no pude dejar de notar que manejar no parecía ser tan difícil. Yo podría alcanzar los pedales, si acercaba más el asiento al volante. Y, aunque no vería completamente lo que tenía por delante, estaba segura de que podría ver lo suficiente para no chocar. Luego de unos minutos, me forcé a pensar en otra cosa: lo último que necesitaba era que Alice llamara a su padre diciéndole que cuidara que no le robara el coche.

-¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunté.

-A ninguna parte –confesó Carlisle-. Sólo quiero que te relajes.

-Estoy más relajada –afirmé.

Y no era completamente mentira, noté sorprendida. Al pensar en lo de conducir y escapar me había comenzado a sentir mejor. ¿Sería posible conseguir que Carlisle me dejara sola en el auto el tiempo suficiente como para que yo pudiera huir? De pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de hacia dónde quedaba el mar. Sería estúpido robarle el vehículo y luego terminar perdida quizá donde.

-¿Sería muy optimista pensar que me contarás qué pasó hoy? –Preguntó Carlisle, sonriéndome.

-Si no te lo cuento, ¿sería muy pesimista pensar que le pedirás a tu hijo espía que saque la información de la cabeza de tu esposa? –Le pregunté de vuelta.

-Haré lo que haga falta para ayudarte –afirmó-. Y para eso necesito saber qué pasa.

Es decir: se enteraría de todas formas. A la mierda… Ya no quería seguir haciéndole el quite a la pelota. Me sentí un poco cansada de pensar en formas de evitar la discusión.

-Me acordé de mi familia. Me dio pena. Me dio rabia. Deseé volver al tiempo en que me daba lo mismo –Le dije, resumiéndole todo el drama-. Eso fue en resumen lo que me pasó.

-¿Extrañas a tu familia? –Me preguntó con un tono más amable.

-Hoy me di cuenta de que ni siquiera recuerdo bien sus caras. Y eso fue lo que me dio pena –expliqué.

-¿Quieres que te consigamos algunas fotos? –Propuso.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé si mirar las fotos me haga sentir mejor.

-Veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Qué hicieron hoy?

-¿Quieres la versión paso a paso o el resumen ejecutivo?

-Prefiero la versión paso a paso –respondió sonriendo.

Comencé a contarle todo lo que habíamos hecho en el día, mientras él seguía conduciendo. Cuando llegué a la parte del diccionario, se me apretó un poco la guata, y él pareció entender que ahí había partido el problema. Se estacionó en la orilla de la carretera (ya habíamos dejado la zona habitada) y me tomó la mano. Le seguí contando, hasta la parte en la que él había llegado.

-Bueno –dijo él, cuando hube terminado-. Creo que es un avance.

-¡Es una mierda! –Le dije, amargada. Al contarle todo había vuelto a sentir la pena que había sentido esa tarde en la casa.

-No, es mejor así –me dijo apretándome la mano-. Y preferiría que no dijeras palabrotas, me recordó-. La pena pasará de a poco, y no podías seguir guardando lo que sientes dentro para siempre. Aunque ahora estés muy triste, te vamos a acompañar y de a poco te irás sintiendo mucho mejor -prometió.

-No me siento mejor –afirmé.

-Confía en mí, tesoro –insistió-. Es un avance que seas capaz de sentir pena por la muerte de tus padres.

-¡Que no me dio pena que se hayan muerto! –Insistí-. Lo que me dio pena fue que se me habían olvidado los detalles de sus caras.

-Conseguiré fotos de alguna forma –insistió él-. Y, aunque no te des cuenta, te aseguro que sí sientes pena porque hayan muerto.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, recordándolos. Carlisle me soltó la mano, me la puso en la nuca y acercó mi cabeza hacia él. Acercó su cabeza a la mía y me dio un beso en la frente. Me abrazó, a pesar de que seguíamos sentados en el auto, y me comenzó a hacer cariño en el pelo. De a poco me fui calmando.

-Bueno, estar muerto es lo único en común que me queda con ellos –reconocí, más tranquila, luego de un rato-. Aunque al menos ellos descansan en paz. Debe ser agradable…

-¡Ah! Mi hija flojita que siempre quiere descansar… -Se burló Carlisle, soltándome y mirándome sonriente.

Aunque noté que no lo decía con mala intención sino de broma, de todas formas me molestó. Recordé que Esme también me había llamado floja.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Carlisle, inquieto, al verme la cara. Me volvió a tomar la mano y me la apretó.

-No soy tan floja –le dije.

-No, no lo eres –me dijo sonriendo nuevamente-. Pero eres como el agua, buscando siempre el camino más fácil. No lo dije para ofenderte, sino para decirte lo mucho que me gusta que vuelvas de a poco a ser tú misma.

-Esme también me dijo floja, esta mañana. Se me había olvidado contarte eso.

Carlisle pareció extrañado.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Básicamente lo mismo que tú. Supongo que su intención tampoco era ofenderme.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-No. Dijo que era su flojita, y que la extrañaba. Y luego se puso a tocar el piano y me distraje.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Luego me soltó la mano y salió del auto.

-¿Adónde vas? –Le pregunté.

-Sale –me invitó, con una sonrisa-, vamos a cazar algo.

-¡Pero si recién es lunes! –Protesté.

-Mírate en el espejo –insistió con amabilidad-. Tienes sed.

Bajé el espejito que había arriba, frente a mi asiento, y vi que tenía los ojos de color café un poco oscuro. Era verdad. Todo ese drama me debía haber dado sed. ¡Pero no tenía _tanta_ sed! De hecho, no tenía ninguna gana de ir a cazar.

-No tengo ganas –insistí con lata-. Puedo esperar al sábado perfectamente.

-¿Y si cazamos ratas? –Preguntó con entusiasmo.

Lo miré cansada. De verdad no tenía ganas de cazar nada.

-¿Quieres que cace algo para ti? –Insistió.

-Ok –le respondí, dándome por vencida.

-Vamos –me dijo, contento-. A ver qué encontramos por aquí.

-¿Te puedo esperar en el auto?

Pareció dudar.

-Podrían pasar otros vehículos y verte sola –explicó-. Además, ¿no pensarás beberte la sangre del animal aquí, donde cualquiera puede verte, verdad?

En ese momento oí un zumbido, y Carlisle sacó su celular vibrando del bolsillo. Era Alice, diciéndole que si me dejaba en el auto intentaría conducirlo y que terminaría con una rueda atascada en una zanja. Carlisle le dio las gracias, y colgó. Abrió mi puerta por fuera, y me obligó a salir tomándome la mano y tirando de ella con determinación.

-Vamos –me dijo. No parecía enojado, sino más bien resignado. De todos modos decidí seguirlo para no provocarlo.

Cerró el auto, y nos metimos entre los árboles. Una vez que nos alejamos algunos metros de la carretera, ya no se olían rastros humanos.

-¿Te querías quedar sola en el auto para escapar? –Me preguntó.

-No. Aunque supongo que si me hubieras dicho que bueno se me habría ocurrido –reconocí.

-¿En verdad no lo habías planeado? –Me preguntó extrañado.

Me estaba mirando a los ojos, y supuse que se daría cuenta si mentía.

-Planeado, no –confesé a regañadientes-. Pero admito que en un momento dado, al verte conducir, pensé que podría hacerlo yo también, avanzando un poco el asiento para alcanzar los pedales. Pero no habría sabido dónde ir.

-¿Sigues con la idea de ir al mar? –Preguntó preocupado.

-No sé hacia dónde queda el mar –murmuré-. Supongo que si pudiera correr y correr rumbo al este llegaría al Atlántico en algún momento, o si pudiera correr rumbo al oeste llegaría al Pacífico. Pero si tuviera que usar las carreteras, no tengo idea a dónde iría a parar.

-Eso no terminaría bien, Daniela –me dijo serio-. Aunque consiguieras llegar al mar, y aunque consiguieras pasar un tiempo sin encontrarte con humanos o vampiros ¿de verdad piensas que te sentirías mejor?

-Creo que sí –aseguré.

Carlisle se rascó la cabeza un segundo, y me apretó la mano que me tenía tomada.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a vivir a la isla?

-No Carlisle. Ya te lo expliqué la otra vez –respondí algo exasperada-. Lo que quiero es estar sola.

-Bueno, eso no puede ocurrir –respondió en tono definitivo-. Aunque te tenga que soldar un chip de localización me aseguraré de que estés a salvo, en casa, con nosotros.

-Ya sé que nunca me dejarán ir –murmuré.

-Tú sabes que te amamos, hija. Pero, aparte de eso, ya te he dicho que los vampiros como tú sólo pueden estar con sus aquelarres. Siento mucho que nuestra familia te disguste tanto, pero sigo pensando que es el mejor lugar para ti.

-No es que me disgusten –aclaré.

-Vives diciéndonos cuánto nos odias –respondió Carlisle con un tono neutral-. Pero, de todos modos, Jasper afirma que no nos odias, que sólo te sientes en desventaja.

-Perdóname Carlisle –le dije cansada, apretándole la mano de vuelta. Me sentía agotada, y no tenía ganas de pelear, ni de argumentar, ni de pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas-. Sé cuánto me quieren, y es verdad que no los odio. A veces me siento agobiada, eso es todo, y me dan muchas ganas de desaparecer.

Carlisle me levantó, me abrazó, y lo dejé.

-Está bien hija –dijo, pasándome la mano por la espalda-. Todo va a estar bien. Te prometo que poco a poco te irás sintiendo mejor.

No le contesté, porque si le decía que le creía estaría mintiendo y, si le decía que no, creería que estaba atornillando en contra. Pero yo ya había escuchado la frase "todo va a estar bien" muchas veces, y la mayor parte del tiempo las cosas sólo empeoraban. Y, siempre que parecían mejorar, todo se terminaba yendo a la mierda más tarde.

-¿Vamos a cazar? –Me propuso luego de algunos minutos, pasando la mano de mi espalda a mi cabeza.

-Carlisle, si te prometo no escapar, ¿podrías ir a cazar tú por favor y permitirme esperarte aquí? –Le pedí.

Se quedó inmóvil, y luego bajó la mano que tenía en mi pelo. Me separó un poco de él y me miró a la cara.

-Perdóname hija, confío en tu buena intención, pero en este momento no creo que sea buena idea dejarte sola y expuesta a la tentación.

Bajé la vista.

-Iremos juntos, y yo cazaré algo para ti. ¿Te parece? –Propuso.

-Bueno –murmuré.

Carlisle se puso en movimiento, caminando sigilosamente aún conmigo en brazos. Nos cruzamos con un rastro de manada de cornudos, pero él lo ignoró y siguió de largo. No pregunté.

Luego de un buen rato, ambos captamos olor a puma. Me miró contento, como preguntándome si eso me gustaría. Le sonreí, y me encogí de hombros. Él se llevó el índice de su mano libre a la boca, indicándome que no hiciera ruido, y me depositó con suavidad en el suelo.

Cuando él continuó caminando, silenciosamente, intenté seguirlo. Pero no conseguí caminar tan sigilosamente como él. A lo lejos sentimos un discreto gruñido. El puma me había oído.

Carlisle salió corriendo, y yo salí corriendo detrás. Alcancé a verlo saltar sobre el animal y con una mano le dio como entre el cuello y la nuca. No hubo lucha. Nada de contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. El puma se desplomó limpiamente en el suelo, y él sólo tenía sucios los zapatos y la bastilla de los pantalones (producto de la caminata).

Cuando me acerqué el puma seguía respirando, pero le salía la lengua por la boca entreabierta. Como estaba de lado, vi que en la panza tenía un montón de tetillas gorditas, y entendí que era una hembra. Dudé. Me dio pena. ¿Y si tenía cachorritos por ahí? ¿Los iba a dejar sin madre?

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Carlisle, sin entender por qué no empezaba a beber.

-Creo que debe tener hijos –le dije sin mirarlo a la cara, porque me daba un poco de vergüenza.

Lo oí suspirar.

-Estamos casi en otoño, tesoro, y los debe haber tenido en primavera. Seguro ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para sobrevivir.

-¿En tan poco tiempo? –Dudé.

-Sí, hija –insistió Carlisle.

-¿Y si los buscamos y verificamos primero antes de matarla? –Propuse, indicando a la puma.

Carlisle se rascó la frente.

-Morirá de todas formas –explicó-. El daño que le hice no tiene arreglo hija.

-¿Y si nos llevamos los pumitas a la casa? –Propuse.

-No hija. Los vampiros no tenemos mascotas. Y los pumas son animales salvajes, no se pueden tener en zonas residenciales.

-¡Pero se van a morir de hambre! –argumenté.

-Tal vez algunos –admitió-, pero los más fuertes cazarán pequeñas presas, y sobrevivirán –prometió.

-¿Cómo sabes? –Pregunté, molesta por su falta de sensibilidad.

Carlisle suspiró, y me pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-Porque así es la vida tesoro. Algunos mueren, otros sobreviven. Pasa todo el tiempo, y es lo normal.

-Cuando yo cazo dejo en paz a las hembras cuando me doy cuenta de que tienen hijos –confesé.

-Lo sé, hija –respondió Carlisle-. Pero tampoco podemos exterminar a todos los machos, y dejar sólo a las hembras, porque se produciría un desequilibrio, ¿no crees?

Al animal le dio como un espasmo, y eso me distrajo.

-Va a morir dentro de poco –continuó Carlisle-. Bebe.

Se me apretó la garganta. Ya no tenía nada de sed.

-Es una orden, Daniela –insistió Carlisle.

Obedecí, con pena. Aunque me gustaba la sangre de puma, las pocas veces en que yo había cazado uno nunca fueron hembras. Cuando acabé, Carlisle se mantuvo al margen y no me ayudó a enterrarlo.

-¿Podemos buscar a los pumitas? –Pregunté nuevamente, cuando terminé.

-No Daniela. Aunque los encontráramos no podríamos llevarlos con nosotros.

-¿Y si los viniéramos a visitar y les trajéramos comida? –Propuse.

Carlisle inspiró, y expiró lentamente.

-Eso no ayudaría –explicó con paciencia-. Para que sobrevivan tienen que ser capaces de cazar ellos mismos.

-¿Y si los buscamos sólo para verificar que ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para cazar ellos mismos? –Insistí.

-No Daniela. Somos vampiros. Nuestro olor los asustaría.

Me quedé callada.

-Vamos –me dijo Carlisle, acercándome la mano para que se la tomara.

No le hice caso, y Carlisle bajó el brazo. Se acercó, me tomó en brazos, y comenzó a seguir nuestro rastro de vuelta sin hacer más comentarios.

-No me gusta ser vampiro –le dije, luego de un rato.

-A mí tampoco –admitió-, pero hace siglos que ya me hice a la idea. Hay cosas con las que hay que aprender a vivir.

-Prefiero beber de animales que comen pasto.

-Las ratas, los cerdos y las focas no comen pasto –me recordó-. E igual te gustan.

No supe qué responder.

-Sólo te dan menos pena porque son más feos –continuó.

-Las focas no eran feas –argumenté.

Carlisle no respondió, pero me dio un beso en la cabeza. Cuando llegamos al borde del bosque me volvió a poner en el suelo. Revisó que no hubiera nadie cerca del vehículo y salimos a la carretera.

Me sentía muy deprimida cuando Carlisle dio una vuelta en U y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta.

-Deja de darle vueltas –me dijo luego de unos minutos.

-Tú pudiste escoger no alimentarte de humanos –le dije enojada-. ¿Por qué yo no puedo elegir no alimentarme de hembras que amamantan?

Carlisle no respondió de inmediato. Bajó la velocidad y se volvió a estacionar en la berma del camino.

-Ven –me dijo, acercándome los brazos para que me sentara con él.

-No quiero que me tomes en brazos –le dije enojada-. Quiero que me tomes en cuenta. No quiero ir dejando animalitos huérfanos cada vez que me de sed.

Carlisle bajó los brazos, y se pasó una mano por la frente.

-Está bien hija. No volveré a obligarte a beber de una presa que esté amamantando –prometió, dándose por vencido.

-¿Puedo cazar ratas? –Le pedí.

-Esas también tienen hijos –me recordó.

-Pero los amamantan poco tiempo, y de todos modos las ratas sobreviven igual comiendo cualquier cosa –expliqué.

-Ok, cazaremos ratas de vez en cuando –concedió-. Pero sólo cuando yo esté contigo y pueda revisar la rata antes. No quiero que te enfermes.

-No me puedo morir –le recordé-. Y, aunque tuviera la mala suerte de cazar una rata envenenada, sólo vomitaría.

-Es mucho más desagradable que eso –aseguró Carlisle-. Se siente como si te quemaras por dentro.

-Bueno, tendría cuidado de olerlas bien antes de morderlas.

-No, Daniela. No cazarás ratas si yo no estoy contigo –insistió Carlisle-. Y no está abierto a discusión.

Me quedé callada unos segundos, y una idea desagradable me vino a la mente al recordar a la puma.

-¿Carlisle? –Pregunté tentativamente.

-¿Qué pasa hija? –Preguntó Carlisle, con los ojos cerrados. Lo miré, y me di cuenta que parecía cansado.

-¿Qué pasaría conmigo si Esme y tú murieran?

Carlisle abrió los ojos de inmediato y se incorporó.

-Te quedarías con tus hermanos –dijo de inmediato-. Pero he vivido cuatro siglos, hija, creo que puedo vivir un poco más –agregó sonriendo en forma tranquilizadora-. No hay razón alguna para que tu madre y yo desaparezcamos.

-Pero, si por alguna circunstancia de la vida yo quedara sola, ahí yo podría escoger de qué presas alimentarme –argumenté.

-Pero no estás sola –respondió en forma tajante-. Y la probabilidad de que alguna vez lo estés es casi nula.

-¿Tú crees que tu familia seguirá invicta por los siglos de los siglos? –Pregunté.

De pronto a Carlisle pareció faltarle el aire, y vi que se iba a poner a llorar. Me sentí podrida al entender que lo que yo le había dicho lo había afectado tanto.

-Lo siento, Carlisle –dije rápidamente-. Somos vampiros. Obviamente que no nos moriremos nunca. Siento haber dicho todo lo que dije. Te juro que me alimentaré de lo que sea que me pongas por delante –prometí.

Carlisle se forzó a sonreírme, y asintió. Pero vi que seguía angustiado.

-Perdóname por favor –le rogué, y me acerqué a él. Lo abracé como pude, y sin querer apreté la bocina del auto. Eso me hizo saltar, pero Carlisle me sujetó y me abrazó también.

-Está bien, hija –me dijo bajito. Todavía lloraba, y eso me inquietó. Le pasé una mano por la espalda a él, tentativamente, pero no conseguí que se calmara.

-¿Quieres llamar a Esme? –Pregunté después de unos minutos, ya que no paraba de tiritar.

-No –me dijo-. Ya estoy mejor. Sólo me dio mucha pena al imaginar cómo sería la vida si alguno de ustedes me faltara –confesó.

-Nadie va a faltar –le aseguré-. Somos vampiros, y somos hartos. Si alguien intenta matar a alguno de nosotros, lo haremos puré –le aseguré.

Eso lo hizo reír, y me soltó.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado de todas formas –me dijo, con suavidad aunque en tono serio-. Es verdad que hay vampiros más fuertes y numerosos que nosotros, y están los hombres lobo. Tenemos que actuar siempre con precaución.

-Claro –le aseguré.

-Gracias –me dijo Carlisle nuevamente. De pronto me sentí incómoda, y me volví a sentar bien en mi asiento.

-De nada –murmuré.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó inquieto.

-Nada –le dije de inmediato-. ¿Vamos?

-¿Dije algo que te ofendiera? –Preguntó.

-No –le respondí bajando la vista-. Sólo me sentí un poco incómoda, no sé por qué.

-¿Porque te di las gracias?

-Creo. No sé –le dije confundida-. Quiero volver a casa. ¿Vamos?

-Bueno –dijo, un poco triste, dándose por vencido.

Carlisle puso el motor en marcha, y volvimos al camino.

Me dediqué a mirar el paisaje. Estaba cansada, confundida, y ese día se me había hecho eterno. Sólo quería que acabara. No entendía qué me estaba pasando. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo tantas cosas diferentes en un mismo día? ¿Cómo lo había hecho, meses antes, para conseguir que me diera lo mismo todo?

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por volver a ese estado de vacío en el que había logrado vivir por años, y no estar saltando de una emoción a otra como una desequilibrada.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó Carlisle.

Cerré los ojos, y negué con la cabeza. No entendía qué me ocurría. ¿Cómo entonces podría pretender explicárselo a otro?

-¿No me quieres contar? –Insistió con suavidad.

-No sé qué me pasa –le respondí con franqueza-. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique si ni yo lo entiendo?

-Todo va a mejorar –me aseguró.

-Tu esposa y tú repiten eso como loros –murmuré.

Carlisle suspiró.

-Te prometo que te irás sintiendo mejor –me aseguró.

-¿Cómo sabes? –Le pregunté, cansada.

-Porque he visto cómo has ido mejorando cada día en los últimos meses –me aseguró-. Todos lo hemos notado, y estamos muy contentos de que estés volviendo a ser tú Daniela.

-No le veo la gracia –gruñí-. Estaba más tranquila antes.

-No, no lo estabas –me aseguró Carlisle.

-Sí, sí lo estaba –insistí enojada-. Yo soy la única que sé de verdad cómo me siento ahora y cómo me sentía antes. ¡Así que sé mejor que ustedes cuándo me sentía mejor!

-Cálmate hija –me dijo Carlisle-. Es verdad que ahora no te sientes muy contenta, pero te prometo que te vas a ir sintiendo mejor.

-¡Deja de prometer leseras! –Le grité.

Carlisle volvió a bajar la velocidad, y se volvió a estacionar en la berma. Ya parecía chiste.

-¡Nunca llegaremos a casa si nos detenemos a cada rato! –Me quejé.

Carlisle me agarró, y por un segundo temí haberlo sacado de sus casillas. De pronto el enojo desapareció y apareció el pánico. Pero duró poco, ya que Carlisle sólo me sentó sobre él y me abrazó. Comenzó a hacerme cariño en la cabeza.

-Calma hija –murmuró en mi oído-. Aunque te estés sintiendo mal, eso va a pasar. Todos te queremos mucho, y no te vamos a dejar sola. De verdad que todo se va a arreglar. Confía en mí por favor, tesoro.

Cuando se me pasó el miedo volví a sentirme cansada. Me di por vencida, y dejé que Carlisle me calmara. Era como Jasper, pero de acción más lenta.

De pronto ambos sentimos un ruido conocido. Era el motor del todoterreno que se acercaba. Vimos cómo daba una vuelta en U y se estacionaba frente a nosotros. Los seis hijos de Carlisle estaban dentro, pero sólo Jasper y Alice se bajaron.

Carlisle se bajó del auto, sin soltarme, dejando las llaves en el contacto. Me dio un poco de vergüenza, y me moví para que me soltara. Carlisle me puso en el suelo, pero me tomó la mano.

-Gracias –les dijo a Alice y a Jasper.

-Cuando quieras –le respondió Jasper, sonriendo.

-Vi que estaban teniendo dificultades, así que los vinimos a buscar –explicó Alice.

Carlisle asintió, y abrió la puerta de atrás de su auto. Me empujó un poco para que entrara, y él se sentó a mi lado.

Jasper condujo de vuelta, con Alice de copiloto. El todoterreno iba delante de nosotros. Carlisle no me volvió a sentar sobre él, pero me tomó la mano izquierda y no me la soltó en todo el viaje de vuelta a la casa.

-.-

AN: En el próximo capítulo ya comienza la acción :)


	5. Capítulo 30

AN: Este capítulo contiene violencia (y se pone peor en los capítulos que vienen, así que a las personas sensibles les recomiendo abandonar la lectura ahora). Y, como nunca he estado en los lugares que describo, puede que parezcan poco realistas.

Gracias Nn! Le pasarán algunas cosas, bastante terribles, pero prometo que el final será feliz.

Gracias Shadow Sparda :) Este capítulo es un poco más movido, espero que lo pases bien leyéndolo. Sé que los primeros fueron un poco lentos, centrándose demasiado en el cambio interno que experimentó el personaje, pero necesitaba explicar cómo terminó explotando la bomba.

**Capítulo 30**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Esme por suerte ya había abandonado el modo "clases". Estaba en modo "madre" pero, afortunadamente, ese efecto se diluía entre siete vampiros.

Bueno, en ese momento lo encontré una suerte. De haber podido adivinar que sería la última tarde que pasaría con ella en mucho tiempo probablemente habría recibido sus besos con más entusiasmo. Dios… De haber sabido cuán miserables se volvería mi vida probablemente me habría colgado de ella y no me hubiera despegado nunca más.

Pero, en ese momento, yo sólo era una pendeja inocente, triste y enojada que creía por una estúpida razón que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

Esa tarde fue tranquila. Carlisle no mencionó (no recordó, o decidió ignorar) el hipotético intento de fuga en su auto que Alice había mencionado, así que no me tuve que pasar horas leyendo el cuaderno verde de "no debo escapar". Supongo que consideró que, dado que no había llegado a _planearlo_, no era realmente culpable. Siempre supe que pecaba de inocente.

Cuando Esme captó lo estresado que su esposo había llegado del paseo conmigo tomó la decisión de darle un respiro a él y, tras encargarme a mis hermanos, se lo llevó a dar una vuelta.

Al igual que en las vacaciones, los vampiros se turnaron para acompañarme. Yo me porté bien, obedeciendo en todo, más que nada porque estaba agotada luego de ese día difícil y no quería más guerra.

Vi tele con Rosalie y Emmett. Escogieron ver un programa de carreras de auto y me dejaron en paz, por lo que me refugié en mi lugar feliz.

Cuando Bella y Edward llegaron para el relevo, Emmett miró a Rosalie y le murmuró algo sobre una ritualista celebración de primer día de clases al oído. Ella se rio, y ambos desaparecieron. Oí el coche de Rosalie y supuse que irían por ahí a hacer el amor. Me dio lo mismo. Yo permanecí en mi lugar feliz, descansando.

Edward se fue a sentar al piano. Vi que se puso a ojear mi manual y me dio un poco de vergüenza cuando se quedó mirando el par de hojitas con los pentagramas gigantes que Esme había dibujado para enseñarme. Tomó el circulito de post-it y sonrió. Se volteó a mirarme con una cara amable y me preguntó si quería practicar con él un rato para sorprender "a mamá" al siguiente día.

Recordando la tortura de esa mañana, negué con la cabeza. Él pareció entender, me dirigió una sonrisa llena de empatía y volvió a guardar las hojitas dentro del manual. Se puso a tocar.

Bella me pasó una mano por la espalda.

-¿Quieres pintar? –Me preguntó.

-Bueno –le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Fuimos a buscar mis lápices y un block a mi cuarto y volvimos a bajar a la sala. Nos sentamos en el suelo y nos instalamos en una mesita baja a dibujar.

Como no se me ocurría qué dibujar, comencé a hacer rallas. En una hoja aparte, Bella se puso a pintar unas flores. Yo volví a mi cueva mental, pero entre las rallas y curvas en mi hoja se había formado una especie de cabeza de gato que me recordó al gato Azrael de Los Pitufos. Y recordé al puma. Y pensé en sus crías, que probablemente estarían solas y hambrientas. Eso me hizo salir de mi cueva.

Edward no dejó de tocar el piano, pero noté que comenzó a prestar más atención a nosotras.

Bella también lo había notado, y me quedó mirando. De pronto tuve una idea. Di vuelta mi montón de rallas y escribí "¿Me ayudarías con algo?". Ella vio lo que había escrito, y me sonrió. Escribió "¿Qué necesitas?" en su hoja. Con letra más pequeña, para que me cupiera en la hoja, resumí la situación: "Hoy me bebí una puma que tenía hijos. Carlisle no quiso que buscáramos las crías para cuidarlas. Pero me da pena y quiero encontrarlas para asegurarme de que sobrevivan. ¿Podríamos ir por ellas?".

Bella se quedó pensando un instante. Vi que Edward, sin dejar de tocar, se volvía a mirarla y negaba con la cabeza. Ella le puso cara de pena. Él puso cara de angustia, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y asintió como a regañadientes.

Los tres miramos hacia arriba, al dormitorio de Alice y Jasper. Probablemente se habían perdido nuestro intercambio, ya que estaban haciendo el amor.

Bella se puso de pie y cuando vio que Edward iba a parar de tocar le hizo signo de que se quedara. Él pareció en desacuerdo, pero continuó tocando. Ella se acercó a él y le dijo algo muy bajito al oído. Y Edward nuevamente asintió, como a regañadientes. Se volvió a mirarme a mí, con el ceño fruncido, por lo que le mostré en mi mente el recuerdo de la puma, con sus tetitas infladas, y eso pareció ablandarlo. Lo oí suspirar, y dijo sin pronunciar "A Carlisle no le va a gustar".

Bella se encogió de hombros, con cara de "qué diablos…". Me tomó la mano, se llevó el índice de la otra mano a los labios, y salimos de la casa.

Nos fuimos en su auto. Supuse que Jasper y Alice nos habrían oído irnos, pero asumí que Edward se encargaría de que entendieran el problema y aceptaran ser nuestros cómplices.

-¿Recuerdas bien dónde era? –Me preguntó Bella.

-Más o menos –Le dije insegura-. Tú maneja, yo te indico.

-Ok… -Me dijo. Parecía divertida-. ¿Y has pensado qué haremos con los pumas cuando crezcan, si conseguimos que sobrevivan? –Agregó algo inquieta.

-No sé. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no mueran hoy –expliqué.

Bella suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que Carlisle nos perdonará –dijo resignada.

Conseguimos dar con la carretera fácilmente, pero una vez ahí no recordé en qué lugar se había detenido Carlisle. Yo la había visto de día, no de noche, y había estado angustiada y distraída.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí? –Preguntó Bella.

-No sé. Estaba un poco aproblemada cuando se detuvo. Y luego conversamos mucho, y no me fijé bien –le dije.

-Ok, Daniela –me dijo Bella, con seguridad-. No te preocupes. Encontraremos el lugar.

De pronto miré para afuera y Bella, al notarlo, frenó. Se estacionó en la berma varios metros más adelante y salió.

-Quédate aquí –me ordenó-. Iré a ver si encuentro vuestro rastro.

-Ok –le dije.

Hasta ese momento no se me había pasado por la mente la idea de desobedecer a Bella. Sólo tenía cabeza para los pumitas. Pero el balanceo de una lucecita captó mi atención. Bella había dejado la llave puesta… Miré por el retrovisor de mi puerta, Bella ya estaba bastante lejos olfateando.

Y seguí mi instinto, como una tarada. Y tuve suerte, por desgracia.

Conducir un auto por primera vez fue una experiencia muy extraña y emocionante. Pero me resultó manejar habiendo sólo mirado cómo se hacía. Apreté el acelerador a fondo y, como todos los autos de los Cullen, salió disparado. Estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera me detuve a ver qué había hecho Bella.

Me pregunté varias veces si no aparecería otro bólido de la familia persiguiéndome, pero supongo que les llevaba demasiada ventaja. No bajé la velocidad, y no tuve demasiada dificultad en adelantar los pocos vehículos que se me pusieron por delante. Unos pocos me tocaron la bocina, pero iba tan rápido que los dejaba atrás asombrosamente rápido.

Comencé a inquietarme cuando recordé que no tenía idea en qué dirección estaba conduciendo. No es que pudiera pararme a pedir indicaciones. Cuando adelanté un camión con un contenedor gigante tuve una idea: esos contenedores viajaban en barco. Si seguía un camión de esos, había una gran probabilidad de que me llevara a un puerto. El problema es que los camiones iban lento. Y Alice vería mi plan. Y ahí tuve una idea mejor: cuando viera un camión de esos me subiría y me escondería entre el contenedor y la cabina. Si ni yo sabía dónde me llevaría el camión, ¿cómo podría adivinarlo Alice? Sonreí.

Apenas vi otro de esos camiones lo adelanté y me detuve al borde del camino. Me bajé, muy nerviosa, y escondí las llaves entre la hierba a varios metros del auto. Los vampiros las encontrarían, siguiendo mi rastro. Me escondí detrás de los árboles a esperar a que el camión que había adelantado me alcanzara.

Cuando lo oí acercarse me preparé. Corrí a velocidad vampiro y salté sobre el contenedor sin dificultad. Cómo lo había planeado, me escondí bien.

Una vez ahí, me inquieté. ¿A dónde me llevaría? Me di cuenta de que no importaba. La cosa, por el momento, es que había conseguido escapar. Si ese camión no me llevaba al mar, ya encontraría otra manera de llegar. Decidí, estratégicamente, dejar de hacer planes. Así conseguiría sacarme de encima a Alice. Cerré los ojos, para que ni siquiera pudiera "ver" lo que yo "vería" en mi futuro cercano, y distraje mi mente cantando.

-.-

Tuve suerte (desafortunadamente). Supe que había tenido éxito cuando un olor salino llegó a mi nariz. Pero no cedí a la tentación de abrir los ojos, a fin de no darles a los brujos información adicional.

Cuando el camión comenzó a disminuir la velocidad me vi en la necesidad de abrir los ojos. Mal que mal, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien viera a una niñita escondida entre un contenedor y la cabina de un camión.

No estábamos rodeados de autos, como yo había temido. Seguíamos en una carretera, pero a lo lejos, más abajo, pude ver el mar. El camión estaba disminuyendo la velocidad, aparentemente, para entrar a una estación de servicios que había más adelante. Había bosque, y no había más testigos que el chofer, así que me atreví a saltar y a correr a los árboles. Producto de mi velocidad, no me vio.

Corrí entre los árboles, descendiendo en altura, hacia el mar. Procuré mantener mi vista en el piso. No tenía idea dónde estaba, y esperaba que la familia tampoco lo supiera.

No tuve dificultades en llegar al mar. Ningún humano habría sido capaz de verme, a la velocidad que yo corría. Cuando llegué a las rocas un montón de aves salieron volando, y salté lo más lejos que pude.

Fue mágico. Cuando sentí el agua helada alrededor mío me sentí libre y nadé, y nadé, y nadé. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía dónde iba, y fui inmensamente feliz al darme cuenta de que me daba lo mismo.

-.-

La euforia me duró varios días. A pesar de eso, cada vez que recordaba a la familia, sentía en la guata un retorcijón de culpa. Pero no quise volver a mi cautiverio. Supuse que Alice podría "ver" que yo estaba bien, y que eso los consolaría. Supuse que intentarían buscarme. Pero yo sabía que no me encontrarían, ya que ni yo sabía dónde mierda estaba. Asumía que era el Atlántico, ya que el sol se estaba levantando en el mar cuando me metí al agua.

Me entretuve bastante explorando el fondo del mar. A pesar de la falta de luz era capaz de ver bien, y encontré una cantidad de basura impresionante. Era como un vertedero bajo el agua.

-.-

Un día, cuando ya había dejado de contar los días, encontré un barco hundido. Iba a meterme a explorar, pero luego desistí. ¿Qué tal si, por algún detalle del barco, los vampiros eran capaces de determinar en qué lugar yo estaba?

A pesar de que los extrañaba un poco (un poco creciente), y de que tenía ganas de explorar el barco, me alejé rápidamente de ahí.

-.-

Con el tiempo comencé a notar que mi piel estaba cambiando de color. Me estaba poniendo verde. Si me frotaba, la porquería se despegaba menos mal. Pero mi ropa no tenía caso, estaba verde sin remedio. Y no me atrevía a frotármela mucho, porque no quería que se rompiera y andar en pelotas por la vida. Aunque estuviera al fondo del mar, y no me hubiera encontrado con nadie, de todas formas quería mantener un cierto nivel de dignidad. Cuando dejé de ser caballo recuperé el pudor.

-.-

Nunca olvidaré el momento en que mi libertad se fue a la mierda. Fue algo tan inesperado, que todavía me aterra recordarlo.

Yo estaba explorando unas grietas muy muy profundas cuando un humanoide verde y rugoso apareció frente a mí de la nada. Hubiera gritado, pero hacía mucho tiempo que mis pulmones estaban llenos de agua y porquería.

Intenté escapar nadando como vampiro, pero el tipo también nadaba como vampiro y me atrapó con facilidad. Al intentar soltarme noté que la rugosidad verde del tipo se desprendía, y que tenía bajo toda esa mierda una piel como la mía.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de alguien de mi familia, y me volteé a mirarlo deseando que fuera Esme. Pero los ojos eran desconocidos. Era un vampiro, a pesar de no sentir olor alguno lo supe, pero no era alguien que yo conociera. Y no me miraba con amabilidad. Me miraba con gesto especulativo. Sentí más miedo.

El tipo nadó conmigo agarrada por un tiempo. Me pregunté si no tendrían alguna ciudad vampira bajo el agua, o algo así. Pensé en la Atlántida, y sentí un poco de entusiasmo a pesar del miedo.

Pero no llegamos a ninguna Atlántida. Llegamos a unas rocas, que indicaban que había tierra. Junto a las rocas había otro vampiro verde. Tampoco lo conocía. El nuevo vampiro me agarró, y me arrastró detrás del otro hacia la superficie.

Respirar fue extraño, después de tanto tiempo. Luego de expulsar agua y porquería verde por la nariz y la boca, la invasión de olores casi me volvió loca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin ese sentido? Varios meses, calculé en forma muy aproximada, y me sorprendí.

El tipo que me había atrapado me preguntó algo. No entendí. Le dije que hablaba español, inglés y francés. Entonces me preguntó cómo me llamaba, en un inglés no muy bueno.

-Gabriela –mentí, con el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza.

Los tipos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, y me llevaron a una cabaña. Dentro de la cabaña había mucho polvo, y no había rastro reciente de vampiros. Se notaba que no entraban ahí con frecuencia. No había gran cosa: una caja fuerte muy grande y un equipo que supuse sería un equipo de radio.

No alcancé a mirar mucho más, ya que el vampiro que me había atrapado abrió la caja fuerte, y el que me tenía agarrada me empujó dentro. Cerraron la puerta, y no pude oír nada más.

Pasó el tiempo. Estaba aterrada, y comenzó a darme sed.

No supe cuántos días habían pasado cuando por fin algo ocurrió. Sentí que trasladaban la caja. Golpeé las paredes, rogando que me sacaran, pero no me hicieron caso.

Por un rato mi caja se movió bastante, pero luego de que me depositaran en alguna parte se movió muy poco. Por el ligero meneo asumí que debía estar en un barco, o en algún otro medio de transporte. No se sentía como si un vampiro me estuviera cargando.

Pasaron otros días, y estaba segura de que debía tener los ojos muy negros.

-.-

Cuando no menearon más mi caja supuse que habríamos llegado a alguna parte. Yo, en el estado que me encontraba, sólo quería sangre.

Hubo más viaje, luego. ¿Otro barco? ¿Otro medio de transporte?

Estaba volviéndome loca.

-.-

Cuando por fin abrieron la caja, sólo atiné a salir. Cuando vi dónde estaba, me volví a meter rápido.

-¡Daniela! –Dijo Aro, contento, y soltó una carcajada.

Un vampiro me sacó a la fuerza de la caja. Reconocí su olor, aunque no su cara. Era el que había metido los humanos a mi celda cuando había estado en el calabozo.

Vi que estaba en el salón redondo, y que había varios vampiros. Reconocí a Alec, que me miraba con asco. Jane no estaba, tampoco Demetri, ni Felix, ni Santiago. Reconocí algunas caras, de vampiros que había divisado en mi anterior visita, pero con los que nunca había hablado. También estaban los vampiros verdes, aunque se les habían caído gran parte de las algas y se veían repulsivos. El que me había capturado hizo un saludo a Aro, y salió. El otro agarró la caja fuerte, y lo siguió. Desaparecieron.

Cuando volví la vista a Aro, vi que arrugaba la nariz.

-Ya conversaremos –me dijo, con un cierto desprecio y burla en la voz. Luego miró al vampiro que me había sacado de la caja y agregó-: Brutus, encárgate.

El tipo asintió con la cabeza, me agarró y me sacó de la sala. Cuando vi que me llevaba por los pasillos que llevaban a los calabozos me amargué. ¿Qué había querido decir Aro con "encárgate"?

Cuando me lanzó dentro del calabozo, fue como un déjà-vu. Y estaba tan loca de sed que deseé que me hubieran matado mejor en vez de encerrarme ahí.

Me senté donde había caído, y me abracé las rodillas llorando. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo, como la vez anterior. En cosa de una hora aproximadamente sentí los pasos de Brutus por la puerta de la "comida". Traía una humana, viva.

Me sujeté las rodillas con más fuerza, aunque intuía que no serviría de nada. Y no sirvió, ya que sentí los pasos de Brutus que se acercaban a mí. Me agarró y me puso junto a la humana.

Apreté los dientes, sin respirar. Sentí un golpe en la cara y que me agarraba del pelo forzando mi boca contra el cuello de la humana, que chilló aterrada.

No fui capaz de soportar, y bebí.

-.-

A pesar de que no podía sentirme peor anímicamente, me sentí físicamente mucho mejor después de secar a la humana.

-Gracias –murmuré, amargada.

Brutus no contestó, pero me soltó el pelo por suerte. Se llevó el cadáver, y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Volvió al cabo de un rato, por la otra puerta. Me puse de pie de inmediato (me había vuelto a sentar) y cuando sentí que se acercaba a mí di un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Pero no sirvió, el tipo me agarró y me sacó del calabozo.

-¿Adónde me lleva? –Le pregunté.

No me contestó. Me pregunté de pronto si no sería mudo. ¿Habría vampiros mudos?

Me metió a una sala en la que nunca había estado. Había una bañera muy vieja y grande, y vi que tenía agua dentro. La idea de darme un baño y sacarme la porquería de encima no me desagradó. Pero, cuando Brutus me soltó y me arrancó la ropa que traía a tirones, grité. Me tapé como pude, pero vi que Brutus ni siquiera me miraba. Me agarró como si no fuera más que un bulto, me metió dentro del agua y comenzó a frotarme con una escobilla. Como quien le saca brillo a los zapatos…

Intenté empujarlo lejos de mí pero me lanzó otra bofetada. Me puse a tiritar, y él continuó escobillándome.

Cuando el agua estaba verde, y yo ya no, Brutus se fue y cerró la puerta por fuera. Me pregunté si debía seguirlo o no, pero no me había dicho nada así que me quedé quieta, tapada al menos en parte. No pensaba ir a buscarlo en pelotas.

Por suerte volvió rápido, con una bolsa y un cubo de agua. Dejó la bolsa junto a la puerta y se acercó a mí con el cubo de agua. Lo dejó en el suelo, junto a la bañera, y sospeché que era para el enjuague. Cuando me agarró un brazo, me obligó a pararme y me vació el cubo de agua encima confirmé mis sospechas.

El tipo me sacó del agua, y me paró junto a la bolsa. Me cubrí como pude con los brazos, pero no parecía interesado en mirarme. Sacó una toalla y comenzó a secarme. Iba a quitársela para secarme yo, pero desistí cuando vi que volvía a levantar la mano. Me resigné, y dejé que me secara, me vistiera y me desenredara el pelo. Aunque no era brusco, tampoco fue amable. Me dio la sensación de que le daba lo mismo que yo fuera un vampiro, un maniquí o un perro, como si le hubieran dado la orden "esto está sucio, tráemelo limpio" y lo único que importara fuera cumplir la orden.

Cuando por fin acabó, me sentí un poco mejor. Al menos ya no estaba sedienta ni asquerosa. Y, aunque no me gustaba estar vestida como una tarada, un vestido limpio era preferible a unos jeans cubiertos de algas.

Cuando me agarró y me volvió a cargar pensé que me llevaría de vuelta a la sala redonda a conversar con Aro, pero no. Me sorprendió que subiéramos una escalera. Nunca había estado _sobre_ el nivel del piso en Volterra. Me pregunté si Alice podría haber visto todo lo que me había pasado. Eso me dio esperanza. Seguro que Esme y Carlisle me perdonarían y sabiendo dónde estaba me vendrían a buscar.

Llegamos a un pasillo y, aunque la escalera seguía subiendo, Brutus me llevó por el pasillo. Vi pasar varias puertas, y no parecían puertas de celdas. Eso me dio esperanza. ¿Tal vez no me volverían a meter al calabozo? Recordé las recomendaciones que Carlisle me había hecho años atrás, y me hice el firme propósito de no molestar a Aro.

Brutus abrió una puerta y me depositó en el suelo de madera. Era una habitación limpia. Tenía una ventana pequeña, sin barrotes, ni vidrios, ni cortinas. Incluso había una especie de sofá largo, aunque no tenía respaldo, y una cajonera con un espejo. Se veían antiguos.

Brutus salió, y cerró la puerta por fuera. Me quedé unos segundos quieta.

No había ningún olor peligroso, sólo muebles, madera, piedra y un leve olor a vampiro desconocido, aunque me pareció que era un olor antiguo. Se podía oír ruidos, conversaciones, pero muy apagadas y a lo lejos. Por la ventana no me llegaron ruidos cercanos más que el viento, plantas, unos insectos. Sólo se veía cielo ya que era un poco alta. Era como mediodía, calculé por la luz. Se sentía ruido de ciudad, aunque se oía lejano.

Me pregunté si Brutus se habría ido o no. No había escuchado sus pasos alejarse, pero tampoco podía oírlo del otro lado de la puerta.

Decidí salir de dudas, y me acerqué a la puerta. No estaba con llave, pero apenas la abrí descubrí que Brutus seguía ahí. Me agarró, me dio un fuerte golpe en una pierna, y me lanzó de vuelta dentro de la habitación.

Me quedó claro el mensaje: no tenía permiso para salir. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera más diplomático, como Demetri, y que me hubiera avisado en vez de pegarme y empujarme.

Tuve ganas de asomarme a la ventana, pero no me atreví a moverme por varios minutos. Sospechaba que si me acercaba a la ventana Brutus se volvería a enojar.

Luego de un rato pensé "Qué diablos" y me acerqué al espejo. Esperablemente, tenía los ojos rojos. Eso me deprimió. Cuando mi familia viniera a buscarme verían que me había alimentado de un humano. Sentí vergüenza, por eso y por haber escapado. Pero me consolé un poco pensando que me perdonarían y que volvería a tener los ojos como ellos después de un tiempo.

Abrí los cajones, para distraerme, pero estaban vacíos. Me acerqué al sillón sin respaldo, y me senté. No era tan blandito como los sillones de Esme, pero era más blando que el suelo del calabozo. Y yo era un vampiro, no es cómo si necesitara un colchón de plumas.

Miré la ventana, y miré la puerta. ¿Habría algún problema si solo me acercaba a mirar? Supuse que, si temían que escapara, me habrían llevado a una habitación con barrotes, ¿no?

Inspiré para darme ánimos, conté mentalmente hasta tres, y me acerqué a la ventana. Esperé. No pasó nada. Asomé mi cabeza, y vi que varios metros más abajo había pasto. El prado se prolongaba por muchos metros hasta un muro alto y antiguo.

No estaba mal, me habían dado una habitación con vista al jardín…

Me volví a mirar la puerta. ¿Sería posible intentar salir por la ventana sin que me callera Brutus encima? Alcé una pierna para treparme al alfeizar, y apenas mi pie tocó la piedra la puerta se abrió. Rápidamente entró mi carcelero, me agarró, me dio varios golpes en las piernas y me sentó en la "cama". Me dirigió una mirada que me dejó más que clara la orden: no salir.

Ok. Había entendido.

-.-


	6. Capítulo 31

AN: Este capítulo contiene violencia y tortura, así que no lo recomiendo a personas a las que estos temas hagan sentir mal.

Gracias Lyz! Tienes una idea general acertada de lo que le ocurrirá a Daniela (le irá mal). Los Cullen no intervendrán por un tiempo, pero en este capítulo Carlisle participa muy brevemente.

Gracias MC! Me alegro de que te gusten mis finales alternativos. Cuando comencé a escribir la historia sólo tenía un final en mente, el obvio: "es una mala idea morder a un niño, sólo puede terminar con el niño muerto". ¿De verdad encuentras que la historia es poco violenta? Vaya… Y yo que encontraba algunos capítulos casi perturbadores. Bueno, se pone peor en este capítulo, y vienen más miserias para Daniela, ¡así que espero que te gusten! :P

**Capítulo 31**

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin sentí pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Me puse de pie, expectante.

Entró Aro, y venía acompañado de otro vampiro de pelo claro. Recordaba haberlo visto en la sala redonda, pero no sabía quién era.

-Buenas tardes Daniela –me dijo Aro-. Te presento a Caius.

-Buenas tardes Aro, buenas tardes Caius –dije de inmediato, esperando que fuera un saludo lo suficientemente educado. Caius hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Noté que me miraba con aire un poco especulativo, y me recordó al vampiro verde que me había capturado. Me dio la sensación de que estaba evaluando mi utilidad o algo así, y sentí algo desagradable en el estómago.

-Te veo mejor –dijo Aro amablemente.

Me tranquilizó que actuara con amabilidad, pero no bajé la guardia.

-Sí, gracias Aro –le respondí de inmediato.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, por una fracción de segundo, y alargó el brazo hacia mí. La orden estaba clara, de modo que le tomé la mano resignada.

Estuvo un buen tiempo, y comencé a aburrirme. Vi, luego de un rato, que Caius también tenía cara de tedio.

Cuando por fin me soltó, me atreví a hacer la pregunta que había estado rondando mi cabeza todo el día.

-Aro… ¿Sabe mi familia que estoy aquí? –Pregunté, con un tono que sonaba un poco a ruego.

-Ya no son tu familia –me dijo con calma-. Pero sí, vinieron incluso antes de que llegaras tú.

-¿Están aquí? –Pregunté, sintiéndome muy feliz.

-No, se marcharon ese mismo día.

Se me vino el alma al piso, y sentí que me vendría la tiritona.

-Querían recuperarte pero, al dejarte ir, tú dejaste de pertenecerles -explicó Aro.

-No me dejaron ir –expliqué, desesperada-. Yo escapé –confesé.

-Lo sé –dijo Aro-. Por eso ya no perteneces a ese aquelarre. Pero te buscaremos otro, no te inquietes.

-Quiero… Me gustaría volver con ellos –rogué.

-No. Los renegados nos pertenecen a nosotros –dijo Caius con frialdad.

-¿Renegados? –Pregunté

-Vampiros fuera de la ley –explicó Aro-. Usualmente terminan refugiándose en el mar, y siempre terminan llegando a nosotros –agregó, riendo y negando con la cabeza, como si la sola idea de que alguien intentara escapar de los Vulturis y pretendiera tener éxito le pareciera jocosa-. Pero, volviendo a ti y al aquelarre de Carlisle, te explicaré: ellos, al dejarte marchar, incumplieron la ley. Tú, al abandonar a tu aquelarre, incumpliste la ley también.

-¿Por lo de que soy muy menor? –Pregunté.

Aro puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, Daniela –respondió como si fuera obvio-. ¿Qué nunca te lo explicaron?

Miré al piso, y ya no pude contener la tiritona.

-Sé que sí –continuó Aro.

-¿Les hicieron algo a ellos? –Pregunté asustada.

-No –gruñó Caius mirando con dureza a Aro, quien levantó una mano restándole importancia al hecho.

-Ya pusimos en su lugar a Carlisle –le dijo con indiferencia-. No volverá a hacer incorporaciones a su aquelarre. Objetivo cumplido, y sin ensuciarnos las manos –agregó con una sonrisa dientona-. Todos felices –agregó juntando las manos con gesto de felicidad.

Dado que yo estaba llorando, y Caius parecía molesto, encontré su última afirmación un poco fuera de lugar. Pero mantuve cerrado el pico.

-¿Puedo llamarlos para despedirme? –Le pregunté, esperando que al menos me dejara hacer eso.

-¡Claro! –Dijo, como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo. Eso me dio mala espina, y tuve un mal presentimiento.

Pero Aro ya había sacado un celular de su bolsillo y marcó rápido.

-_Adoro_ esta tecnología –me dijo contento.

Contestaron al segundo tono.

-Buenos días Aro –saludó la voz de Carlisle. Por el tono, parecía resignado.

-Buenas tardes Carlisle, querido –dijo contento, acentuando mucho "querido" en la I-. Adivina quién quiere hablar contigo –agregó alegre, aunque un poquito burlón. Me pasó el teléfono, y me dirigió una gran sonrisa como invitándome a explayarme.

-Carlisle… -Le dije, intentando no tiritar-. ¡Perdóname por favor!

-Sí… -sentí que se atragantó, pero se repuso rápido-. Sí Daniela –continuó con voz tranquila-. No te preocupes. Todos ya te perdonamos.

Me puse a tiritar más fuerte. Quería rogarle que me viniera buscar, que me sacara de ahí, pero no me salían las palabras. Él pareció notarlo, porque continuó hablando.

-Tranquila, Daniela. Obedece a Aro –me dijo.

Eso me inquietó. Miré a Aro, quien inclinó la cabeza con gesto contento.

-¿Me pueden venir a buscar? –Rogué. Al diablo con las apariencias. Sólo quería que me rescataran.

-No –respondió Carlisle, sin perder la compostura. Eso me extrañó. ¿No quería que yo volviera? ¿Ya no me quería?-. Obedece a Aro –insistió-. Pórtate bien.

No pude seguir escuchando, ni supe qué decirle. No me querían de vuelta. Le pasé el teléfono de vuelta a Aro.

-¿Carlisle? –Dijo Aro, con calma, al teléfono.

-Aro… -contestó la voz de Carlisle, diplomática.

-Cariños para ti y para tu encantadora familia –dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias. Saludos a todos por allá.

Y colgó. Carlisle había terminado la conversación. No sólo no vendría a buscarme, sino que ni siquiera intentó hablar más conmigo, ni pidió más información sobre lo que los Vulturis harían conmigo.

Aro se volvió a guardar el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y me miró con calma. Ya no tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero todavía parecía contento. Al ver que yo no paraba de tiritar, me pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-¿Por qué esa carita, Daniela? –Me dijo con dulzura-. Te encontraremos otro aquelarre, y tal vez ese te guste más y ya no trates de escapar.

-¿Puedo volver al mar? –Pregunté.

Eso hizo reír a Caius.

-Me habían dicho que era un poco estúpida… -Se burló, como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Silencio, querido hermano –le dijo Aro con indulgencia, y luego se volvió a dirigir a mí-. Los vampiros menores como tú, pequeña Daniela, tienen que vivir dentro de un aquelarre que se haga responsable –explicó muy lento, como si creyera que yo era tarada-. El aquelarre que te creó no pudo con esa responsabilidad, así que te buscaremos otro. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí Aro –le respondí.

Iba a agregar que no era tarada, pero me mordí la lengua. Carlisle me había dicho que obedeciera a Aro. Y, años atrás, me había dicho que no lo dejara provocarme y que lo tratara con respeto porque era muy poderoso. Aunque ya no fuera mi padre, le haría caso.

-¿Ves? –Le dijo Aro a Caius, contento-. Si basta explicar las cosas con calma para que entiendan.

Caius resopló, burlón, pero no contestó. Miró para un lado, como si algo le causara mucha gracia.

-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? –Pregunté, intentando dejar de tiritar.

Caius resopló nuevamente, negó con la cabeza, y murmuró algo en otro idioma que me sonó a "ioca". Aunque no entendí, supuse que volvía a decir que era una estúpida, o algo así. Aro lo miró, soltó una risita, y me volvió a mirar a mí. Levantó ambas manos, me agarró las mejillas y me miró fijo.

-Concéntrate Daniela –me dijo con calma-. Te. Buscaremos. Otro. Aquelarre –dijo muy lento. Luego me dio unas palmaditas en una mejilla antes de soltármelas. No me dolió, pero fue humillante.

Me sentí pésimo. Eso ya me lo habían dicho, pero yo había preguntado para que me dieran más detalles, no para que me trataran como una retrasada.

-Vámonos –dijo Caius, con expresión aburrida.

-Sí, dejémosla tranquila –dijo Aro, condescendientemente, mirándome a mí-. Descansa, Daniela. Y pórtate bien.

Cuando me quedé sola me puse a tiritar con más ganas. Llegó la noche, pasó, y cuando comenzaba a amanecer y escuché pajaritos me distraje y dejé de tiritar tanto. Me acerqué a la ventana, cuidando de no tocarla. En el pasto había algunos pajaritos. Los pocos árboles que se veían estaban lejos, mucho más allá del muro.

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo me tendrían ahí encerrada. Aunque no me atrevía a abrir la puerta, la toqué como pidiendo permiso. Nadie contestó. Pegué mi oído a la madera, pero no se oía nada.

Luego de un par de minutos de duda, la abrí ligeramente. ¡Afuera no había nadie! Saqué mi cabeza, y miré a ambos lados del pasillo. ¡Nadie! Salí.

Caminé por donde Brutus me había traído, esperando encontrar a alguien que me pudiera dar alguna información.

Cuando bajaba la escalera oí pasos que subían. Cuando apareció me di cuenta de que era una mujer, humana, y me dijo algo en italiano. No entendí sus palabras, pero por el tono supuse que estaba molesta.

-Sólo quería preguntar por cuánto tiempo tendré que permanecer encerrada allá arriba –le dije.

Ella no me hizo caso, y me siguió retando. Y estaba en eso cuando llegó Brutus, me agarró sin saludar, y volvió a subir la escalera conmigo. Entró a mi habitación, me dio varios golpes, y me volvió a sentar en la cama. Me apretó los hombros hacia abajo, como indicándome "quédate aquí", y tras darme una pequeña palmada en la mejilla me dejó y salió.

-¡Sólo quería preguntar hasta cuándo tendría que permanecer aquí! –Le grité a la puerta, tiritando.

Después de eso me resigné, me tendí en ese híbrido entre cama y sofá, y me dispuse a matar el tiempo.

-.-

No pasó nada por tres días, y creí que moriría de tedio. Deseé que en la habitación hubiera un calendario digital, ya que ni siquiera sabía en qué mes estaba. Marqué los días que llevaba, discretamente, en una de las tablas del piso debajo de la cómoda.

En mi quinto día en Volterra por fin ocurrió algo. Brutus entró a mi cuarto sin llamar. Traía otro vestido, otro par de calcetines, y otros calzones. Me dio una vergüenza atroz. Sin decir nada los puso sobre la cama. Pensé que me ordenaría vestirme o, peor, que me vestiría él mismo, pero en vez de eso me agarró y me sacó de la habitación.

Me llevó como un bulto de vuelta a la sala redonda. Estaba llena de vampiros, como la primera vez que había entrado ahí. Jane, Santiago, Felix y Demetri estaban de vuelta. Los tres tipos me saludaron con gestos leves con la cabeza, y Jane me dirigió un resoplido de burla barriéndome con la mirada. Alec ni siquiera me miró.

Algunos vampiros conversaban relajados, aunque no entendí nada ya que hablaban en italiano.

Cuando oí muchos pasos y cadenas que se acercaban por otro pasillo entendí. La saga debía tener razón, y el aquelarre se juntaba ahí adentro para alimentarse. Sentí horror. ¡Yo no tenía sed! ¡Y no quería volver a matar humanos!

Escuché una risa de burla, como de niñita. Jane. La miré, y se burlaba de mi cara de espanto con descaro. Alec también me miraba, y se reía.

Sentí unas palmaditas en un hombro, y me volví rápido. Era un vampiro que no conocía, y se veía un poco más viejo que los demás. Era el primer vampiro con canas que veía, aunque tenía muy poquitas.

-Te acostumbrarás, pequeña –me dijo con una voz ronca.

-Gracias –murmuré, ya que me pareció amable de su parte. Inútil, pero amable.

Cuando el montón de humanos encadenados y aterrados entró yo pensé que todos los vampiros se abalanzarían sobre ellos, pero no. El vampiro que los traía comenzó a repartirlos, como si estuviera sirviendo la mesa.

Cuando pusieron frente a mí a una viejita jorobada la miré con espanto, irónicamente similar al horror con el que ella me miró a mí. Me puse a llorar.

Todos comenzaron a alimentarse, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, a pesar del griterío de pesadilla que llenó la sala. Con la viejita nos miramos a los ojos, y ambas estábamos igualmente aterrorizadas. Supongo que para quien mirara desde afuera podría haber parecido cómico.

Cuando ella se puso a tiritar, la abracé y oculté su rostro en mi cuello, ya que (con su joroba) era casi tan bajita como yo.

Cuando por fin todos los otros humanos habían muerto se hizo un silencio. El vampiro que había repartido a las víctimas comenzó a apilar los cadáveres en un carro con ruedas. Me fijé, como una idiota, en que las ruedas necesitaban ser aceitadas, ya que sonaban en forma desagradable.

Cuando llegó frente a mí se desconcertó. Miró a Aro, como preguntando qué hacía. Aro se llevó un puño a la boca como ocultando su risa. Varios vampiros lo imitaron, como si estuvieran jugando al monito mayor. Caius puso los ojos en blanco, y otros pocos vampiros lo imitaron a él. La voz ronca, detrás de mí, suspiró.

-Bebe, Daniela –ordenó.

-No estoy sedienta –respondí, lo más educadamente que pude, rogando que no se lo tomaran a mal.

En mi campo visual vi que Jane y Alec me miraban con muecas de incredulidad y horror. ¿Por qué parecían asustados? Eso me inquietó.

Pude ver que Caius me miraba con una risa cruel y burlona. Eso me aterró. De pronto recordé que Carlisle me había ordenado que obedeciera a Aro, y me di cuenta con pánico de que acababa de meter la pata. "Obedece a Aro" debía significar "obedéceles" y punto final.

-Brutus –llamó la voz ronca, como resignada, tras suspirar de nuevo.

Brutus me separó de la viejita y me volvió a sacar de la sala cargándome como si fuera un bulto. Supuse que me llevarían al calabozo, pero me equivoqué. Cuando me llevaron a un cuarto pequeño, de piedra, completamente vacío salvo por una diminuta ventanita muy alta, me desconcerté un poco. ¿Eso era todo? Cuando Brutus salió, suspiré aliviada.

Me duró poco el alivio. Ojalá me hubieran llevado al calabozo.

Cuando volvió creí que me habían condenado a muerte o algo así. Brutus venía acompañado de Caius y de alguien más que caminaba detrás, y traía lo que parecía ser una silla eléctrica. Pero en esa habitación no había electricidad. Bueno, la verdad es que no había visto ni un puto enchufe en ninguna de mis dos visitas. Pero asumí que debían tener electricidad en alguna parte ya que tenían celulares. Aunque, en la habitación que me habían asignado, no había ni una miserable ampolleta.

El vampiro que caminaba detrás de Caius traía un cubo metálico con brasas, y eso me asustó. Fuego. Me iban a quemar. Al ver mi miedo, Caius resopló burlón.

-Por fin algo que sí entiendes –me dijo como si me estuviera felicitando.

Brutus puso la silla metálica al medio de la salita. Me agarró a mí, y me sentó sobre la silla. Me debatí un poco, pero Brutus era mucho más fuerte y más grande que yo. Me inmovilizó los brazos y los tobillos cerrando unas gruesas tapas de hierro que cubrían ambos antebrazos y ambos tobillos. Recordé mi bloque de hierro, en mis primeros años de vampiro, y a pesar de saber que sería inútil intenté soltarme.

Brutus agarró el cubo de hierro, sacó una especie de bandeja bajo mi asiento, esparció las brasas y volvió a empujar la bandeja.

Y los tres se fueron.

Al principio no fue tan terrible, pero en la medida que la silla se calentó fue un infierno. Sólo diré que hubiera deseado estar de vuelta en la caja fuerte, aún muerta de sed.

Para cuando por fin las brasas se consumieron, y la silla volvió a enfriarse, ya era de noche y me sentía agotada de tanto gritar.

Pasé el resto de la noche en esa sala, con la silla en frio. Al amanecer, por fin, sentí pasos acercarse.

Brutus entró, me soltó, y me cargó por unos pasillos que reconocí. Sentí el aire en el cuerpo, ya que parte de mi ropa se había consumido. Llegamos hasta una puerta, la abrió, y reconocí el baño antiguo donde Felix me había ordenado ducharme tantos años atrás. Me dejó adentro y me indicó la ducha y el lavamanos, sobre cuyo borde estaba la misma ropa que me había dejado el día anterior sobre la cama.

Brutus cerró la puerta por fuera, y entendí la orden. Me duché (no había sufrido daño, a pesar del dolor intenso que había llegado a sentir, pero estaba un poco ahumada), y me puse la otra ropa. No había toalla, ni peineta, así que quedé un poco húmeda y chascona. Pero me veía decente, supuse.

El vestido y los calzones anteriores estaban completamente inservibles. Hice un bulto con todo y calcetines y salí. Brutus agarró el bulto y lo incineró como había hecho Felix. Luego volvió a agarrarme, y me llevó de vuelta a la sala redonda. Estaban Aro, Caius y el vampiro de voz ronca.

-Daniela –saludó Aro, aparentemente contento de verme-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo quedé mirando. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera?

-Bien, Aro –respondí insegura.

El vampiro de edad me miró con gesto deprimido. Caius resopló, aparentemente divertido.

-Excelente –dijo Aro, sonriendo-. Ayer olvidé presentarte, lo siento –se volvió hacia el vampiro más viejo y agregó-: Marcus, esta es Daniela.

Marcus lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, Aro –murmuró cansado. Eso hizo reír a Aro, que se volvió hacia mí.

-Daniela, él es Marcus.

-Mucho gusto Marcus –murmuré sin ganas.

-Bueno, volvamos a nuestro asunto pendiente –dijo Aro. Aplaudió una vez, y a los pocos segundos sentimos pasos en el pasillo por el que habían traído a los humanos el día anterior. Reapareció el vampiro que había "servido" a los humanos, con la misma viejita jorobada. Parecía cansada, cuando nos quedamos mirando. Ambas entendimos que estábamos condenadas a participar, quisiéramos o no. Me dio la sensación de que la viejita me entendía, ya que me dirigió una leve sonrisa. Tragué el veneno.

-Bebe –ordenó Aro. Vi que Marcus me miró fijo, e hizo un gesto con los ojos como indicándome a la viejita. Me recordó un poco a Carlisle, cuando apuntaba algo con la mandíbula.

Caminé resignada hasta la viejita, la miré a los ojos para darle a entender que no estaba en mis manos, y la maté quebrándole el cuello muy rápido con la mano. Me la bebí rápido, deseosa de acabar con ese show. Cuando terminé, me consolé un poco al sentirme más fuerte. La tarde anterior me había debatido y gritado mucho, y supuse que eso debió darme sed.

El vampiro "chef" se llevó el cadáver, y me volví hacia Aro. Él parecía encantado. Caius parecía aburrido, y Marcus se había retirado sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Acércate –me invitó Aro, estirando la mano.

-Caminé hacia él, resignada, y le tomé la mano. Supuse que querría regocijarse con mi tortura.

Aro debe haber percibido ese pensamiento, ya que se rio. Con la otra mano me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla. Me soltó rápido, por suerte.

-¿Así que te aburres, querida? –Me preguntó.

Lo miré, sin entender.

-Los días anteriores, en tu habitación –me dijo muy lento.

Ah, eso. Lo había olvidado.

-Sí, un poco Aro –admití.

-Le pediré a nuestra querida Jane que te vaya a hacer compañía –me dijo, encantado, como si me estuviera anunciando que me regalaría un pony para navidad.

-No es necesario, Aro –le respondí de inmediato, asustada ante la perspectiva de que me encerraran con esa demente. Eso pareció divertir a Caius, que ya no tenía cara de aburrido.

-Tonterías… Si va a estar encantada –me aseguró-. De hecho, le pediré que te enseñe un poco de italiano.

Tuve dificultades para controlar mi rostro.

-Claro Aro –le dije, fingiendo una sonrisa-. Gracias.

Escuché resoplar a Caius. Ese tipo parecía comunicarse mediante resoplidos de burla.

-Ve a tu habitación, pasaré a verte más tarde –prometió.

-Claro Aro –le dije, amablemente, manteniendo la sonrisa en mi cara, a pesar del horror que sentía.

-.-


	7. Capítulo 32

AN: Este capítulo contiene un poco de tortura, nada muy tremendo, pero igual lo desaconsejo a las personas a las que ese tema haga sentir mal. Y no conozco el lugar que describo al final del capítulo, así que si parece poco realista es por eso.

¡Gracias Lyz! Es un placer :) Sí, Daniela no sabía lo que tenía, pero comenzará a apreciarlo ahora que lo perdió.

Aprovecho de pasar un aviso: agregué un capítulo experimental a la historia "No juegues en el bosque" original, por si quieren ir a echarle una mirada.

**Capítulo 32**

Brutus me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación, y marqué otro día en la tabla del piso apenas se fue. Era mi sexto día en Volterra, y seguía sin saber qué día era. Aunque, por el brillante sol que había afuera, era claramente primavera, o verano. Además, estaba casi segura de haber pasado más de seis meses en el mar. Mucho más. No un año entero, pero sí más de seis meses. ¿A lo mejor hasta había cumplido 41 años? Ese pensamiento me sorprendió. Intenté imaginar qué libro me habrían regalado Esme y Carlisle. ¿Tal vez ya estaban los seis de vacaciones? De haberme quedado, probablemente ya habríamos terminado el libro de pintar con Esme. Tal vez, incluso, hasta habría aprendido a tocar el piano. Recordé que ni siquiera habíamos _comenzado_ a escribir el cuento. ¿Qué palabras habríamos usado? Nunca lo sabría.

Me sentí muy estúpida. ¿Por qué diablos no había vuelto a casa mientras todavía podía? Hasta los pumitas me dieron lo mismo, probablemente ya estaban todos muertos.

Me pregunté si alguna vez volvería a ver a mi familia. Ahora me daba cuenta perfectamente: Esme, Carlisle, sus hijos, _ellos_ eran mi familia. O bueno, lo habían sido todos esos años hasta que yo decidí dejarlos. Me sentí todavía más estúpida. Ya había perdido a dos familias. A lo mejor Caius tenía razón, y yo era tarada.

Un tiempo más tarde, un par de horas supuse (por el cambio de ángulo de la luz afuera), sentí tres pares de pasos acercarse a mi cuarto. Dejé de tiritar de inmediato, cuando el miedo reemplazó al remordimiento. Creí reconocer el caminar de Aro.

Efectivamente, cuando la puerta se abrió, entraron Aro, Caius y Jane. Vi que afuera no estaba Brutus. También noté que Jane traía un par de libros, uno que se veía un poco viejo y otro más pequeño, más moderno, que por la imagen de la portada imaginé que sería una novela o algo así. Ella tenía cara de tedio, aunque Caius y Aro parecían estar de buen humor.

-Buenas tardes Aro, buenas tardes Caius, buenas tardes Jane –dije rápido.

Creí oír a Jane murmurar "qué tienen de buenas" y Aro le dio un suave coscacho en la nuca. Ella se llevó la mano libre a la nuca, y se la frotó frunciendo el ceño.

-Buenas tardes Daniela –saludó Aro con afecto, como en representación de él y de sus compañeros-. Como te prometí, mi querida Jane te hará compañía y te enseñará un poco de italiano. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Tenía muchas dudas, pero ninguna gana de hablar con ellos más que lo estrictamente indispensable.

-No Aro. Gracias –respondí con calma.

-Bueno, entonces las dejo mis encantos –dijo Aro feliz, juntando las manos-. Vamos hermano.

-Suerte con eso –se burló Caius, dirigiéndose a Jane. Por un gesto que hizo, me di cuenta de que al decir "eso" se refería a mí.

Jane frunció un poco más el ceño, y eso hizo sonreír a Caius.

-Diviértete –agregó, y eso hizo aparecer una sonrisa un poco torcida en la boca de Jane.

-No te diviertas demasiado, querida –corrigió Aro, dirigiéndose a Jane. Eso hizo disminuir su sonrisa-. Y tú Daniela, esfuérzate. Pasaré a ver tus progresos más tarde.

Aro y Caius se retiraron, y Jane me miró con odio. Dio unos pasos hacia mí, y no pude evitar retroceder. Ella resopló con burla, y me lanzó el libro viejo. Lo atrapé sin dificultad, a pesar de que se le habían abierto las páginas.

-Apréndete eso, si sabes lo que te conviene –me dijo simplemente.

Eso me aterró.

-¿Todo el libro? –Pregunté nerviosa. Ella me miró con desprecio e incredulidad.

-Sí –dijo como si fuera obvio-. ¿Eres retrasada o qué? –Preguntó.

-No –murmuré-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-El que haga falta –dijo con calma, como si la pregunta no tuviera sentido.

Jane no esperó a que le contestara. Se tendió en mi cama y abrió su novela. Por la posición del marca-páginas de cartón noté que la acababa de comenzar.

Como no tenía donde sentarme, me fui a sentar junto a la ventana. No necesitaba mucha luz para leer, pero me pareció el lugar del piso más agradable para instalarme.

El libro viejo que me habían pasado tenía dos partes. La primera, y más corta, era un montón de frases tipo en italiano con sus traducciones en inglés más abajo. La segunda, mucho más larga, era como un diccionario italiano-inglés.

-¿Jane? –Pregunté insegura. Ella suspiró, resignada, y cerró su novela.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó.

-¿Me tengo que aprender las frases o el diccionario? –Pregunté con calma, intentando no mostrar mi miedo.

-Todo –me dijo mirándome a los ojos-. Parte por el principio, y vas avanzando página por página –explicó-. Cuando termine mi novela me dices hasta dónde llegaste, y más te vale haber llegado realmente hasta ahí –agregó con expresión amenazante.

Ella iba a volver a abrir su novela, pero decidí aprovechar para saciar mi curiosidad.

-¿Jane? –Pregunté de nuevo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó exasperada.

-¿Qué fecha es hoy? –Pregunté, ya sin intentar ocultar mi miedo.

Eso la desconcertó.

-Lunes 14 de mayo año 2040 calendario cristiano, pequeña salvaje –respondió-. ¿Algo más?

-No, gracias Jane –murmuré.

Ella volvió a su novela, y yo abrí mi libro. Irónicamente, era el cumpleaños de mi hermana. O lo sería, si ella no se hubiera suicidado tantos años atrás. Yo todavía tenía 40, entonces. Ella habría cumplido 37 hoy. Simulé leer, pero en mi mente comencé a contar días. Había llegado a Volterra el miércoles nueve de mayo, entonces. Y recordaba haber escapado la noche del cinco de septiembre del año anterior. Es decir, había escapado hace poco más de ocho meses de mi casa.

Un breve ardor en todo mi cuerpo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Lee tu libro –gruñó Jane, sin levantar la vista de su novela. Noté, al mirarla, que ella leía muy rápido.

-Perdón –murmuré.

Y me concentré en leer la larga lista de frases, intentando retenerlas.

-.-

Jane leía verdaderamente rápido. Terminó su novela en cosa de dos o tres horas apenas. Quedé asombrada. Cuando la dejó sobre mi cama y se acercó a mí me asusté, pero ella sólo se asomó a ver dónde iba en el libro. Hizo una mueca de horror al ver en qué página iba.

-Eres realmente retrasada –dijo sin burla. Parecía más bien asombrada, y eso me sorprendió a mí-. Creí que Caius exageraba –agregó con incredulidad-. Sólo a _Carlisle_ se le podría ocurrir conservarte… –Agregó, pronunciando el nombre de mi padre como si fuera un insulto.

No quise responder, porque sentí mucha pena. Jane tenía razón: sólo a alguien como Carlisle (o Esme) se le podría haber ocurrido no matarme, cuando me transformé. Además de ser "demasiado joven" para ser vampiro, era muy baja, claramente tonta, y ni siquiera era bonita. Aunque al convertirme en vampiro me puse más bonita que cuando era humana, nadie podía negar que al lado de Rosalie, Esme, Bella y hasta Alice yo era más bien fea. ¡Si hasta Jane era bonita como ellas! Recordé cuando Carlisle me había contado que hasta esos aquelarres del sur de Estados Unidos y de México preferían escoger a quienes transformaban. Estaba claro que yo había sido un accidente. Ningún vampiro en su sano juicio me habría escogido a _mí_ para crear otro vampiro.

-Bueno, a ver si al menos te las aprendiste hasta ahí –continuó Jane, con resignación y tedio, quitándome el libro y volviendo a sentarse en mi cama.

Jane leyó la primera frase en inglés, y me miró expectante. Entendí, y le dije la equivalencia en italiano que recordaba del libro, asustada. Eso pareció calmarla un poco. Ella repitió lo que yo había dicho, poniendo énfasis en la pronunciación. Dije la frase de nuevo, intentando imitarla, y ella asintió y continuó con la siguiente.

Y seguimos así.

Cuando ocurrió lo inevitable, y me quedé en blanco sin recordar la respuesta correcta, Jane me torturó por una fracción de segundo. Intenté recordar, pero no lo conseguí. Jane me dio la respuesta correcta, resignada. La repetí. Y seguimos.

Cuando llegamos a la última que había alcanzado a aprenderme Jane me devolvió el libro.

-Mejor te lo dejo para que avances sola –me dijo-, o no acabaremos jamás. Avanza todo lo que puedas. Hasta mañana.

Jane agarró su novela de camino a la puerta y me dejó sola. Afuera ya estaba oscuro, aunque eso no me impedía leer. Y no tenía ganas de seguir, pero estaba en territorio enemigo y era mejor obedecer. De modo que me resigné y seguí concentrándome en memorizar.

-.-

Aro llegó algo más tarde, cuando apenas había alcanzado a avanzar poco menos de una página. Venía solo, por suerte. Marcus no me había parecido desagradable, pero Caius me ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Buenas noches Daniela! ¡Qué bueno verte tan aplicada! –Me saludó contento, al verme con el libro abierto.

-Buenas noches Aro –lo saludé, diplomáticamente.

Aro me quitó el libro como había hecho Jane y se fue a sentar a mi cama. Agradecí no haber atinado a ir a sentarme ahí yo, ya que imaginé que Aro me habría empujado para sentarse él. Bueno, tal vez no.

Aro comenzó a preguntar igual que Jane, aunque no iba en orden. Me costó un poco más recordar, y hubo varias que no supe. Por suerte Aro no me hizo nada, aunque cuando por fin acabó de preguntarme me pasó el libro abierto en la primera página.

-Empieza de nuevo, y apréndetelas bien esta vez –me dijo-. Buenas noches Daniela –agregó, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches Aro –le contesté.

Comencé a leer resignada, desde el principio.

-.-

Los días que siguieron fueron básicamente todos iguales. Estaba casi todo el día sola con el dichoso libro, y Jane llegaba con cara de pocos amigos y un libro para ella en la tarde. Me preguntaba las frases que había alcanzado a avanzar, friéndome de vez en cuando, y luego se sentaba a leer su libro mientras yo seguía avanzando. Cuando acababa su libro ella, me volvía a preguntar, con la ocasional tortura, y se volvía a ir diciéndome que intentara avanzar más. Aro venía algunas noches y, como a mí siempre se me olvidaban algunas frases, él me hacía retroceder en el libro. Eso exasperaba mucho a Jane, cuando llegaba al siguiente día.

No había fines de semana al vivir con los Vulturis, y el único evento que marcaba el paso del tiempo era la comida semanal con el resto del aquelarre. Eso ocurría invariablemente los domingos.

Desde mi segunda comida opté por cerrar los ojos y beberme a quien me pusieran por delante, porque no pensaba volver a la silla. Me sentí muy mal conmigo misma al descubrir lo mucho que me agradó la sangre humana, cuando decidí ignorar el dilema moral, pero me consolé pensando que no tenía alternativa.

Me preguntaba constantemente cuándo sería el día en que los Vulturis me llevarían con otro aquelarre. Supuse que no me "adoptarían" ellos. ¿Para qué querrían a una inútil como yo? No entendía por qué seguía en Volterra, y sólo tenía dos teorías.

La primera, era que me mantenían como rehén para cabrear a Carlisle. Mal que mal, me habían contado en mi primer día de vampiro que los Vulturis siempre habían buscado una excusa para acabar con la familia de Carlisle. Pero esa teoría se iba debilitando con el paso de las semanas, ya que era obvio que mi familia no pensaba lanzarse en una misión suicida contra los Vulturis para rescatarme.

La segunda teoría se basaba en la cara que tenía Caius cuando Aro me lo presentó. Yo recordaba su expresión especulativa, y me preguntaba si incluso un vampiro como yo podía tener alguna clase de valor o de utilidad para algún aquelarre. Tal vez estaban esperando encontrar un grupo lo suficientemente patético como para que yo no desentonara demasiado.

Cuando terminé por fin la sección de frases tipo del libro de Jane (cinco días antes de mi cumpleaños, que nadie recordó) me alegré, pero pronto me volví a deprimir. Aprender palabras era mucho más aburrido que aprender frases que tenían sentido. Además, los interrogatorios de Jane y Aro comenzaron a ser mucho más complicados, ya que no sólo tenía que recordar la palabra en italiano sino que inventarme frases enteras usando la palabra. Ese esfuerzo de creatividad me hizo apreciar lo fácil que había sido antes el sólo repetir como loro lo que decía el libro.

Hubo un día durante mi segunda semana con la sección "palabras" en que Aro perdió la paciencia. Me retó, diciéndome que la idea de aprender frases al principio había sido que _aprendiera_ a hacer frases, que cómo no podía entender algo tan básico. Aunque no me hizo nada, me amenazó diciendo que si al día siguiente no era capaz de hacer al menos dos frases diferentes con cada palabra me enviarían a la silla. Eso me aterró, de modo que desde esa noche me esforcé en inventar y recordar dos frases con cada palabra nueva que iba aprendiendo. Aro por suerte se calmó al ver mi mejora, y no concretó su amenaza.

Pasé el verano con los Vulturis, en una secuencia de días aburridos. Cuando por fin acabé con el libro, el 29 de agosto (me habían pasado un calendario, para que dejara de hacerle rallas al piso), me sentí liberada. Pero cuando Jane llegó al otro día, hablándome en italiano, y con otro libro, se me volvió a ir el alma al piso. Era un grueso libro de cuentos, bastante viejo. Me lo dejó, indicándome que leyera "al menos" uno al día y que volvería al día siguiente para verificar que me lo hubiera leído realmente. Cuando se fue me sentí deprimida ante lo que me esperaba. Pero fue un consuelo verificar que al menos había entendido todas sus instrucciones, a pesar de habérmelas dicho en italiano.

De todas formas, las preguntas "¿Qué harán conmigo?" y sobre todo "¿_Cuándo_ harán algo conmigo?" seguían volviendo a mi cabeza casi a diario.

La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó a mediados de septiembre, cuando ya había acabado con los cuentos del segundo libro y estaba aburriéndome de lo lindo con el tercer libro (de historia, horror de horrores). Era domingo, y Aro llegó por la mañana, sorprendiéndome.

-¡Felicidades, querida Daniela! –Me dijo, tras saludarme. Venía radiante, y acompañado de Caius que también parecía contento-. ¡Hemos encontrado por fin un aquelarre para ti!

Me quedé muda por un par de segundos, intentando encontrar una reacción y respuesta apropiadas.

-Excelente –murmuré finalmente, insegura. Eso divirtió a Aro, que me mostró todos sus dientes. Cuando vi que Caius también me los mostraba sentí una tensión desagradable en la espalda-. ¿Y dónde iré? –Pregunté fingiendo entusiasmo, intentando que no se notara lo aterrada que estaba.

-Oh, te encantará –Respondió Aro, entusiasta-. Cerca del mar, mucha nieve, vida al aire libre… Estoy segura de que esta vez no escaparás.

Imaginé por un instante que me enviarían al polo norte, o a la Antártida, y me pregunté aterrada si necesitaría aprender otro idioma. Que horror… ¡Y justo cuando por fin comenzaba a manejarme razonablemente bien en italiano!

-Partiremos después de comer –continuó contento, y tomó de mis manos el libro de historia y lo cerró-. Eso será dentro de poco, de modo que no necesitas estudiar la lección para esta noche. ¡Felicidades!

Tras dirigirme una última sonrisa Aro se dio media vuelta y salió, seguido de Caius que me dirigió una sonrisa que me pareció cruel. El mal presentimiento se transformó en un _pésimo_ presentimiento.

Cuando Brutus llegó a buscarme para la comida, sin el típico cambio de ropa limpia de cada semana (había descubierto con el tiempo de que me lo traían para después de comer, por si me manchaba con sangre) estaba nerviosa. Miré mi habitación-prisión de Volterra por última vez, asumiendo que ya no volvería después de la comida. ¿Adónde me llevarían? ¿Cómo sería mi nueva familia?

-.-

Mi último almuerzo en Volterra fue un anciano. Un clásico. Siempre me tocaban los más chicos y decrépitos. Aunque daba lo mismo, ya que siempre quedaba más que saciada.

Cuando el vampiro que servía se llevó los cadáveres, y los demás vampiros se dispersaron, me quedé en la sala redonda con Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demetri y Jane.

Marcus, que rara vez se acercaba a mí y casi nunca me dirigía la palabra se acercó, me puso una mano en un hombro y me dijo "Buena suerte" con su voz ronca. Me dio la sensación de que estaba triste, pero podía ser idea mía ya que ese vampiro siempre estaba, pero sin estar, perpetuamente deprimido e inerte. Y, sin esperar respuesta, también se retiró.

Aro me miró, como siempre, con esa sonrisa suya que me helaba la sangre, y dijo "Vamos".

Caminé con esos cuatro por los pasillos que llevaban al garaje. Y nos subimos a dos vehículos modernos, con chofer de ojos rojos y vidrios polarizados. No sé por qué recordé cuándo le había robado el auto a Bella, un año antes. Más de un año… un año y 18 días. Como tantas otras veces, me sentí muy estúpida.

Viajé escoltada por Demetri y Jane. Demetri iba serio pero relajado. Afuera estaba soleado, lo noté a pesar de los vidrios oscuros. Jane miraba el paisaje, con rostro aburrido. Noté que no íbamos en dirección al puerto, como tantos años antes cuando me llevaban de vuelta con mi familia, sino hacia el interior. Fue un viaje muy corto. Me estaba preguntando cuántas horas de viaje en coche me tendría que bancar cuando ya habíamos llegado a destino.

Los dos coches se estacionaron dentro de un hangar. Vi que era Santiago quien volvía a cerrar el portón corredero que se había abierto cuando llegamos. Adentro del recinto había un tercer coche como los dos en los que habíamos viajado hasta ahí. Al parecer, Santiago se nos había adelantado. Por una gran abertura se veía, del otro lado, una pista de cemento y un avión.

Entendí. Iríamos volando, a donde sea que me iban a llevar. Guau… ¡Yo nunca me había subido a un avión! A pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba, sentí entusiasmo. Claro, porque no sabía lo que me esperaba luego del aterrizaje. De haberlo sabido, probablemente hubiera intentado escapar. Aunque, con certeza, no lo hubiera conseguido. En fin.

Vi una figura con capa oscura y capucha bajarse del avión. Traía una pila de género doblado del mismo color en sus manos, y asumí que eran varias capas más. Me sorprendió. Yo pensaba que lo de las capas había sido una imprecisión de la saga.

Felix era quien estaba dentro de la capa. Nos pasó capas a todos y, completamente cubiertos, salimos al sol para atravesar hasta el avión. No entendí por qué se tomaban tantas molestias, si la caminata era tan corta y no se podía oler ni ver humanos alrededor. Pero no pregunté: ya todos me creían tonta, y seguro que si preguntaba Aro me iba a explicar muy lento que los vampiros nos veíamos un poco raros al sol y que había que cubrirse por si nos veían los humanos. Como si yo no lo supiera…

El interior del avión era muy bonito y elegante. Había unos asientos muy grandes y se veían cómodos.

Demetri me agarró y me sentó en uno de los asientos, el de más adelante junto a la ventana, y me puso un cinturón de seguridad.

-Quédate sentada, Daniela –ordenó con calma-. Prohibido pararse, o sacarse el cinturón. ¿Entendido?

-Si Demetri –murmuré, avergonzada. Jane tenía la misma edad que yo, y a ella nadie la trataba así. De hecho, ella se había ido a sentar sola, al asiento que ella había escogido (al fondo), y se había puesto el cinturón ella misma-. ¿Puedo mirar por la ventana? –Pregunté, un poco picada. Demetri me miró como si yo fuera idiota, pero compuso la cara casi de inmediato.

-Sí, Daniela. Puedes mirar por la ventana –me respondió con paciencia.

Felix y Santiago fueron los que se encargaron de pilotear. Aro y Caius se fueron a sentar juntos, en unos asientos frente a frente que había al medio, y Demetri se sentó en uno parecido al mío, cerca de la puerta.

El viaje fue emocionante, a pesar de todo. Sentí una sensación extraña cuando nos elevamos, y mirar por la ventana fue entretenido. Todo se veía muy pequeño abajo, y cuando pasábamos sobre superficies de agua el sol las hacía brillar. Luego volamos sobre nubes, y aunque era bonito me aburrí un poco.

Luego de pocas horas, cuando ya afuera oscurecía, comenzamos a descender. Cuando volvimos a atravesar las nubes, vi que abajo no todo era blanco, como me lo había temido. Había mar, como Aro había prometido, y en tierra había árboles y nieve. No creía que fuera Canadá, pero tampoco se veía tan diferente.

Aterrizamos en un terreno muy plano, pero no vi ningún cobertizo, ni auto, ni nada. Demetri se acercó a mí y me sacó el cinturón de seguridad. Vi que todos habían dejado las capas en sus asientos, así que me quité la mía y la dejé en el asiento también. Afuera era de noche, debía ser por eso. Los seguí fuera del avión. Demetri salió justo detrás de mí y Felix bajó el último cerrando la puerta.

El aire frío y el olor a nieve me recordaron a las casas en las que había vivido en Canadá y eso me animó un poco. No olía a humanos. Estábamos en un gran peladero, aunque a lo lejos se veía bosque, y sabía, por lo que había visto antes del aterrizaje, que el mar no estaba lejos.

Demetri me empujó un poco, ya que todos estaban caminando. Nos detuvimos, no muy lejos del avión. Vi que Aro miraba la hora en su celular y fruncía el ceño mirando alrededor.

-Atrasados… Malditos salvajes… -Murmuró.

¿Salvajes? ¿Iba a vivir con una familia de salvajes? Eso me inquietó. Luego recordé que Jane me llamaba salvaje a mí, y eso me tranquilizó. A lo mejor serían buenas personas, y sólo serían diferentes de los Vulturis. Y, al menos a mi juicio, eso no hacía de nadie un salvaje, muy por el contrario.

Permanecimos ahí por un buen rato, y me pregunté por qué no esperábamos _adentro_ del avión. No pregunté, por costumbre.

Luego de un par de horas Caius gruñó "ya era hora". Miré en la dirección en la que todos miraban y vi dos puntitos acercarse. ¿Sólo dos? ¿Mi nueva familia era así de chica?

Cuando llegaron, y me fijé que eran dos hombres, me pregunté si tendría que vivir con una pareja de gays. Uno de ellos tenía un rostro diferente a los que yo había visto antes. Su cara me recordó al perrito que tenía una de mis vecinas cuando vivía en Chile. El otro se veía mucho más joven, era rubio, y tenía cara como de vikingo.

Demetri se dirigió al con cara de perrito, que parecía ser el líder. Aro y Caius ignoraron a ese, porque estaban sobre todo interesados en el vikingo. Lo miraban con entusiasmo, de hecho. Noté que el líder me miró a mí, y no me gustó cómo lo hizo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Demetri, éste asintió, le dijo algo, y se volvió hacia mí.

-Ven Daniela –me ordenó Demetri.

A pesar del pánico que sentí, obedecí. Cuando estuve junto a Demetri, frente al líder, éste último me miró como evaluándome. Luego se agachó un poco y, antes de que atinara a hacer nada, me levantó el vestido y miró qué había debajo.

Salté hacia atrás, asustada, pero Demetri me agarró la mano antes de que pudiera escapar. Miré alrededor, y nadie parecía dispuesto a defenderme. Jane era la única cuya expresión era de desagrado, y por una vez no me la estaba dirigiendo a mí. Supongo que se alegraba de no estar en mi lugar.

Aro estaba impávido, y Caius parecía animado. El vikingo miraba ávidamente el avión. Felix y Santiago no demostraban ninguna expresión en el rostro, y parecían meras estatuas junto a sus dos jefes.

El con cara de perrito volvía a hablar, y eso me distrajo. Asentía, como si estuviera de acuerdo con algo. Vi que eso ponía contento a Aro. Luego se dirigió al vikingo, y le dijo algo. Entonces el rucio como que desapareció, y reapareció junto al avión. Luego, fijándome bien, pude ver que corría endemoniadamente rápido y volvía junto a nosotros. Guau. Yo creía que Edward era rápido, pero el tipo ese era _Superman_. Eso no era velocidad vampiro, era velocidad super-vampiro.

Entendí por qué Aro y Caius habían venido a dejarme cuando se concretó la transacción. Habían venido a evaluar si les interesaba o no el vikingo veloz.

El con cara de perrito me agarró la mano muy en contra de mi voluntad, y el vikingo se fue feliz con los Vulturis. Sentí envidia del vikingo, ya que hubiera preferido volver a Volterra que quedarme ahí, de noche, sola con ese tipo.

-Adiós Daniela –me dijo Aro-. Fue un gusto tu visita. Pórtate bien con Kul.

-¿Puedo volver con ustedes? –Le pregunté aterrada.

Eso hizo reír a Caius.

-Completamente idiota… -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No, Daniela –dijo Aro con calma-. Ahora serás la esposa de Kul.

-¿Esposa? –Pregunté.

-Sí. Esposa. Y pórtate bien porque si vuelves a huir te mandaré a la silla por todo un año antes de matarte –declaró Aro.

La única que demostró alguna clase de emoción en su rostro fue Jane. Por esa única vez, me miró con empatía. Sus ojos se veían tan horrorizados como probablemente estaban los míos.

-Adiós Daniela –dijo Caius, animado, volviéndose junto con Aro en dirección al avión. Todos lo siguieron. Yo hubiera deseado seguirlo, a pesar de lo mal que me caía, pero Kul me tenía muy agarrada la mano.

-.-


	8. Capítulo 33

AN: Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Contiene sexo, y aunque nada es descriptivo igual involucra a una menor por lo que puede resultar perturbador de leer.

Gracias Shadow Sparda! La seguí (y me costó un poco) pero ya está llegando a su fin.

Gracias lyz! No te preocupes! :) Sí, pobre Daniela jajaja.

En una nota más positiva, el final de la historia es feliz :)

**Capítulo 33**

Cuando el avión despegó, sentí un nivel de pánico similar al que había sentido cuando me habían capturado, en el mar. Era como una pesadilla. Mi vida iba de mal en peor. Cuando desapareció en el cielo sentí que Kul tiraba de mi mano. Me dijo algo que no entendí, pero como seguía tirando asumí que era "vamos".

Me puse a caminar con él. Entramos a un bosque, y no sentí olores humanos ni a otros vampiros aparte de Kul y el vikingo. Ahí descubrí lo que era tener relaciones sexuales, y no me gustó. Doloroso y desagradable. No entendí por qué, en la familia de Carlisle, todos parecían querer hacer eso todo el tiempo.

Mi deprimente vida con Kul los siguientes días fue muy monótona. Al igual que los miembros de mi anterior aquelarre, Kul parecía deseoso de tener relaciones todo el tiempo. Las primeras veces intenté en vano quitármelo de encima. Pero pronto descubrí que eso parecía animarlo más, así que opté por quedarme quieta y refugiarme en mi cueva, en mi lugar feliz, esperando que la tortura acabara pronto.

El resto del tiempo lo pasábamos principalmente en el mar. Kul nadaba muy rápido, incluso más que Esme. Lo descubrí la primera vez que nos metimos al mar e intenté escapar. No volví a intentarlo, ya que Kul me golpeó y me dio la sensación de que, al igual que Aro, me mataría si volvía a intentarlo.

Kul se alimentaba principalmente de humanos que "cazaba" en barcos. Se trepaba en ellos y, sin que pudieran verlo, empujaba a su presa por encima de la borda, para que cayera dentro del agua. Luego él se sumergía y, tras dejar a su víctima gritar un rato (para que los otros humanos vieran que se estaba ahogando) simplemente lo tiraba desde abajo para sumergirlo. Así, los humanos asumían que su compañero había muerto ahogado. Siempre intentaban rescatarlos, en vano, y Kul llevaba rápidamente su presa a tierra, viva aún, pero por poco. Él bebía primero, y luego me dejaba acabarlo a mí. No me alimentaba tanto como en Volterra, pero tampoco pasaba hambre ya que Kul cazaba más seguido.

Muy de vez en cuando, Kul optaba por cazar en pequeños pueblos. Siempre actuaba de noche. Buscaba a cualquier humano que estuviera completamente solo, sin testigos, y simplemente se lo llevaba lejos para alimentarse en paz.

Ya sea si cazaba en mar o en tierra, Kul siempre disponía de los cadáveres de la misma forma, en el océano. Los aplastaba completamente, con todo y huesos, dentro del agua, y enterraba las ropas y objetos personales al fondo del mar. Luego concluía colocando alguna roca encima para asegurarse de que nada saliera a flote.

Un día, cuando llevaba con Kul menos de una semana, vi una especie de foca. Intenté cazarla, pero Kul comenzó a retarme en su idioma, agarró a mi presa, y la lanzó muy lejos dentro del océano. No me pegó, pero me agarró los hombros y me sacudió bastante. Lo único que entendí fue que no debía volver a hacerlo, y fue porque lo vi negar con la cabeza mientas me hablaba.

No llegué a aprender el idioma de Kul. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por enseñarme, y yo no tenía ningún interés en conversar con él. Lo odiaba, y si lo hubiera partido un rayo habría bailado sobre sus cenizas con gusto.

Éramos nómades, y recorríamos la costa fría y accidentada buscando barcos. Sólo volvíamos a tierra a ratos, principalmente porque Kul prefería alimentarse y tener relaciones en tierra firme.

Por suerte, mi estadía con él fue breve. Un feliz día, antes de que cumpliera un mes con él, sentí un olor que me llenó de esperanza. Pasamos junto a un árbol que tenía un rastro de varios días, pero era innegablemente de Jasper. Kul reconoció el olor a vampiro, pero me dio la sensación de que no sabía de quién se trataba. Parecía tenso. Cuando se volvió a mirar en otras direcciones me apoyé discretamente en el mismo árbol intentando traspasarle mi olor. Si Jasper volvía a pasar por ahí, esperaba que pudiera encontrar mi rastro y que supiera que yo había sentido el suyo.

Aunque Kul me obligó a volver al mar, y nos mantuvimos adentro por periodos todavía más largos desde ese día, yo estaba mucho más animada. Tenía esperanza: la certeza feliz de que al menos _alguien_ me estaba buscando. Porque estaba segura de que Jasper no estaba en ese rincón inhóspito del mundo por casualidad.

El hecho de permanecer más tiempo en el mar tuvo además la ventaja de desincentivar el deseo sexual de Kul. Y eso, de por sí, ya fue una mejora notable en mi vida.

Fue en un corto periodo en tierra firme que por fin ocurrió el milagro, durante mi sexta semana de "matrimonio". Kul acababa de cazar en un poblado y, cuando acabamos de bebernos la "cena", una pobre mujer que vivía sola en una casa pequeña, Kul se calentó (como siempre). El reencuentro fue vergonzoso para mí, ya que Kul me tenía aplastada contra la nieve cuando aparecieron. Pero, a pesar de eso, me alegré cuando Kul se paró, asustado, al oír aproximarse un montón de vampiros.

Cuando vi a toda la familia rodearnos sentí mucha vergüenza, como dije. Aunque ya nos habíamos parado, estaba segura de que habían visto en qué habíamos estado. Y, aparte de eso, mis ojos estaban rojos y a algunos metros estaba el cadáver de la humana. A pesar de alegrarme infinitamente de verlos a todos, bajé la vista.

Sentir a Kul tenso, a mi lado, me dio algo de consuelo. Esperaba que lo hicieran puré, y que lo quemaran bien quemado al hijo de puta.

-El hombre tiene miedo –informó Edward, dirigiéndose a Carlisle.

Kul dijo algo amenazante.

-Quiere saber qué queremos, e internamente desea que nos vayamos –agregó Edward-. La niña no entiende su idioma.

La niña… Edward no había querido decir mi nombre en voz alta.

-La niña debería actuar como si no nos conociera –dijo Edward sin mirarme, fingiendo que seguía traduciendo.

"Entendí, Edward. Gracias" le dije mentalmente.

-Acabemos con esto –dijo Carlisle en tono amargo. Se acercó a Kul, abrió el bolso que traía al hombro, y le mostró el contenido. Pude ver que estaba lleno de billetes.

Carlisle apuntó hacia mí, y volvió a mirar a Kul. Jasper se acercó con una carpeta dura con unos papeles y un bolígrafo, y Emmett se acercó también haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Creo que fue el gran King Kong quien convenció a Kul de aceptar la transacción, más que el bolso con billetes. Al levantar la vista hacia él, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos mientras observaba impotente a Emmett.

Cuando Emmett le sonrió, mostrándole los dientes, aceptó a regañadientes el bolígrafo que Jasper le tendía y firmó sin leer todo lo que Jasper le indicó que firmara.

De ahí todo fue rápido. Kul aceptó y se colgó al hombro el bolso que Carlisle empujó hacia sus manos, se dio media vuelta, agarró el cadáver y se alejó rumbo al mar sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. Me costó creerlo. ¡Era libre! ¡Estaba con la familia! ¡_Mi_ familia!

Esme me abrazó, tiritando como motosierra, y hundí mi cara en su cuello.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que pude decir.

Carlisle me abrazó, por detrás, y me sentí perfectamente feliz aplastada entre los dos. Pude sentir como los seis me pasaban la mano por el pelo y por los brazos, las únicas partes que no estaban tapadas por sus padres.

-Te extrañamos, hija –me dijo Carlisle.

-Yo también los extrañé –murmuré-. Perdónenme por favor.

-Lo pagarás –se burló Alice.

-Oh, sí, lo vas a pagar –gruñó Bella, aunque riendo.

-Perdóname Bella, por favor, le dije despegando la cara del cuello de Esme, y buscándola con la mirada-. Actué como una estúpida. ¿Encontraste tu auto?

Todos los vampiros pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Y se preocupa del auto… -Resopló Rosalie, con incredulidad.

-Lo sé –admití-. Soy estúpida. Me tardé 40 años en darme cuenta, pero ahora lo sé.

-No eres estúpida, hija –dijo Esme con dificultad, ya que seguía tiritando-. Pero sí la hija más _porfiada_ que un vampiro pueda tener.

-Y estás castigada hasta que cumplas cien años –agregó Carlisle con calma.

Lo miré, esperando que fuera broma, pero parecía completamente serio.

-Permanecerás en todo momento donde tu madre y yo te ordenemos que estés –explicó-. Sin excepción. Cuando cumplas 100 años, recién ahí, podríamos llegar a negociar los términos. ¿Entendido?

-Lo que tú digas papá –acepté de inmediato. Ya no seguiría con la idiotez de "no eres mi padre". Era obvio que Carlisle era el único padre que me quedaba.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, y me pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Te tardaste en constatarlo –se burló, aunque por la cara me di cuenta de que no lo decía con mala intención.

-Lo sé –admití avergonzada-. No tienes idea lo arrepentida que estoy.

-Lo sabemos perfectamente –dijo Alice, con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

-¿Viste todo? –Pregunté, sintiéndome un poco humillada. Jasper se acercó de inmediato, me puso una mano en el hombro, y una agradable sensación de calma me invadió.

-Era nuestra única forma de saber de ti –dijo Carlisle-. No pudimos acercarnos hasta que te sacaron de Volterra.

-Y aun así fue muy difícil dar con ustedes. Ese Kul es muy escurridizo –explicó Jasper.

-Sentí tu rastro, en un árbol –le dije más animada.

-Lo sabemos, hija –dijo Esme-. Todos olimos tu rastro en ese árbol, pero el rastro llevaba al mar.

-Como siempre –agregó Bella, fastidiada.

-Y tampoco podíamos recorrer la costa –agregó Edward-, ya que si Kul sentía nuestros olores se asustaría más y no sabíamos adónde podría decidir llevarte.

-Por suerte pudimos ubicar a tiempo ese pueblo donde cazaron –explicó Alice-. O si no se nos habrían vuelto a escapar.

Eso me hizo recordar que todos habían visto a Kul encima de mí, y deseé que me tragara la tierra. Intenté disimular, Pero Edward miró a Carlisle, quien asintió rápidamente con los ojos.

-Volvamos al barco –ordenó Carlisle.

Como yo seguía abrazada de Esme, dejé feliz que me levantara y me cargara. No sentía ninguna inclinación a despegarme de ella. Sentí la mano de Carlisle, en mi hombro, y noté que Esme y él comenzaron a caminar más lento que sus hijos. Vi que Edward se esmeró en alejar a los otros, y pronto hubo varios metros entre ambos grupos. Esme y Carlisle se detuvieron, y los seis no se devolvieron a ver por qué no los seguíamos.

Miré a Esme con algo de inquietud, pero ella me sonrió.

-Ya pasó –murmuró Carlisle, rascándome ligeramente la cabeza-. Eres un vampiro, y el daño físico que te hizo se reparará solo en cosa de semanas –aseguró-. Quedarás igual que antes –prometió.

-Espero que lo parta un rayo –gruñí.

-Tal vez algún día, hija. Sácalo de tu mente –recomendó-. Te doy mi palabra que ni él ni nadie volverá a acercarse a ti. No dejaremos que nadie más te haga daño.

-Pero, para eso, necesitaremos que tú no te vuelvas a alejar de nosotros –agregó Esme.

-Nunca volveré a escapar –prometí-. Fue lo más estúpido que he hecho en toda mi vida –admití.

-Sí, lo fue –gruñó Carlisle, y sentí que me tiraba una oreja brevemente-. Pero nunca volverá a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

-No volveré a escapar, lo juro –volví a prometer.

Se dieron por satisfechos, y Esme se puso a caminar nuevamente, más rápido. Pronto alcanzamos a los otros.

Hicimos una larga caminata, en la que mis hermanos me contaron todo lo que habían hecho ese año para encontrarme: recorrido infructuoso de la carretera por la que había huido en auto, persecuciones infructuosas de camiones en varios puertos diferentes, muchísimas nadadas infructuosas en el mar, viaje infructuoso a Volterra, complicado rastreo por toda la costa norte del subcontinente europeo… Me explicaron que habían comprado un barco apenas Alice me vio sumergirme, y que habían prácticamente vivido en él los primeros ocho meses. Luego, cuando mi camino se había cruzado con el de los caza recompensas, habían viajado a Volterra para esperarme allá. Pero la ley estaba de parte de los Vulturis, y la única forma de que no condenaran ni a la familia ni a mí era retirándose como perros apaleados, haciéndoles creer que habían ganado. Y, cuando Alice por fin vio que Aro había decidido intercambiarme por el vampiro veloz, habían viajado de inmediato en el barco con la intención de comprarme a Kul.

-Yo habría preferido que incineraran a Kul en vez de pagarle –dije, un poco molesta, cuando terminaron de explicarme.

Vi que Bella apretaba la mandíbula, y agradecí que ella compartiera mi opinión.

-No se podía –explicó Carlisle-. Ya no nos pertenecías a nosotros, sino a Kul, y hubiera sido un robo y un asesinato. La única forma de que volvieras a pertenecer a nuestro aquelarre era que voluntariamente Kul decidiera venderte o intercambiarte.

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarlo a decidirse Emmett –le dije sonriendo.

-¡Cuando quieras! –Respondió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Sólo espero que no compre a otra desgraciada con el dinero que le dieron –murmuré.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Esperemos que lo parta un rayo –dijo Bella.

-No sé… -Dijo Alice insegura-. Tal vez sería preferible que siguiera vivo, ya que Aro suponía que intentaríamos recuperarte. Si Kul desapareciera podría parecer que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver.

-Nos la cedió legalmente –aseguró Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora puede caerle un rayo, Daniela ya es nuestra.

-Preferiría que dejáramos esta historia atrás –declaró Carlisle, con un matiz claro de "es una orden".

-Sí papá –respondieron los seis.

-Sí papá –murmuré también.

Sonaba agradable, decirle papá. Se sentía bien.

-.-

El viaje en barco con la familia fue un poco machista. Aunque (ahora que podía) me hubiera gustado ver cómo funcionaba todo, mis hermanos eran puros "quien no estorba, ayuda", "sale de en medio", "no, no puedes manejar: ni este barco ni ningún vehículo". Hasta Carlisle se puso machista también y me ordenó no alejarme más de un metro de mi madre.

Rosalie y Alice estaban contentas de, simplemente, relajarse al sol sin miedo a que las vieran los humanos.

El único punto negro del viaje fue que, cuando apenas llevábamos un par de horas en el mar, Bella y Edward discutieron. Bella le gritó a Edward que no era una histérica, y que se pudriera. Carlisle intentó intervenir, abrazándola, pero Bella le dijo, amargada, que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, y que por favor la dejaran en paz. Se soltó de Carlisle lo más delicadamente que pudo, y él la dejó soltarse a regañadientes, con el rostro muy triste.

Edward tenía la cara descompuesta, Esme comenzó a tiritar, y Carlisle parecía consternado. Pero la dejaron lanzarse al agua y alejarse. Parecía que Carlisle y Edward iban a saltar tras ella, pero Alice los detuvo.

-Ya se le pasará –aseguró con calma-. Volverá cuando se le haya acabado la pataleta. Lo que todos deberíamos hacer es no meternos en peleas de casados.

Todos le hicimos caso, un poco desconcertados. Pero, cuando Alice "recomendaba" algo, ya sabíamos que era mejor confiar.

-¿Cómo va a volver? –Pregunté preocupada-. Nosotros nos estamos moviendo y no nos encontrará.

-Conoce la ruta –dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros-. Y sabe adónde vamos. ¿Quién quiere jugar adivina quién soy? –Preguntó animada.

Aunque todos estaban algo desanimados, aceptaron. Me tocó ser papá pitufo, y no logré adivinar, así que perdí. Pero igual lo pasé bien.

A Esme le tocó ser un tal "Gato Félix", y no sé cómo lo hizo, pero adivinó a la tercera. Cuando había preguntado si era un animal, y luego un gato, yo habría pensado en Garfield.

A Edward le tocó ser alguien llamado "Ran Tan Plan" y, como adivinó de inmediato gracias a su don, no pude adivinar por las preguntas quién diablos podía ser. Me causó curiosidad, y pregunté.

-Si hubieras leído la historieta que te pasé en tu primera clase de inglés lo sabrías –me dijo Esme, riendo.

-Sí, y sabrías que el parecido con Edward es notable –agregó Emmett. Todos salvo Edward se rieron, pero yo no entendí el chiste. El pobre de Edward me dio pena, ya que aunque había aceptado jugar se notaba que sólo quería lanzarse al mar a buscar a su esposa.

A Emmett le tocó ser Agatha Christie, y también atinó rápido. Me alegré de saber quién era.

A Alice no le alcanzaron ni a pegar el papelito en la frente cuando ya había gritado "Zelofehad". Yo no tenía idea de quién era.

-No sé ni para qué quieres jugar a esto –se quejó Emmett-. Da igual qué te pongamos, siempre adivinas sin preguntar. Edward y tú no deberían jugar, así no tiene gracia.

-Emmett… –intervino Carlisle, tranquilo.

-Yo sólo digo lo que todos pensamos –gruñó Emmett.

A Rosalie le tocó ser "Frodo" y también adivinó rápido. Me alegré de saber quién era también. Aunque no había leído "El señor de los anillos" había visto las películas.

A Jasper le tocó ser "Snoopy", y le causó gracia cuando adivinó.

A Carlisle le tocó ser "Kul", y no consiguió adivinar. Cuando (un poco picado) se sacó el papelito de la frente y lo leyó se molestó. Arrugó el papelito y lo lanzó al mar.

-Les pedí que dejáramos esa historia atrás –los retó a todos.

-Siempre ganas en este juego –se quejó Rosalie, cruzándose de brazos-. Es demasiado difícil encontrar un personaje que te cueste adivinar.

-Admítelo Carlisle –le dijo Esme, sonriendo-. Tus hijos te ganaron limpiamente.

Carlisle no contestó, pero se le suavizó el ceño.

-.-

El resto del viaje fue bonito, pero un poco deprimente. Edward estaba mudo, y parecía un muerto viviente. No quería ni siquiera cazar. Durante todo el viaje prácticamente no habló, y sólo bebió sangre cuando Carlisle subió un delfín a cubierta y se lo puso adelante ordenándole que bebiera. Cuando había acabado, se había puesto a tiritar, y Carlisle y Esme lo habían consolado asegurándole que seguramente Bella se arrepentiría y volvería con él, independientemente de cuán grave hubiera sido la pelea.

Alice no ayudaba en nada, ya que cuando le preguntaban por Bella decía que sólo podía verla nadando. Y, cuando Edward intentó escabullirse y saltar al mar a buscar a su esposa, Carlisle lo agarró y le prohibió bajar al mar sin él, argumentando que la única manera de volver a encontrase con su esposa era estar donde se suponía que debía estar cuando ella decidiera volver, que si él desaparecía no tendría cómo enterarse de cuando volviera. Edward había parecido entender la lógica del razonamiento de su padre, aunque eso no le impidió intentar lanzarse al mar una segunda vez. Y Carlisle, enojado, le ordenó quedarse junto a su madre. Así que terminamos siendo dos los pegados a la falda de Esme.

-.-

Cuando llegamos a Canadá, 16 días más tarde, tuvimos que esperar en alta mar a que se hiciera de noche, ya que estaba soleado. Emmett estaba de mal humor, diciendo que el viaje eterno era culpa de Alice y de Rosalie porque habían querido ir lento para aprovechar de tomar sol.

-Ni sé para qué quieren tomar sol –se quejó-. No pueden broncearse. Y yo ya estoy harto de comer animales marinos. Quiero volver a alimentarme de algo que no esté ni mojado ni baboso.

-Lo siento –dijo Alice, sonriendo impunemente. Se notaba que no lo sentía para nada-. Pero tenía ganas de lograr gozar del barco sin que estuviéramos enfrascados en una búsqueda estresante.

Cuando por fin el sol se puso "estacionamos" el barco en un club de yates muy pituco. El barco de mi familia no era el más grande, pero estaba entre los veinte mayores que había ahí. Yo esperaba que Bella estuviera esperándonos, pero no.

Tenían el todoterreno estacionado en el recinto, aunque estaba cubierto de polvo y tenía las ruedas un poco desinfladas. Emmett ni se inmutó, sacó un compresor de aire del maletero y en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía todas las ruedas infladas. Mientras tanto, Jasper ya le había pasado un trapo a todas las superficies exteriores y el auto volvía a verse decente.

-¿Cuándo volverá Bella? –Pregunté. Había tenido la esperanza de que nos estuviera esperando junto al auto, pero tampoco estaba su olor ahí.

-Ya está en casa, y la limpió entera para sorprendernos –dijo Alice, muy contenta-. Pero no le digan que se los dije porque arruinaría la sorpresa.

Edward pareció iluminarse. La miró esperanzado, aunque con una expresión inquieta.

-Ya se le pasó la tontera –le aseguró-. Van a hacer las paces apenas lleguemos, la llevarás de paseo en su coche y disfrutarás de toda una noche de amor –agregó riendo.

Eso me hizo recordar a Kul, y se me apretó la guata. Vi que Jasper le daba un codazo a su mujer, quien puso cara de disculpa. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Es muy tierno de parte de Bella esperarnos con la casa limpia –dijo Esme, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, para cambiar de tema.

-Sí –dijo Carlisle, aunque encontré un poco forzada su sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal una competencia de chistes durante el viaje? –Propuso Alice, radiante, subiéndose al todoterreno la primera-. ¡El que haga reír más a papá con su chiste es el ganador!

Todos le hicieron caso, riendo, aceptando su liderazgo sin hacerse demasiadas preguntas. Hasta Carlisle se rio y aceptó ser el juez de la competencia, siempre que no contaran chistes "inapropiados". Esme me soltó la mano, me tomó en brazos, y se subió conmigo en la parte trasera del vehículo. Al verlo, Carlisle decidió pasar las llaves para irse a sentar con nosotras. Vi que sus tres hijos se acercaron como para que los dejara conducir a ellos (puro machismo…) y Carlisle se decidió por Edward.

-.-

Alice había tenido razón: cuando llegamos a casa todas las luces estaban prendidas, el garaje estaba soplado, y hasta los vidrios de las ventanas se veían completamente brillantes. Bella incluso había colgado en la entrada un cartel pintado a mano que decía "Bienvenida a casa hermanita".

-Veo que estuviste ocupada, hija –la saludó Carlisle, cuando nos bajamos del auto y Bella se acercó.

-Quería sorprenderlos, y que Daniela estuviera contenta –le contestó Bella-. Siento haberme ido del barco así, Carlisle –agregó.

Carlisle no le contestó, y Edward se acercó a ella un poco inseguro.

-Perdóname amor –le dijo Bella de inmediato, claramente arrepentida-. Estaba un poco alterada y procuraré que no vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Me perdonas por favor?

-Claro amor –respondió Edward de inmediato, aliviado-. Perdóname tú por llamarte histérica –le rogó.

-¡Maratón de películas! –Gritó Alice-. Llevamos más de un año sin prender la televisión y quiero ponerme al día.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, le hicieron caso y entraron contentos a la casa con ella. Esme le dio un empujoncito a Carlisle, que se había quedado como pegado en el suelo.

-Pensé que Alice iba a querer ir de compras –me burlé.

-Ya lo recordará –me dijo Esme, riendo alegremente-. Y probablemente te comprará muchas cosas a ti. ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa antes de ver películas? –Me preguntó-. Lamento no haber recordado llevar ropa para ti al barco. Salimos tan apurados…

-Sí, quiero _quemar_ este puto vestido –gruñí-. Y no volveré a ponerme un vestido durante el resto de mi existencia.

-No digas palabrotas hija –me recordó Carlisle-. Y yo encuentro que te ves linda con vestido -agregó riendo-, aunque el que llevas puesto es anticuado y ya está demasiado sucio. Hay que quemarlo.

Eso me gustó, y le sonreí. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta, Carlisle? -Preguntó Edward, tomándole la mano a Bella.

-Está bien –le respondió Carlisle, volviendo a ponerse serio-. Pero, cuando vuelvan, creo que venderemos el auto de Bella. Ya está demasiado viejo.

-Sí papá, no hay problema –respondió Bella de inmediato-. De todos modos me trae malos recuerdos –agregó riendo, y mirándome a mí.

-Lo siento –murmuré.

-Te compraré otro –dijo Edward de inmediato.

-No amor –le dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros-. De todos modos ya tenemos demasiados coches, y yo odio conducir.

Bella y Edward se fueron, en el auto de ella, no sé si para hacer caso a la predicción de Alice o para despedirse del auto. Yo, cuando lo vi alejarse, deseé no haberlo conducido nunca. En ese momento, incluso el tiempo que pasé libre en el mar me pareció deprimente. Aunque la sensación de completa libertad había sido novedosa, la dura verdad era que había extrañado mucho a mi familia y que de puro burra no había querido reconocerlo y regresar. Y bien cara había pagado mi testarudez.

Esme y Carlisle me acompañaron a mi cuarto, y esperaron ahí mientras me duchaba y me cambiaba de ropa en el baño. Cuando salí, Carlisle agarró mi ropa Vulturi y los tres la fuimos a incinerar a la chimenea de la sala. Los otros cuatro celebraron conmigo también, mientras se consumía. Las hebillas de los zapatos no se quisieron consumir, pero apenas estuvieron frías Emmett las aplastó y las dejó totalmente planas antes de tirarlas a la basura.

La maratón de películas estuvo relajante. Yo tampoco había visto tele en más de un año, ya que ni en el mar, ni en mi cuarto de Volterra, ni en la costa de Kul había tele o siquiera electricidad.

-.-

Habíamos llegado a casa la madrugada del 19 de noviembre, y la escuela ya había comenzado hace más de dos meses. Como los seis habían faltado por muchos meses, y no querían volver y tener que inventarse una historia, Carlisle decidió que no irían a la escuela. Eso puso contentos a sus seis hijos. Pero, como Carlisle también había tenido que renunciar a su trabajo, y quedarse en el pueblo sin estudiar ni trabajar llamaría la atención de los vecinos, todos decidieron que era mejor mudarse.

Como tenía órdenes de no alejarme más de 10 metros de mi madre, la acompañé y la ayudé a embalar, mientras Carlisle viajaba con Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett a buscar otra casa. Carlisle le había encargado a Edward que se quedara con nosotras "por cualquier cosa" y le había sugerido a Bella que se quedara también y nos ayudara a embalar.

Entre los cuatro terminamos en tres días y, cuando los otros volvieron con las nuevas llaves, ya estaba todo listo para contratar los camiones.

-.-


	9. Capítulo 34

AN: Y aquí va el final feliz de la historia, el cuarto y último :). Perdón por lo corto. A los que leyeron hasta aquí les doy las gracias. Tengo un poco de pena (¡snif snif!).

Gracias Lyz :) No hay problema, yo igual he estado en otra últimamente. Gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de la historia, me animó mucho.

Gracias Nn! Bueno, la historia no sigue. Este es el final-final. Sí, debe ser desagradable ser vendida (o intercambiada). Me amarga un poco que ocurra en la realidad, en nuestros días… :(

**Capítulo 34**

La nueva casa era muy grande, de lejos la más grande en la que habíamos vivido. No era alta "hacia arriba" como todas las anteriores, sino extensa hacia los lados. Me resultó extraño, ya que era primera vez que vivía con los vampiros en una casa sin escalera. Tenía, en cambio, el pasillo más largo de la historia.

Era de forma bizarra, muy larga y angosta, con una terraza que la recorría en su lado más largo, con vista a una laguna. Cuando me dijeron que toda la laguna estaba dentro del terreno de la casa, que había sido una casa de reposo para ancianos, quedé asombrada. Ya me parecía que olía a viejo… Me había recordado un poco a mis almuerzos con los Vulturis. Pero me daba lo mismo y, cuando me contaron que la habían comprado, me puse muy contenta. También tenía bosque, y nieve, y eso no era sorpresa. Lo extraño hubiera sido que no los tuviera.

Con tanto cuarto disponible pensé que me dejarían por fin escoger el mío, pero no. Carlisle dijo que seguía con prohibición de alejarme de mi madre, así que me asignó la habitación que estaba en uno de los extremos, junto a la de ellos. Esme y él se habían instalado en la habitación contigua, y eso me extrañó. Ellos, en todas las casas salvo las de la isla, habían tendido a instalarse en las habitaciones más grandes, especiales y "aisladas" de la casa. Pero esa que habían escogido no era ni la más grande ni estaba en un lugar especial. De hecho, las habitaciones de esa casa eran todas bastante parecidas. También escogieron los dos dormitorios contiguos para transformarlos en un escritorio para él y un taller para ella.

Los otros seis se instalaron en la otra ala de la casa, y me recordó a la época "hippie" de la familia.

No había ni living ni sala de estar, pero decidieron que la gigantesca sala que dominaba el centro de la construcción, frente al vestíbulo, cumpliría esa función. Estaba flanqueada por una cocina grandota y unos espacios un poco enredados que al parecer habían sido oficinas. Esme decidió echar abajo todos los tabiques del enredo y el muro que lo separaba del dormitorio que estaba al lado para transformar ese espacio en comedor.

Como no había biblioteca, Esme decidió también sacrificar los tres dormitorios que separaban su taller de la cocina. Eliminaron un par de muros, tres baños, e instalaron un montón de estanterías empotradas. Los vampiros trabajaron más de dos semanas hasta dejar todo del gusto de ella. Quedó muy bonito, y con tanta reforma hasta se le fue el olor a anciano.

En la otra ala, entre el nuevo comedor y los dormitorios de los seis, quedaron algunos cuartos vacíos. Los seis pidieron permiso para botar unos cuantos muros y agrandar sus habitaciones. Pero Esme dijo que no, que no necesitaban habitaciones tan grandes, pero que si querían podían darles algún otro uso, siempre que no botaran los muros y dejaran sus dormitorios en el otro extremo.

Esa discusión me hizo sospechar que la causa de poner mi dormitorio en un extremo y los de ellos en el otro era que yo no oyera cuando hacían el amor. Pero no tenía mucho sentido, ya que de todos modos el cuarto de mis padres estaba junto al mío, y los podría oír a ellos.

Pero, en la medida que pasaban los días, me di cuenta de que efectivamente estaban todos evitándome escucharlos tener relaciones. Eso me preocupó un poco, ya que como Esme siempre me tenía alrededor era imposible que estuviera haciéndolo con su esposo.

Cuando todo ya estuvo del gusto de Esme en la casa, a mediados de diciembre, nos relajamos por un par de días. Pero el relajo duró poco, ya que apenas se vio ocioso Carlisle encontró trabajo en el pueblo más cercano (que no era cercano, ya que había que conducir casi una hora para llegar) y anunció que los seis regresarían a la escuela luego de las vacaciones de fin de año. Yo no regresaría hasta nuevo aviso, me anunció cuando le pregunté, y agregó que la casa era grande y que tendría bastante trabajo ayudándole a mi madre a limpiar. Eso no me molestó demasiado. Cuando le pregunté qué inventaría sobre mí para justificar que me quedara en casa, anunció que había vuelto a ser autista. Entre eso, y las caras largas de mis hermanos, fue como un déjà-vu de la casa dos.

-.-

El misterio de la vida sexual de mis padres se resolvió con la llegada de la rutina. Cada tarde, cuando mis hermanos llegaban de la escuela, Esme me encadenaba (literalmente) a Bella. Ella aceptó la condena sin chistar, aunque no así su esposo, y eso me hizo sentir culpable. Y, luego de encadenarme, Esme salía a pie de la casa y volvía en el auto con su esposo algunas horas más tarde. Como era el único momento posible, concluí que lo hacían así para evitarme a mí escucharlos. Cuando llegué a esa conclusión, Edward (que estaba cerca porque me hallaba encadenada a su esposa) puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con cara de "evidente Watson".

Me dio un poco de pena que se tomaran tantas molestias, pero me alegré de que no continuaran con la vida de monjes que habían llevado desde que me rescataran. Más de dos meses sin hacerlo debía ser todo un record para ellos.

-.-

Nos quedamos diez años en esa casa, ya que como yo no estaba expuesta a que me viera nadie daba lo mismo que no creciera. Fui muy feliz, quedándome en la casa, "ayudando a mamá" como me había ordenado "papá". Esme no me obligaba a estudiar pero, cuando me sugería algún libro, le hacía caso de inmediato y me ponía a leerlo. O, cuando me ofreció que retomáramos las clases de piano, acepté con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando los menores de mis hermanos se graduaron, y Bella y Edward se fueron por un año a la universidad, me quedé sin pareja de cadena. Yo pensaba que Esme optaría por encadenarme a Rosalie, o a Alice, o a un ancla, pero ella simplemente se relajó un poco y dejó de encadenarme. Le ofrecí, para su propia tranquilidad, que si quería me hacía un mega-bloque de acero para poder irse a retozar con su esposo en paz. Pero ni ella ni Carlisle aceptaron esa idea. Y, como tampoco quería que vivieran como monjes, o que se alejaran e hicieran el amor estresados, decidí que no había necesidad de ser tan traumada: les dije, a la cara, que me daba lo mismo escucharlos teniendo relaciones. Eso los puso un poco incómodos pero, por suerte, con el paso de los días, se fueron relajando y me terminaron haciendo caso.

-.-

Los siguientes años, mis hermanos estuvieron yendo y viniendo. Alice y Jasper consiguieron que les prestaran el barco, y se fueron a navegar con amigos de ellos por todo un año. Cuando nos visitaron los de Denali hubo algo de tensión, ya que aunque no habíamos sabido nada de los Vulturis igual todos nos estresamos un poco ante la posibilidad de que la noticia de mi retorno a la familia se pudiera hacer pública. Pero, como los italianos se terminarían enterando tarde o temprano, nos resignamos.

Como la casa era grande, y la cacería abundante, el clan se quedó varios meses. Fue entretenido, a pesar de que cuando Eleazar contaba alguna de sus millones de historias de la época en que vivía con los Vulturis yo no podía evitar estresarme un poco. Pero, en general, la vida con esos cinco en casa era una fiesta. Les gustaba mucho tocar música, cantar y bailar. Carmen y Eleazar eran muy buenos tocando la guitarra, y las tres hermanas cantaban muy bonito a coro. También les gustaba mucho jugar, aunque tendían a ser tan competitivos como Emmett y Carlisle. Lamenté que Alice y Jasper no estuvieran, ya que ahí la fiesta hubiera sido completa. Pero, como dicen nada es perfecto.

-.-

Después de esa casa vinieron otras. Con el tiempo, y a medida que los lobos dejaron de buscarlos con ahínco, la familia comenzó a relajarse un poco y pudimos habitar un par de casas de Canadá que la familia había comprado aún antes de mi transformación. Como no había ningún olor a hombre lobo en kilómetros a la redonda, Carlisle las había declarado "seguras" y por lo tanto habitables. No eran tan grandes como la casa larga, pero de todos modos me gustaron.

No me obligaron a ir a la escuela, en todos los años que siguieron. Y yo no pedí ir. Sabía que la escuela no tenía nada interesante que ofrecerme, y mi supuesto autismo nos permitía vivir sin mudarnos por periodos más largos. Como diría Aro "todos felices".

Esme tampoco me obligó a estudiar. Regularmente _sugería_ actividades, que yo aceptaba de inmediato con un entusiasmo completamente honesto. Había llegado a tomarle el gusto a todas esas actividades madre-hija. Hicimos muchos libros de pintar, que Esme mandaba a imprimir profesionalmente y agregaba orgullosa a nuestra biblioteca. También escribimos unos pocos cuentos, aunque esos no nos quedaban tan bien. Carlisle era el único que los leía con gusto, y se reía bastante. Y, aunque aprendí a tocar piano, y compusimos un par de leseras con Esme, no llegó a ser una actividad que disfrutara.

De a poco fuimos probando ir viviendo más al sur, pero Carlisle nunca quiso volver a Forks y terminó vendiendo la casa y borrando esa zona del mapa de posibilidades.

Aro, Marco, Jane, Alec, Felix, Santiago, Demetri y otra vampira llamada Renata nos visitaron un día, el invierno antes de que yo cumpliera noventa y dos, cuando ya estábamos viviendo en Estados Unidos. Justo ese año, Alice había decidido que "necesitaba" ir a aprender japonés, y ella y Jasper se habían ido un año a una escuela allá. Aro lamentó no haber podido saludar a la _encantadora_ Alice, pero no indagó más.

Los Vulturis no se sorprendieron de verme, y declararon que siempre supieron que "el bueno de Carlisle" iría corriendo a rescatarme. No tuve que interactuar casi nada con ellos, por suerte. Aro me tocó un rato la mano, resopló divertido, y dijo que estaba contento de ver tan feliz al cloncito de su querido Carlisle, aunque lamentaba que no hubiera seguido aprendiendo italiano.

Por suerte, tenían "asuntos" que atender más al sur, y se fueron rápido. Alice y Jasper llegaron a los pocos días, hablando japonés fluidamente.

-.-

Cuando cumplí mi primer siglo, Carlisle me autorizó oficialmente a alejarme de mi madre sin permiso, pero dejando siempre una nota. Y, sólo "por si acaso", me obligó a tragarme un chip geomagnético de rastreo. Y, como los vampiros no vamos al baño, la cosita aquella sigue hasta el día de hoy en mi estómago. Pero no me molesta, ya que sé que si algo me pasa mi familia podrá encontrarme en forma casi automática. Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que ningún vampiro me parta por la mitad, o me haga un agujero en el estómago. Pero, como eso no me ocurrió ni siquiera en el peor año de mi vida, no tengo miedo.

FIN (4)


End file.
